Conejo Que Huye Sirve Para Otro Ataque a La Fresa
by Krisshya
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y viñetas cortas Ichiruki. Ichigo rememora desde el inicio de su relación hasta el momento en que todo se desmoronó a pedazos. ¿Como puede uno seguir adelante cuando ha perdido todo lo que una vez fue lo más importante? A veces, simplemente se tiene que vivir con ello... Viñeta 26 UP! UP!
1. ¿Con quién se queda el conejo?

_**Notas de Autora: -mira el titulo estrafalario y medio gay que le puso a esto- Ante todo ¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que inauguro mi primera colección de drabbles y viñetas cortas, obviamente Ichiruki (: Proyecto gay (?) que salio de las profundidades de mi subconciente y que se, sin margen de error, que puedo actualizar cada vez que mis musas inspiracionales vengan a mi. **_

_** Los drabbles no tendran relacion entre sí. Son historias pequeñas de la vida del Ichiruki. Comicos, dramaticos, tiernos y hasta lemons -espero no morir con estos ultimos-, asi que no necesariamente tendran una continuación. **_

_**De ante mano gracias a todas las personitas que se arriesgaron a entrar a esta colección prometo... no, JURO SOLEMNEMENTE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO. **_

_**Agradecimiento especial a**_ Shiroi Kimiko _**quien fue la creadora del titulo. Si no fuera por ella, esto se habria llamado "In-a-gadda-da-Ichiruki" (¿?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion (:  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Con quién se queda el conejo?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

No es que estuviesen peleando o algo por el estilo, pero si uno se iba y el otro también...

—No, Rukia, ese maldito conejo no vendrá conmigo —declaró un joven de cabellos naranjas, con maleta en mano y a un paso de dejar el apartamento.

—Pero tengo que entregar unos reportes a la Sociedad de Almas y cumplir con mis deberes de teniente —habló una joven de cabellos negros con un conejo blanco entre su brazo derecho y, en el izquierdo, cogía una pequeña maleta de viaje— ¡Eso me tomara un mes como mínimo!

—No me interesa, no voy a cargar la jaula de un conejo a un viaje de trabajo, —el muchacho vio que estaba a punto de replicar, pero él fue más rápido— y por enésima vez, Rukia, ¡Ese conejo no es mi hijo!

El animalito movió su pequeña nariz mientras veía a sus amos discutir. Habían sido novios desde hace aproximadamente un año y medio, ciertamente las cosas no iban como si fuese un camino de rosas rojas sin espinas y con un arco iris cruzando el cielo despejado. Siendo sinceros, parecían más una pareja al borde del divorcio que una pareja a punto de casarse. Ichigo, obstinado, un poco gruñón y con algunas tendencias depresivas. Rukia, obstinada, orgullosa y con tendencia a sacrificarse a si misma. Pareja peculiar, con muchos problemas que resolver, pero al fin y al cabo, una pareja en todas sus letras.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, Ichigo? —Abrazó al conejo contra su pecho— ¡Eres un mal prometido y padre!

Aquí es cuando ella usaba su táctica maestra de la actuación final. Fingía llanto y desconsolación total.

El chico se revolvió los cabellos con exasperación— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramática? ¡Al conejo ese no le hará mal quedarse solo un tiempo, joder!

—¡Dos meses, Ichigo! ¡¿Quién le dará de comer, lo bañara, le pondrá su ropita y le cantara antes de dormir?

Ichigo dejo la maleta en una esquina. Sabía que no podía evadir esa conversación.

—¿Estas hablando en serio? —le miro con seriedad, intentando descubrir si solo quería exasperarlo.

Ella, con la mirada decidida, dijo— Estoy hablando muy en serio, Kurosaki Ichigo, —afilo su mirada hacia su novio— ¿con quien se quedara Chappy?

—Conmigo no —aseveró el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

—Conmigo tampoco —refutó la chica—. Es muy probable que Chappy no soporte la carga espiritual de la Sociedad de almas y muera antes de siquiera llegar al Senkaimon del otro lado.

Por varios minutos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, retándose en una lucha interna que solo ellos entendían. Momentos como ese eran los que, de alguna manera extraña, los unía más. Los hacia uno. Eso y todas las anécdotas y peleas que tuvieron juntos, sin contar con esas noches entregadas al placer carnal y al descubrimiento sexual de ambos cuerpos. Cabe resaltar, que el regalo pre-boda de su padre sirvió para la exploración que hicieron juntos a ese temible mundo adulto. En pocas palabras, sí, le regalo el Kamasutra.

La batalla se rompió al escuchar un pequeño bostezo. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el peludo animalito que, al notar el silencio, decidió tomar la siesta número nueve del día. De pronto, una idea ilumino el rostro de la Kuchiki. En momentos decisivos como aquel, ella realmente amaba pensar con la lógica y frialdad característica de un Kuchiki.

—Bien, Ichigo, resolveremos esto de una manera madura y adulta —dejo la maleta en el suelo y, con el conejo aun en el brazo, se dirigió a la mesa del comedor. Luego, dejo al animal en el centro de la mesa y ella se coloco en el extremo de esta— Tu colócate en el otro extremo.

Él, algo extrañado por el modo de resolver las cosas de su prometida, hizo caso y se posicionó en el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando Chappy en el centro de ambos.

—Chappy decidirá con quien se irá. Si se va hacia tu extremo, tú te lo llevas y si viene a mi extremo, aun con riesgo, yo me lo llevo.

Ichigo la miro con escepticismo. La verdad, era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido nunca— ¡¿Esta es tu idea madura y adulta?

—¿Tienes otra idea mejor? —y aquí es cuando ella arquea la ceja y tuerce un poco la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

Él se había dado cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que conformaban todo de ella, que le daban la perfección que él buscaba. Hosca y algo infantil. No le importaba, aun así la amaba y, por más que estuviese en contra de su idea, sabia de sobra que cuando esos tics aparecían sobre su rostro, él iba a perder la batalla. Porque no podía luchar contra ella.

Suspiró, rendido— Bien, hagamos esto rápido que tengo que tomar un vuelo.

—De acuerdo —con una pequeña sacudida, la muchacha despertó al conejito que, en su aburrimiento, se había dormido— ¡Chappy, ve con tu papi! —El chillido infantil con el que le hablaba al conejo le provoco asco— ¡Ve con papá!

—¡Por ultima vez, ese conejo no es mi hijo, Rukia!

—Pues lo será, porque se esta acercando a ti y, si te toca, pierdes.

—¡¿Eh? —dirigió su atención al conejo que comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos hacia él. Eso lo aterro. Ni a patadas se llevaba al conejo con él—V-ve con Rukia, conejo —pero el animalito no le hacia caso— ¡Conejo tonto, no tengo que ofrecerte nada! ¡Si te acercas mas no te daré de cenar en los dos meses que vendrás conmigo!

El animalito se detuvo de improvisto y, reflexionando las palabras de uno de sus amos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos hacia Rukia.

—¡Ve con papá, Chappy bello! —el conejo no le hacia caso— ¡No, mamá no tiene comida para ti, pequeño! ¡Pero papi tiene muchas zanahorias! ¡Solo para ti!

Y así estuvieron varios minutos, sobornando al pobre animal para que vaya con el otro. Al final, el conejo, harto de toda la bulla y el escándalo que estaban haciendo sus dueños, se escabullo por la esquina de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia su jaula en la cocina. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron viendo como el conejo huía de ellos, harto de la idea más estúpida de todos los tiempos.

Ambos se miraron, giraron a ver sus maletas en el piso, volvieron a ver al conejo y regresaron sus miradas a esos ojos que se encontraban cada mañana al despertar.

—¿Y si dejamos al conejo con mi padre? —sugirió el chico, algo apresurado.

La morena se alzo de hombros y dijo— Me parece bien.

Rukia cogió la jaula, con Chappy dentro, su maleta y se dirigió a la salida, seguida de Ichigo. Cerraron el apartamento con llave y fueron rumbo a la casa Kurosaki.

En toda relación hay altas y bajas, decisiones fáciles y difíciles que tomar. Para ellos, era solo otra típica pelea sin sentido en sus vidas como convivientes que, poco a poco, se almacenaban en una caja de recuerdos con todos sus momentos vividos.

Claro que Chappy siempre pagaba los platos rotos de su relación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de Autora: <em>**

**_Para finalizar, solo debo mencionar que el titulo de esta viñeta tiene su origen en la cancion "¿Con quién se queda el perro?" de Jesse y Joy. La inspiracion vino en flashes seguidos XD._**

**_Espero que me dejen sus impresiones de esta colección y ¡Espero que les guste el lemon porque la proxima viñeta, lo será! _  
><strong>

**DiLaurentis**


	2. Parada de Autobús

_**Notas de Autora: -mira los hermosos reviews que ha recibido- Holi! Gracias por haber leido esa extraña viñeta salida de lo mas profundo de mi mente. Realmente me alegro que les halla gustado y les halla parecido amena, ciertamente yo tambien disfrute escribiendola. **_

_**Bien, ahora les traigo este drabble lemon -por lo que cambiare la categoria- para su disfrute. Debo aclarar que este drabble fue escrito para el concurso de Drabbles de San Valentin del foro **_Stop Rain_** del año 2011, por lo que es algo antiguo pero es uno de los más... fuertes, por asi decirlo, que he escrito. Asi que espero que les guste y que no me bannen por esto (?) **_

**_Agradecimiento especial nuevamente a_ **Shiroi Kimiko** _por el titulo. Wna, nunca te dejare de agradecer eso (?)_ **

**_Disclaimer: Blech no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parada de Autobús.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

¡Mierda! Mi mente ha perdido la facultad de pensar con racionalidad, mi cuerpo tiembla de frio y de éxtasis al mismo tiempo, siento como todas esas sensaciones que tanto tiempo ignoré suben por mi espina dorsal provocándome un ligero pero placentero calambre en la espalda. No recuerdo cómo diablos llegamos a esta situación ni cómo comenzó, por lo menos no lo recuerdo ahora. Lo único que recuerdo es un tórrido beso que me quitó la capacidad de pensar; luego de eso, nada en absoluto. Y ahora heme aquí, en una parada de autobús con la cremallera abierta, excitado hasta el punto del dolor y con mi miembro completamente enterrado en la intimidad de Rukia Kuchiki.

Siento aquella deliciosa sensación antes del final y, como acto reflejo, mis dedos de los pies se arquean ante su inminente llegada. Vi como Rukia mordía con fuerza el pañuelo que ella misma me había bordado para este día, para San Valentín. Cuando había oído que sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, decidí amordazarla con el pañuelo y ella lo aceptó, sabiendo que si nos escuchaban estaríamos perdidos. Pero, ¿quién diablos podría escucharnos? ¡No había ni una sola alma en cinco kilómetros a la redonda! La lluvia había corrido a todos a sus casas, menos a dos calenturientos adolescentes. Sí, ahora yo también estoy incluido en esa categoría.

Escucho a Rukia gritar tras el pañuelo ¡Dios, sí! Las embestidas se habían vuelto necesarias para mi salud mental y sentía como mi hombría rozaban levemente sus tersos muslos. De pronto, sentí como la intimidad de ella cernía mi miembro como una prensa y lo apretaba a la par que el orgasmo la consumía por completo ¡Por Kami-sama! Ella era tan estrecha y deliciosa que me era imposible no tomarla en cualquier lugar. Y menos si ella era la que me pedía calor con tanto afán.

¡Por Dios! Ya no puedo pensar en nada, aquellas corrientes eléctricas en mi espalda han pasado a ser fuertes contracciones. Finalmente, tan cerca, pronto… pronto probaré aquel dulce lugar al que se llega después de este intenso placer. Tragué saliva ante el nudo de deseo que se desató en mi vientre, ardió en mis testículos y explotó en mi miembro con tanta fuerza que sencillamente me dejó noqueado. El rugido que proferí ha debido de advertir a media Karakura que estábamos teniendo relaciones en una parada de autobús y nos vendrían a arrestar por desacato a la decencia.

Lo que sobrevino después de tal orgasmo fue una paz que me llenó por completo, pero el momento feliz se terminaba ahora y ya me encargaría yo de que Rukia me pagara este momento de éxtasis en casa.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío, enana? —pregunté, mientras salía de ella y me cerraba la cremallera.

Se subió las bragas y se bajó la falda. Una pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con un sensual andar me susurró —Si es así como me vas a calentar, entonces tengo muchísimo frío… Kurosaki-kun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_

_**Solo para finalizar debo dar nuevamente las gracias por haberse atrevido entrar a esta colección. Recuerdo que esta viñeta esta inspirada en la canción "S&M" de Rihanna y, pues fue uno de los momentos mas extraños porque desde hacia muchisimo que no habia escrito un lemon. **_

_**Espero me dejen sus impresiones de este pequeño drabble. Estare actualizando el jueves, no digo hora porque dije que actualizaria esto a las 6 y ya son las 10 (?).** _

**DiLaurentis**


	3. Mira hacia acá

_**Notas de Autora: -termina de ver el capitulo de final de temporada de Pretty Little Liars- Holi a todos! C: Bueno, como bien dije, estoy aqui actualizando aunque más temprano de lo normal porque me ha dado un sueño terrible y es probable que vaya a dormir temprano y me olvide de subir la actualización, por eso, mejor la subo ahora. **_

_**Antes que me olvide, contesto un review que no tiene para inbox. **_

_**Mei Fanel: Que bueno que te hayan gustado las dos viñetas! Espero que disfrutes de esta tambien! Besos!  
><strong>_

_**Esta viñeta la escribi para Livejournal, para algo de los 30 vicios (?). Nunca la llegue a publicar porque el verano me paso factura muy pronto, asi que aqui la tienen, un poco editada -las comas y algunos acentos-, para su disfrute. **_

_**Como un dato adicional de una fanatica de Pretty Little Liars, les recomiendo que vean la serie -que, en mi opinion, es un poco mejor que los libros-. El final de temporada que ha tenido me ha dejado sin habla y sudando frio... ¡Thanks ABC Family por pasar tan paro cardiaca serie! **_

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mira hacia acá.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Era la típica tarde, en su típica y normal vida como estudiante de instituto. Nada más aburrido que hacer sus deberes del día.

El chico de extraña cabellera naranja cerró su libro de biología dando por perdido ese curso. Definitivamente no podría aprenderse ese sistema tan complejo llamado cuerpo humano; cierto que era muy listo para su edad, eso no significaba que, como cualquier otro estudiante, sufriera sus bajas con cursos que lo aburrían hasta el punto de querer pelear con Kempachi Zaraki a estar en ese asiento, escuchando a la loca que tenia como profesora.

Suspiro cansado y se dirigió hacia la cocina para intentar despejar su mente de sus atareados resúmenes de biología. Abrió la nevera y saco una lata de gaseosa que resbalaba gotas de agua por los costados, producto del deshielo. Para ser apenas Mayo, el sol se había esmerado en hacer su entrada triunfal e irritarlo más de lo normal.

Quiso pensar en ir a la casa de Chad a matar el tiempo pero algo llamado conciencia llamo a su mente, diciéndole que el examen de mañana era importante por mucho que lo agobiase. Suspiro derrotado nuevamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. No imaginan la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a una chica, recostada en el respaldo del sofá, viendo la televisión. Al principio se extraño, ya que, si no mal recordaba, su padre y sus hermanas no regresarían hasta más entrada la tarde y él se encontraba solo.

No fue hasta que una irritable y odiosa canción inundo sus oídos para que su cara se trastornara a una de completo asco y repulsión. Solo había alguien en todo el maldito pueblo que podía escuchar esa canción y reír levemente por ello. Rukia Kuchiki.

Desde aquella vez de la batalla contra Ginjou, todo había sido un tanto diferente, tomando el rumbo que debía ser. Rukia se había quedado en Karakura un tiempo debido a las nuevas apariciones de Hollows que le habían sucedido a la muerte del shinigami sustituto desertor. Todo ese tiempo se había estado quedando en su casa, sin ser invitada, como siempre. Esos dotes de '_actuación_', como ella los llamaba, jamás dejaban de sorprenderle, sobre todo la parte en la que todos se creían el cuento que ella soltaba.

En fin, era el rollo de Rukia el ser tan... tan Rukia. No encontraba el modo de definir la personalidad de la shinigami, ahora teniente. Sabía que era fuerte, vivaz, luchadora, que tenia un gancho y pie izquierdo de muerte entre otras cosas pero, los últimos días, su perspectiva había cambiado. Por algún motivo, desde ese pequeño y nada sano _incidente_ en la clase de gimnasia, él había estado teniendo diversos pensamientos extraños entorno a la morena.

Sus cavilaciones habían ido desde la tersura de su piel blanca y sus ojos ónix hasta el aura de poder y mutua confianza que irradiaba de ella. Finalmente, y después de varios golpes y patadas por parte de su progenitor, un solo pensamiento rondaba su mente: Un beso.

Jamás lo habría pensado ni en sus más alocadas ideas pero tenia que besarla solo una vez y podría saber si eso que sentía era real o producto de sus alocadas hormonas que, sin su consentimiento, se salían de control de vez en cuando.

Inconsciente, se relamió los labios al verla recostada sobre el sillón con una sonrisa en esos belfos brillantes por la luz que emanaba de la caja boba. Se acerco lentamente, y sin hacer ni la más mínima respiración, para no alterarla. Se puso de cunclillas en la parte trasera del sillón, ¿cómo era que no podía darse cuenta de su presencia? ¡Era sencillamente inaudito! Pero de lo que el muchacho no se había percatado era que Rukia le había sentido desde que bajo las escaleras y, cuando se acunclilló a su lado pensando que no lo había notado, esbozo una débil e imperceptible sonrisa.

No se atrevió a mirarlo, simplemente se hacia la concentrada en Chappy, aunque en realidad tuviese todos sus sentidos puestos en él. Ella deseaba eso, aquello a lo que le había estado dando vueltas con tanto ahínco. Solo un beso, solo uno, nada más pedía. Solo probar si esas sensaciones se quitarían con ese simple acto. Pero lamentablemente, el chico pareció reaccionar a último minuto e igual de sigiloso que antes, regreso sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Por otro lado, el chico se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos intentando comprender como es que estuvo a punto de hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. "_Besarla... ¡Bah! ¡Que tontería!_" pensó aun más confundido y cerró la puerta de su alcoba con más fuerza de lo normal.

Abajo, una shinigami se encontraba en el mismo estado. Le confundía la actitud de Ichigo con ella y más aun esas sensaciones que habían crecido dentro de su corazón, quemándole la piel cada vez que lo pensaba. Si él hubiese dicho tan solo su nombre, ella habría vuelto su rostro e, inevitablemente, se hubieran besado. El hubiera no existe y lo único que quedaba era un montón de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos.

"_Si solo hubiese mirado hacia acá..._" —agitó la cabeza el pelinaranja, retirando esos pensamientos que inconscientes se colaban en su sesión de estudios.

"_Si solo hubiese dicho mi nombre..._" —se dijo la morena e igualmente agito la cabeza y se propuso no invadir su virgen mente con pensamientos mundanos como besos y abrazos. Ella no necesitaba de eso.

Aun así, ninguno de los dos podía sacarse de la mente lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese girado el rostro y besado a su nakama. Definitivamente, todo habría sido diferente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_

_**Una viñeta algo inocente para el drabble anterior, pero es mejor alternar las cosas para que tenga algo de sabor. Inspirada en la canción "Good bye" de Avril Lavigne. **_

_**Espero que me vuelvan a dejar sus lindas impresiones que me encantan y me motivan a subir mas de todos esos cosos raros que tengo almacenados en mi disco duro. Actualizare el... -mira su calendario-... domingo. Sí, el domingo estare actualizando. **_

**_Agradescanle a Pretty Little Liars el que la proxima viñeta sea la primera viñeta de disque suspenso/terror que vaya a escribir._ **

**DiLaurentis  
><strong>


	4. Antes de las seis

_**Notas de Autora: -mira el dinero que tiene que ir a depositar mañana para sus clases en la facultad- Hasta ahora me pregunto como pueden sacarle a un alumno tanto efectivo y no remodelar el aula de bar y restaurante.**_

_**Holi! Prometi subir este capitulo hoy y aqui estoy, lamento decirles que si esperaban el drabble de terror pues digamos que no salio mucho de mi mente. Aun asi, espero que disfruten de esta viñeta que se me ocurrio cuando sali a comprar pan el viernes, **_**antes de las seis**_**, y vi un atardecer rojizo, violaceo y naranja. No pude evitar pensar en mi duo favorito. **_

_**No se preocupen, el drabble de terror se dara sí o sí -y creo que esos tendrán continuación, aunque no prometo nada-, pero hasta que mis musas regresen con algo que les ponga los pelos de punta, disfruten este drabble. **_

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de las seis<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Todo había terminado. Ella no volvería a ver ese lugar nunca más y, por alguna razón, eso la entristecía sobremanera. Ella aborrecía las despedidas, aunque nunca dijese nada.

Rukia Kuchiki había regresado de su ultimo viaje al mundo humano y ahora, sentada sobre la tarima de su cuarto en la mansión Kuchiki, observaba como la tarde caía, dando paso a la noche. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaron al joven de cabellera tan naranja como el mismo atardecer. Dejar a Ichigo había sido lo mas difícil que había hecho y le dolía pensar en nunca mas verlo, pero una parte de su mente le decía que era lo correcto, que ella no podría estar a su lado por siempre y, en algún momento, tenía que dejarlo ir. Y la otra parte solo había deseado un minuto más a su lado.

"_Solo un minuto mas..._" —se dijo a si misma, mientras movía sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto del patio.

El atardecer comenzó a decaer, dejando sobre el cielo del Sereitei una rojiza combinación de naranja y amarillo. Rukia pudo distinguir como el sol había dejado de ser dorado para verse de un color rojo sangre, un rojo que profetizaba mal augurio. Y, aunque no creyera en nada de esas cosas, ella tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa sutil coincidencia.

¿Seria esa una señal para regresar con Ichigo? ¿O seria una señal para dejarlo vivir y observarlo de lejos? Un viento sopló, agitando sus cabellos morenos y dejando que la piel se enchinara por el frio que la invadió. De pronto, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y le revolvía un poco los cabellos.

"_Sera posible que... Ichigo este..._" —la traicionaron sus pensamientos mientras se giraba rápidamente para ver, a la sombra del atardecer, una naranja cabellera.

—¡Ichi...! —Y, como un espejismo, la morena pudo ver como la cabellera naranja era sustituida por una melena roja y larga. Sus ojos, abiertos de exorbitante emoción al distinguir algo naranja, se opacaron ante el reconocimiento inmediato de su memoria. Él no era Ichigo— Renji, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza.

El chico arqueo una ceja— Gracias, me siento bienvenido, Rukia —ironizó ante el escueto saludo de su amiga de la infancia.

La morena negó con la cabeza— Lamento eso. Estaba pensando.

—¿En Ichigo, no? —Renji pudo distinguir como su amiga giraba rápidamente la cabeza e intentaba negar algo obvio— No tienes porque negarlo. Yo también lo echare de menos.

La afonía invadió el tranquilo ambiente, siendo rota simplemente por las frías brisas del invierno entrante. Pronto comenzaría a nevar. La nieve le hacia recordar a ese frio día de Enero, ese catorce que siempre celebraba entre abrazos y saludos cordiales. Por alguna razón, una idea de Ichigo dándole un presente en forma de conejo y de Orihime preparándole una reunión de celebración se le vino a la mente. Seguida de una profunda nostalgia que no pudo evitar sentir.

Junto sus manos sobre su regazo y dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran hacia un rumbo mas alegre.

—Pero tú lo extrañaras más —no era una pregunta, simplemente estaba afirmando algo verdadero y, aunque su amiga intentase negarlo, él sabía la verdad.

Rukia bajo su cabeza y respondió un trémulo "_Sí_" que se oyó mas como un susurro imperceptible que una afirmación.

—Levanta la cabeza, Rukia, y mira hacia el horizonte.

Ella se giro y lo vio con una mueca de incredulidad— ¿Renji Abarai dando consejos tan cursis como esos? ¿Es esto real o me lo estoy imaginando?

Él hizo un mohín y señaló al firmamento— No te lo digo como consejo, te estoy diciendo que mires.

Ella le hizo caso y se maravillo con lo que vio.

El cielo era una combinación de rojo, naranja y vistazos de violeta pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue como el violeta y el naranja se complementaban a la perfección, haciendo que el mundo, por ese instante, se viese perfecto. Eso, de algún modo, le trajo un extraño deja vu y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño, algo que ella nunca se había tomado la oportunidad de ver.

El sol y la luna estaban ahí, juntos, ambos en un mismo atardecer. Ambos complementándose de una manera más allá de la normal. Como si estuviesen atados por lazos que los obligaban, aunque sea por unos momentos, a estar juntos.

Luego, el naranja fue desapareciendo tenuemente con el último vistazo del sol mientras la luna se imponía, pálida y resplandeciente, en las sombras de la noche. Esa imagen nunca se borraría de su memoria, era demasiado hermoso poder ver algo tan sencillo como el atardecer y maravillarse con ello.

Mientras tanto, en el tejado de la casa Kurosaki en el mundo humano, un ex shinigami sustituto había vislumbrado la misma escena, sintiéndose extrañamente melancólico con ello. No la volvería a ver, no por ahora y ese pensamiento de abandono lo estaba matando por dentro pero, por fuera, demostraba la serenidad y cordialidad de siempre. Ichigo Kurosaki se sentía conectado a ese fenómeno natural, aunque no tenia ni idea de porque.

Cuando la luna se posiciono erguida en el cielo, él decidió regresar al comedor. Era hora de la cena.

—Ichi-nii —una adolescente de cabellos negros le hablo apenas entro al comedor—, ¿tienes hora? El reloj de la sala se ha malogrado.

—¿Hora? —preguntó y miro su muñeca. Casualmente se había colocado ese reloj que le habían dado por su cumpleaños—. Diez para las seis.

—Gracias, por cierto, la cena esta lista —aviso su hermana.

Esa noche, Ichigo soñó con cada una de sus batallas en la sociedad de Almas, con todos sus enemigos pero lo que mas le gusto de su sueño, fue el poder ver esa sonrisa que Rukia puso el ultimo día que estuvo con ella en la tierra.

Igualmente, en una mansión antigua de la época de los samuráis, una chica de cabellos cortos morenos había terminado de cenar con su hermano y se había metido a la cama rápidamente. Ella soñó con el preciso momento de su ejecución, de cómo todos la miraban con pena y como su salvador había llegado al rescate, portando su espada y una flamante cabellera naranja al viento.

Aunque ellos nunca lo admitieran en persona, ni hablaran al respecto, ambos se dieron cuenta que ese día anocheció antes de las seis, que los días grises de invierno comenzaban a hacerse notar en el ambiente y en sus propios corazones. A partir de ese día, cada tarde, ambos miraban al firmamento y esperaban poder ver nuevamente ese fenómeno meteorológico que tanto había significado para ellos.

Pero nunca volvió a ocurrir, ni siquiera cuando la primavera vino, ni cuando el verano llego, o cuando el otoño hizo su preciada aparición. Nunca volvieron a ver ese fenómeno hasta un día después de su reencuentro, después de diecisiete largos meses.

Y eso, aunque ellos nunca lo admitiesen, era una señal.

Una señal de que sus lazos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_

_**La cosa mas cursi que jamas se me haya ocurrido.** **Basado en mi experiencia al ir a comprar el pan y en la canción "Antes de las seis" de Shakira, la canción en mis audifonos mientras regresaba de comprar el pan y admiraba el cielo fue la suficiente inspiración. **_

**_Espero me dejen sus hermosas impresiones acerca de esta viñeta, siento estar poniendoles cosas tan cursis, prometo que el siguiente sera mas divertido o, en su defecto, les metere miedo (?). Estare actualizando el miercoles que es el dia en que me dan mis notas de mi final de Ingles ¡Deseenme suerte en mi final! ¡Que si no me violan con fierro caliente! (?)_ **

**DiLaurentis**


	5. ¿Qué es sexo?

_**Notas de autora: -termina de ver el ultimo episodio de Natsume yuujinchou shi- Snif, snif, diablos, me gaste dos cajas y media de Klennex en este anime. **_

_**Bien, soy culpable de no actualizar ayer y, ¿si tengo excusa? Espero que acepten el haberme amanecido dos dias terminando de ver la cuarta temporada de Natsume, la cual me ha hecho secar mi reserva de lagrimas por lo menos dos decadas mas. **_

_**Bien, como pueden ver, aun no tengo preparado la viñeta de terror pero no se preocupen es muy probable que se me ocurra algo cuando vaya a mi primer dia de clases xD. Por otro lado, esta es otra de las viñetas del concurso de San Valentin del 2011 del foro Stop Rain. **_

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi propiedad. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión. Y solo para aclarar: Byakuya es _MI_ esposo y de _MI_ propiedad (?). Hizo ese acuerdo cofcofactadematrimoniocofcof en el 2008 8DD._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es sexo?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Bien, definitivamente no entiendo a los humanos. Son tan complejos e irascibles que a veces me exaspera estar con ellos, sobre todo con Ichigo. Sí, adivinaron, el borde de Ichigo y yo peleamos y todo por una charla que la verdad no entendí muy bien.

Remembremos desde el almuerzo.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 m:<strong> Ichigo y Arisawa estaban enfrascados en un debate que parecía no tener fin.

—No pensé que fueras tan… pervertido —fue la respuesta de Arisawa— ¡Por dios, Ichigo! ¿Cómo le vas a decir a Kuchiki que esta bien tener sexo antes del matrimonio?

—Primero, no soy ningún pervertido; —sí, claro, esa ni Yuzu se la creía. Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de las revistas hentai que oculta bajo su cama— segundo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, es normal que las parejas quieran intimar antes de casarse —se sonrojo ante lo último que dijo.

¿Intimar? ¿Sexo? ¿Alguien me explica que carajos es "_sexo_"?

—Aunque estemos en este siglo o en cualquier otro, lo bonito del matrimonio es llegar con la pureza intacta para que se disfrute mejor —luego de esas calmas palabras, volvió a alterarse— ¡Lo único que tu quieres es meter la cabeza en el agujero!

Y así volvieron a discutir hasta que el receso termino y yo, la verdad, no entendí nada. Le preguntare a Ichigo a la salida.

**16:30: **Todos se habían ido y Arisawa, antes de irse, me había dado razones para llegar virgen al matrimonio. Yo asentí y, cuando se fue, solo quedamos Ichigo y yo.

—Bien, ahora me explicaras que diablos era lo que estaban discutiendo tú y Arisawa en el receso —impuse— porque, la verdad, no entendí nada.

Vi como se sonrojaba pero sus ojos marcaban decisión— Tatsuki te esta metiendo ideas tontas, Rukia. Esta diciendo que esta bien llegar virgen al matrimonio y no lo refuto pero creo que deberías probar antes, ya sabes —esta vez estaba intentando evadir mi mirada.

—¿Ya se qué?

—Ya sabes, —hizo énfasis— por se acaso el sexo no sea bueno con quien te vayas a casar. Créelo, influye mucho, Rukia. Por eso hay divorcios y esas cosas; por el sexo malo.

—Sí, pero yo…

Sin pleno aviso, me cogió de los hombros y se acerco a mi rostro peligrosamente; me puse completamente colorada.

—Pero no estas pensando en el matrimonio ¿verdad? —dijo muy serio.

Cogió mis hombros con más fuerza y susurro en mi oído las palabras que encendieron algo en mi interior.

—Porque si es así, estoy dispuesto a ser tu primera vez… por se acaso.

Un cosquilleo se acentuó en mi vientre pero, antes de seguir, tenia que sacarme la duda.

—Ichigo…

—¿Qué? —parecía bastante ocupado deslizando su nariz por mi cuello hasta que dije:

—¿Qué es sexo?

* * *

><p>Luego comenzamos a pelear y, al llegar a casa, se encerró en su cuarto y le conté a su padre lo acontecido. Él me explico todo con un video educativo titulado: <em>"como nacen los bebes"<em>.

Definitivo, jamás tendré sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora: <strong>_

_**Ahora, escuchando la canción "L-O-V-E" de Nat King Cole, me dan ganas de escribir una viñeta graciosa so, esperenla! **_

_**Inspiración para este drabble, "Accidentally in love" de Country Counts. Agradesco infinitamente sus impresiones mandadas, son mi aliento para publicar mas cosas, muchas gracias por todo!**_

_**La proxima actualización sera el domingo y, a partir de ese dia actualizare cada viernes, sabado o domingo, puede ser cualquiera de esos tres pero solo una vez por semana. Ustedes saben, cuando las clases empiezan, las cosas se ponen pesadas.** _

**DiLaurentis.**


	6. Cinco pasos para enamorar 1er paso

_**Notas de Autora: -regresa de comprarse zapatos- ¡Todos los que me compre estaban en oferta! *_* ¡I'm the happiest girl in the world! **_

_**Como dije, ¡Domingo de actualización! No, aun no empiezo mis clases, por lo que no tengo la viñeta de terror, mañana veré que cosas terrorificas me esperan en el primer dia del cuarto ciclo de mi carrera :S. **_

_**En las notas del capitulo pasado dije que estaba escuchando una canción algo antigua y que me estaba inspirando, well, me recontra inspiro porque aqui tienen la primera viñeta, de cinco viñetas mas, que voy a colgar en esta colección (:¿Inspiración? Well, siempre me han gustado hacer manuales graciosos de cosas absurdas xD**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y solo por mera diversión... y Byakuya sigue siendo mio 8D.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco pasos para enamorar.<strong>

_Primer paso:_

_**L**os que pelean se desean, ¿o no?_

__**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Vale, hacerle caso a Keigo no es lo más cuerdo que se le pueda ocurrir a él pero, ¡Vamos! Había intentado hacerlo por su cuenta y había fracasado épicamente. Ichigo Kurosaki no era del tipo de hombre que se confiesa a una chica de rodillas, con una rosa en mano y con una mirada matadora. Dios, si hasta intentaba visualizarse así mismo en esas posiciones y se reía a carcajadas. Todo lo que había intentado –la poca cosa, en realidad- no había surtido efecto, porque la señorita _dueña de su corazón_ estaba más preocupada en sus asuntos de teniente que en sentimientos insignificantes como el amor.

Y es que cuando Rukia Kuchiki estaba en semana de reportes, era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

Así es como llegamos al día en que el chico de cabellos naranja, en su frustración, le había comentado vagamente a Keigo sobre su problema. Y él, como buen amigo, le había sugerido porno. Como verán no era muy inteligente de su parte. Pero Keigo tenía sus momentos, y uno de esos había sido ese recreo.

"_Este libro te ayudara. La amiga de mi hermana dice que es efectivo ya que así consiguió enamorar a su actual novio y prometido._" —recordó el shinigami sustituto, mientras veía el cursi titulo del libro.

"_Pasos para enamorar a tu amor imposible_".

—Rukia no es mi amor imposible —refunfuño bajito mientras se disponía a leer el primer capitulo del libro.

Habrían pasado unas dos horas aproximadamente desde que el sustituto abrió ese libro. Su estomago gruñó, pidiendo por comida, por lo que decidió hacerle caso y bajar a la cocina por un sándwich o algo. Iba a dejar el libro sobre su cama hasta que recordó que su padre, sus hermanas y Rukia se encontraban en casa. No, era demasiado arriesgado dejar el libro en su alcoba ya que si lo descubrían, su familia se reiría de él y Rukia haría miles de preguntas que, siendo sinceros, no sabría como responder.

Guardo el libro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y fue a la cocina. Sorpresa tintó su rostro cuando encontró a la teniente en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo como maniaca sobre unas hojas que, según su instinto, debían ser reportes por llenar.

Ichigo no le dirigió más que un seco hola y ella lo ignoró por completo. Eso, lo cabreó. Vale, esta bien que este ocupada pero al menos debería saludar correctamente, ¿no?

—Oye, al menos responde el saludo. Ten algo de respeto por el dueño de la casa donde te hospedas. —Refunfuño en voz alta el shinigami.

Rukia, extrañada por ese comentario, levantó la cabeza— ¿Acaso me saludaste?

El shinigami sustituto se inmovilizo por completo, con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador, al escuchar lo que su amiga dijo.

—¡¿Ni siquiera lo recuerdas? ¡Pase a tu lado, te dije hola y ni siquiera te dignas a responder! Si serás —terminó de hablar, cogió una caja con zumo de naranja y la llevo fuera del refrigerador para poder servirse un vaso.

La teniente hizo un sonido seco— No tengo tiempo para tus trivialidades, Ichigo. Además —arqueó una ceja—, tú no eres el dueño de casa; Kurosaki-san lo es.

Ichigo ya no quiso discutir mas porque, siendo sinceros, se estaba aburriendo. Termino de servirse el jugo de naranja y recordó una cita de uno de los capítulos del libro de Keigo.

"_Los que se pelean se desean naturalmente, es un tipo de amor raro pero muy dado en personas con temperamentos fuertes. Si tu chica(o) es sumisa(o), no te preocupes, pero si tu amada(o) tiene problemas con su carácter, recuerda que, mientras más peleen, más amor habrá. Si dejas de tener esas discusiones acaloradas y apasionadas con ella (él), el amor se apagará. Discutir, en este tipo de casos, es lo más favorable."_

Oh, bien, definitivamente él había intentado iniciar una de esas discusiones y ella simplemente se había desentendido del asunto. Eso significaba que...

"_¿Sera posible que eso funcione?_" —Ese tipo de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del sustituto.

Y, como la naturaleza humana tiene curiosidad innata, él decidió en ese breve segundo que pondría en marcha el primer paso. Se giró, con su vaso de jugo de naranja en mano, y caminó hacia la mesa del comedor, sentándose frente a la teniente que, con un par de bolsas en los ojos y un tic en la comisura de los labios, rellenaba a prisa unos papeles.

—¿Tan importante es eso? —dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo de naranja. Pero la shinigami ni siquiera levanto la mirada a verlo, solo hizo un seco sonido de afirmación. Eso lo enojo— Vamos, Rukia, tomate un descanso, tienes un aspecto horrible. Pareces una anciana.

Bien, se supone que aquí venían los insultos pero lo único que vino fue un seco:

—Eso es bueno.

...

De acuerdo, ella estaba enloqueciendo y él no quería que lo arrastrara consigo. Pero otro de los innatos sentidos de los humanos es la perseverancia.

—Oye —nuevamente mutismo— ¡Oye! —Afonía— ¡Oye! —¿esta demás decirlo, no? — ¡Con un demonio, no seas maleducada y hazme caso! —dicho esto último dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa que, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad, hizo que la pila de papeles que Rukia tenía a su derecha se entreveraran.

Y ya estaban ordenados.

Rukia igualmente golpeo con ambas manos la mesa y le dirigió una mirada macabra. Una de esas miradas que te dejan sin aliento y sudando frio, viendo como un aura maligna se despide del cuerpo de la susodicha.

—¡Fuera de aquí y no regreses! —gritó la teniente con una mirada digna de película de terror.

Y el ser humano tiene otro instinto innato: Auto conservación.

—Quien te entiende.

Aquí es donde el perfecto plan del primer paso se pone en acción. Nadie lo quiso así y la fuerza gravitacional le jugo una mala pasada al sustituto, ya que el vaso con jugo de naranja lo había dejado muy cerca de los papeles que tenía la teniente. Al levantarse, producto de la ira y frustración, accidentalmente, botó el contenido del vaso sobre los papeles. Al principio ambos se quedaron viendo, con horror, como el color de las hojas se teñía a un leve naranja y como la tinta de la pluma se borraba y chorreaba por las esquinas.

—Rukia —trago saliva—, recuerda bien que esto fue un accidente.

Ichigo vio como del cuerpo de la menuda shinigami se despedía un aura negra. Él trago saliva— ¿Rukia?

La menuda chica alzó la cabeza y dejo ver dos orbes repletas de furia. Eso era malo.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo, eres hombre muerto!

En sí, él no le echaba la culpa al libro. Había cogido en un mal momento a Rukia, pero había confirmado afirmativamente su hipótesis; sí, los que se pelean se desean o algo así, aun no entiende bien el concepto ya que, al estar prácticamente inconsciente y de camino, en una ambulancia, al hospital central de Karakura, no podía definir con exactitud en que parte él había atacado, ¿o solamente ella desato su shikai y lo noqueó? Ni siquiera lo recuerda con exactitud.

Quizá, solo quizá, si él hubiese sabido que al día siguiente ella tenía que dar una exposición sobre sus reportes ante los trece capitanes, él no hubiese actuado como un soberano idiota. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y él solo esperaba sobrevivir para terminar de leer el libro y poner en practica el siguiente consejo.

No es que le hiciera caso a Keigo a menudo, pero medidas desesperadas en tiempos desesperados, incluso, si terminas inconsciente y de camino a un hospital.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_

_**Primera viñeta de este mini manual para que Ichigo pueda confesar sus sentimientos sin parecer el tipico enamorado... o siempre puede terminar en el hospital con algunos dientes menos xD. **_

_**Inspiración utilizada para esta viñeta: L-O-V-E de Nat King Cole. Un Jazz antiguo que me inspiro a hacer este mini manual del amour! xD Si lo notan, en el titulo del primer paso resalto la letra "L" ¿Por qué? Bueno, es la primera letra de Love y asi, los siguientes capitulos empezaran con las letras seguidas y el manual terminará con la palabra "love" (: **_

_**¡Gracias por sus impresiones! Me alegran la vida, el dia y me inspiran, espero les siga gustando esta colección que con tanto cariño quiero mostrarles :3. **_

**_Como dije, a partir de hoy, actualizo cada fin de semana (: So ¡Esperenlo! (;_ **

**DiLaurentis.**


	7. Dos rayas rosadas

**Notas de la Autora: -da un alto a su tarea de Gastronomía- Decir con palabras lo horrorizada que estoy por la ENORME cantidad de trabajos y monografias y exposiciones por hacer es... indescriptible. **

**Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza y, como pueden ver, no he podido subir el capitulo de la continuación de LOVE por una sencilla razón: no he tocado word desde hace tres semanas y, si lo he hecho, es solo para corregir y escribir monografias.  
><strong>

**De hecho, ahorita estoy de camino a hacer critica a un restaurante so, solo dejo esto y me voy. No dejo notas de autora abajo porque estoy de pasada. Hasta que pueda volver a escribir la continuación de LOVE, espero que les gusten los drabbles graciosos e hilarantes porque en SR ya se anunciaron los ganadores de la lluvia de Drabbles de San Valentín, so, todos los escritores estan empezando a publicar sus cosos y yo no soy la excepción.  
><strong>

**Este drabble es el reto de Basi, wna, espero que te halla gustado (;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esto solo lo hago por diversión.  
><strong>

**PD: Subire cada semana los drabbles ya escritos y, espero, poder escribir mas de LOVE para publicarlo.  
><strong>

**PD2: Gracias a las lindas users por sus comentarios, me sentia fatal por no responderlos ni publicar nada asi que espero que esto y los demas drabbles compensen mi larga tardanza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos rayas rosadas<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

La parte fea de todo el embrollo había pasado, bueno, en realidad solo habían logrado calmar a Byakuya durante unos minutos antes de que volviese a amenazar con cortar partes de la anatomía del chico de cabellos naranja o, como ahora le apodaba, el "_desvirgador de hermanas menores_" ¡Y es que ni siquiera estaban casados, joder!

— ¿Estas completa y absolutamente seguro que _eso_ —señalo el aparato largo que tenía dos rayas rosadas en medio— es seguro y que no esta mintiendo?

Se encontraban en la sala de estar de la familia Kurosaki la cual había sido ambientada especialmente para la llegada del noble y, por cuestiones de seguridad, tanto Kon como las gemelas habían evacuado la casa. Solo por seguridad, no vaya ser que al capitán se le ocurriese matar a su estúpido hijo y destruir su casa.

Isshin resopló por enésima vez— Sí, capitán Kuchiki, es seguro, de hecho —tomo unos papeles de la mesa de centro—, estos son exámenes que le hice a Rukia-chan en cuanto me comento sobre los síntomas. Todo cuadra, ella tiene tres semanas de embarazo.

El sustituto se estremeció ante la palabra dicha por su progenitor. Embarazo. Una palabra conformada por ocho letras que le habían hecho feliz y que ahora estaban a punto de sepultarlo. Un sonido seco le hizo estar alerta y vio como Byakuya Kuchiki desenvainaba Senbonzakura.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —pregunto el noble mirando a la "_feliz_" pareja.

Isshin, ignorando la mirada matadora del capitán, rió con fuerza— Vamos, Kuchiki, ya eres bastante mayorcito para saber como se hace un bebe.

El noble arqueó una ceja— No tengo tu experiencia, Kurosaki. Culturízame.

E Isshin estaba esperando esa respuesta— Veras, primero el hombre excita a la mujer tocándole los...

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —el grito de Kurosaki hijo se escucho en toda la cuadra, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que vendría a ser Isshin pegado a la pared— ¡No lo empores más, joder!

Así paso una media hora, Ichigo golpeando a su padre y cuando ambos, algo moreteados, regresaron a la sala de estar, vieron como Rukia le terminaba de explicar sobre sexo a Byakuya en sus palabras y con sus dibujos. El noble se notaba mas calmado y la morena revelaba una gran sonrisa, al parecer le había explicado todo con tacto.

—Ya que han decidido regresar —si las miradas matasen... —, tengo que hacerte una pregunta Kurosaki Ichigo.

La confianza la tenía por los suelos pero lo que no se sepa no mata ¿verdad?

—Dime.

— ¿Cuál va a ser el nombre del niño? Porque es obvio que va a ser varón.

El rostro de Ichigo era digno de fotografiar. Impactado.

—Eso quiere decir...

— ¡Si es niño se va a llamar Isshin y si es niña Masaki! —grito el patriarca Kurosaki.

—Sera niño y se llamara Ginrei —espetó el noble.

Con Isshin como abuelo y Byakuya como tío, su hijo iba a crecer con severos traumas de personalidad.

—¡Yo soy la madre y digo que se va a llamar Chappy!

Retiró lo dicho.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un review o que me lancen Chappys en la cara?<br>**

**-se cubre con su paraguas-  
><strong>


	8. Como arruinar la infancia de tu hijo

_**Notas de Autora: -viene corriendo de la larga lista de tareas por hacer- Decir cuanto odio la sobrecarga de tareas y a unos cuantos flojos en mi grupo no demostraria mi mayor desagrado a ellos.  
><strong>_

_**Oh por dios! ¿Es miercoles? ¡I can't believe! Estoy actualizando miercoles! Bueno no es novedad, como ven, estos drabbles ya estaban hechos y es por eso que las actualizaciones son mas seguidas. Hay un motivo para ello: El primer fin de semana de Mayo, voy a viajar por unos tres dias a un taller de campo -obligatorio en mi carrera- y me desvaneceré del mundo y sus allegados, so, para no sentir que los traicionó (?). Vengo a dejarles estos drabbles como compensación! (:  
><strong>_

_**Este fue escrito para... **_Iyalli Kuchiki_**, si no mal recuerdo, para la lluvia de Drabbles de SR. Espero que te halla gustado!  
><strong>_

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, solo Byakuya (?). Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como arruinar la infancia de un niño en 5 sencillos pasos.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Eran buenos como shinigamis, como tenientes, hasta se podría decir que eran buenos capitanes pero como padres, se morían de hambre. Todo había comenzado ese 14 de febrero, se suponía que iban a salir y divertirse como familia pero una tormenta de nieve inesperada había puesto fin a sus fantásticos planes. Para colmo, Isshin Kurosaki había llegado de visita a la residencia Kurosaki-Kuchiki, malográndoles la ilusión de un tranquilo San Valentín.

**Paso 1: Cuando el niño te pregunte sobre bebes, no te guardes nada.**

—Mamá, papá —el niño de ojos violáceos se hizo notar—, tengo que hacerles una pregunta de suma importancia.

Ambos padres se quedaron viéndole algo confundidos, ¿qué tan importante les podría decir su hijo de 3 años?

—Pregunta, campeón —la sonrisa de Ichigo no se hizo esperar.

Él niño sonrió inocentemente— ¿Cómo naci?

Él escupió el café que estaba bebiendo y ella dejo caer la coladora, con la cena en ella. Y es que su hijo no les podía estar preguntando eso.

De un golpe, el sustituto se levanto y grito— ¡No pienso contestar a eso!

**Paso 2: La explicación de la madre con dibujos horrendos es innecesaria.**

Después de una pelea cotidiana, se decidieron por explicarle todo a base de los dibujos de Rukia.

Ella le mostro un dibujo a su hijo— Kaien, aquí esta Chappy-sama trayéndonos un hermoso huevo —cambio de imagen—, luego, nosotros incubamos el huevo con mucho amor y ternura —cambio de imagen—, finalmente llega la hora y el cascaron se rompe —cambio a otra imagen— ¡Y tu naces!

Los padres se quedaron viendo como el niño asimilaba lo recibido.

—Tengo otra pregunta —ellos comenzaron a sudar frio—, ¿por qué aquí, papá y tu están desnudos y muy unidos?

El rostro de ambos palideció y vieron la última imagen mostrada. Era una foto de ellos haciendo el amor.

**Paso 3: Decir la palabra "_orgasmo_" frente a él trae consecuencias.**

— ¡No, Rukia! ¡No me detengas! ¡Ese viejo me va a oír! —gritaba el sustituto.

— ¡Cálmate, Ichigo! ¡No grites frente a Kaien! —intentaba calmar la morena.

Ichigo la miro con furia— ¡Nos tomo una foto cuando estábamos en pleno orgasmo! ¡Es mi intimidad!

— ¡Ichigo!

— ¿Orgasmo? —Pregunto Kaien— ¿Qué es orgasmo?

**Paso 4: Cuando se te acaben las opciones, déjalo con el abuelo.**

Ichigo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Isshin, le dejo al niño sobre su regazo, le lanzo una mirada fulminante y se fue, azotando la puerta.

— ¿A dónde fue papá?

Isshin sonrió socarronamente— Se fue a hacerte un hermanito.

**Paso 5: NUNCA dejes al niño con Isshin Kurosaki.**

El niño se encontraba jugando con su abuelo, cuando otra pregunta cruzo su curiosa mente.

—Abuelo, abuelo —el aludido le miro—, ¿cómo nació papá?

Isshin sonrió socarronamente. Bien, si su mojigato hijo no le decía, él le haría entrar en razón.

—Veras, Kaien, la historia comienza con una farmacia cerrada y ni un yen en mi bolsillo...

Y así fue como Kaien Kurosaki, a los 3 años, perdió su inocencia.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**_

_**Ahora sí puedo dejar notas finales. Una disculpa por no poder responder sus hermosas impresiones, la verdad, no tengo tiempo ni para ver lo que hace mi sombra y eso me agobia. Aun asi, los he leido todos y ADORO ver cuanto les gusta este proyecto!  
><strong>_

_**Sus alientos me ayudan a seguir publicando! :3  
><strong>_

_**Gracias por todo y...  
><strong>_

_**¿Merezco un review o que me tiren por la borda del Titanic?  
><strong>_

_**(?)  
><strong>_

**_-huye a hacer trabajos sobre trabajos-_  
><strong>


	9. Del limón al condon, hay un solo paso

**_Notas de autora: -termina de ver The Big Bang Theory- BAZINGA! (?) _  
><strong>

**_Sheldon, junto a Gregory House, son los amos del sarcasmos, joder. Oh, bien, IT'S SUNDAY y aqui estoy yo para actualizar porque esta semana el unico feriado que tengo -martes- la voy a pasar haciendo trabajos de campo so, la proxima y ultima actualización antes de mi viaje sera el jueves o viernes, dependiendo del dia en que viaje.  
><em>**

**_Este drabble fue escrito para _**Bere**_, espero que te halla gustado... y que no me hallas puteado por la ortografía (?)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion._**

* * *

><p><strong>Del limón al condón, hay un solo paso<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Había sido un día algo agitado en el instituto ese 14 de febrero, sobre todo porque todas las chicas habían estado sobre su compañero de batallas y nakama, Ichigo Kurosaki y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, le enfadaba que las chicas se rebajasen de esa manera para entregarle algo tan banal como chocolates.

Borrando esos pensamientos absurdos, siguió con las actividades normales del día. Hasta que cierto "_incidente_", que implicaba agua, un brasier transparente y hormonas alborotadas, sucedió entre ella y su compañero de cabellera naranja. Decir que no salieron por mucho tiempo del armario de limpieza era poco, prácticamente se saltaron el almuerzo y todas las clases que continuaron después. Debido a eso es que ahora se encontraban en la oficina del director, con Isshin Kurosaki en un asiento y dos acalorados muchachos en el otro.

—Y bien, Kurosaki-san, ¿qué medidas tomara en contra de estos pecadores? —el director, para su desgracia, era religioso.

—Ninguna —fue la escueta respuesta del Kurosaki mayor. Tanto el director como Ichigo se quedaron en shock—. ¿Me dejaría solo con ellos un momento, por favor?

Con una sonrisa burlona el director dijo: — Por supuesto —se levanto y se fue del despacho.

—Ichigo —su hijo le miro—, quiero hablar con Rukia-chan a solas. Luego hablare contigo.

A Ichigo eso no le daba buena espina y es que ¿de qué quería hablar su padre con Rukia? Él confiaba en que ella no hablaría sobre lo sucedido pero su padre... que Kami-sama la amparara. Sin objetar nada, ya que el rostro serio de su padre no se veía muy a menudo, salió del despacho dejando a solas a Rukia y a Isshin. Ella se revolvió incomoda, intentando descifrar la mirada de Isshin.

Una sonrisa comprensiva surco el rostro de Isshin— No me temas, Rukia-chan, solo quiero contarte una historia acerca de lo que has pasado hoy.

—¿Una... historia? —arqueo una ceja, dubitativa.

Isshin saco de su bolsillo un limón y un condón— Te voy a contar la historia de cómo utilice un limón como protección a falta de un condón —los colores abandonaron el rostro de la shinigami. Esto era malo—. Veras, Masaki y yo éramos muy pasionales y justo ese día no tenía un condón a mano, así que recordé una antigua técnica que consistía en meter la mitad del limón dentro de la...

—

Media hora después, la morena salió temblando de la oficina del director.

—Rukia, ¿estás bien? —le toco el hombro.

Ella, con sus sentidos alerta, le pateo en la ingle— ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! ¡No vas a meterme un limón _AHÍ_ dentro! —se señalo su intimidad y toda la sangre se asentó en el rostro de Ichigo.

Él giro el rostro a su padre— ¡¿Qué coño le dijiste?

—Del limón al condón hay un solo paso, hijo. Recuérdalo.

El rostro de Ichigo palideció. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—¡Nunca volverás a meter tu cosa _ahí _dentro, Ichigo!

Y así comenzaron los días de celibato de Ichigo Kurosaki.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<br>**_

_**Agradesco mucho los reviews que me han enviado, son mi alimento dia a dia y esta vez, les llegara la contestación a cada uno (; Como ya he terminado de hacer el trabajo mas pesado, tengo un tiempito, asi que lo aprovechare (:  
><strong>_

_**Para los que me dejaron un review sin correo al cual contestar:  
><strong>_

Odaliz Delgado:** Es que, hay formas de decir como naces... pero, tu sabes, Isshin no es ortodoxo xD.  
><strong>

Mei Fanel:** Es que Isshin es ese sabor que hace que rias a carcajadas xD, a veces me agarro de él pero otras veces torturo al pobre Renji jajaja! Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes de esta y del resto!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Un review y recibiran una noche de pasion con Hichigo (?) **_

**_-qué?-_  
><strong>


	10. ¡Salud por Matsumoto!

_**Notas de autora: -mira embobada su boletin gastronomico- Aun no puedo creer que haya sido escogida para ser la editora, diseñadora y jefa de redacción del boletin Gastronomico de mi facultad y que halla sacado mi primera edición con mi nombre y todo. Aun no me la creo.  
><strong>_

_**It's... WEDNESDAY! Oh, pero eso ya lo sabian porque mañana no voy a poder actualizar. Como dije, mi viaje por fin ha llegado y no voy a poder actualizar por lo menos hasta el viernes o sabado de la otra semana.  
><strong>_

_**Hay una duda que aqueja a un usuario, sobre de donde se saco la idea para el drabble anterior. El concurso de Drabbles de Stop Rain -a donde pertenecen todos estos drabbles que he subido a partir de LOVE- constaba de retos, quiere decir que los usuarios dejaban retos y los escritores los tomaban y escribian acerca de ellos, anonimamente por supuesto. Y el drabble pasado es el reto que dejo la usuaria Chistery en el foro, la idea provino de ella, yo solo la desarrolle de una manera graciosa.  
><strong>_

_**Pero no se equivoca porque, cuando investigue acerca de si era verdad o no, ciertamente era cierto. En la antiguedad, se usaba un limon o, en su defecto, vinagre como anticonceptivo. El limon era mas sencillo de meter, ya que el vinagre habia que meterlo con un trozo de algodon y a muchas mujeres les incomodaba eso. Ahora, gracias tecnologia en latex, se creo el condon. Habiendo aclarado eso ¡Disfruten!  
><strong>_

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion._**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Salud por Matsumoto!<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

El cómo habían llegado a los extremos de la ebriedad era culpa de Matsumoto Rangiku. Porque sólo a ella se le ocurría celebrar una festividad humana tan bárbara como el día de San Valentín en el decimo escuadrón, con galones de sake y algunos bocadillos ligeros para picar antes de ir a devolverlos al retrete.

Rukia había aceptado por compromiso e Ichigo fue obligado a ir. Ninguno de los dos pensó que eso terminaría en un desastre.

—¡Hisagi! —una alterada Matsumoto gritó— ¡Trae la cosa esa que graba a las personas! —cada palabra que salía de sus labios era masticada.

—¡¿Para qué la quieres? —dijo el teniente, algo sobrio, mientras alzaba la videocámara.

—¡Kuchiki se está desnudando frente a todos y...! —una sombra paso corriendo al lado de Rangiku y ella observó cómo el sitio, donde antes estaba el teniente de la novena división, estaba vacio.

La pelinaranja suspiró y regresó a la fiesta, se daba una idea de dónde estaba su compañero. Dicho y hecho, se encontraba grabando cómo Kuchiki Rukia hacia el espectáculo de su vida, tirando una a una sus prendas hacia sus espectadores. Cabe mencionar que todos estaban atentos a lo que la teniente hacia y se preguntaban como había pasado desapercibida por tanto tiempo, con ese cuerpo...

Y cuando la morena comenzaba a quitarse el brasier, la figura de Matsumoto Rangiku les obstruyó cualquier vista. Todos le abucheaban mientras ella bajaba a la chica de la mesa.

—¡Kuchiki! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estabas haciendo? —aún hablaba con algo de dificultad pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer la morena había despertado sus instintos protectores.

Y Rukia no pudo ser más explícita con su respuesta— ¡Ichigo es un reverendo imbécil! ¡Míralo, Matsumoto, míralo! ¡Me está siendo infiel con esa mujer que está hablando ahora y...! —La Kuchiki abrió los ojos al ver a Ichigo— La está besando... ¡Hijo de puta!

Matsumoto vio con incredulidad como la morena caminó, con inestabilidad hacia el patio del décimo escuadrón, donde Ichigo Kurosaki se hallaba besando apasionadamente a un árbol, de hecho, ella creía que iba a violar al árbol en cualquier momento.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo —espetó Rukia con total ebriedad—, eres un perro infiel!

El chico volteó a ver a su novia y su rostro fue de total incomprensión— ¡¿Rukia? —Volvió su vista al árbol— ¡¿Rukia? ¡¿Por qué hay dos Rukia's aquí? ¡¿Acaso eres Hisana-san? —señalo al árbol.

Otra típica pelea comenzó y ella, sin darle importancia, regresó a la fiesta. Unos minutos después, la pareja entró al escuadrón, tambaleándose, y Rukia, con sake en mano, se subió a la mesa y gritó:

—¡Salud por Matsumoto! ¡Gracias a ella y a su fiesta voy a tener 10 hijos con Ichigo!

—¡Salud por mí! —sí, Rangiku ya estaba ebria nuevamente.

—¡Salud por ti! —gritaron todos.

Y nadie se dio cuenta que la videocámara de Hisagi estaba grabando todo. Mientras la cinta no cayera en manos equivocadas, nadie sabría sobre los cinco shinigamis que salieron del closet ese día.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<br>**_

_**Este drabble fue escrito para mi ferviente y amada esposa Di, en todos los foros llamada, Reni. Well, me encanto escribir este porque, joder, me hacen recordar buenos tiempos -ebria modo on-.  
><strong>_

_**No voy a poder contestar reviews porque es medianoche y mañana tengo administracion a primera hora de la mañana y el profesor es un gran hijo de su... -censurado- so, a quien lelga tarde los bota de la clase (:  
><strong>_

_**Aun asi, los he leido todos y cada uno. Sus alientos me ayudan a seguir adelante (:  
><strong>_

_**¡Muy bien! Mi hermano acaba de poner a todo volumen una cancion de Justin Beiber y ese es mi boleto de salida a putearlo (:  
><strong>_

_**Un review y estan alimentando a un gatito... llamado Grimmjow (?)  
><strong>_

**_-qué?-_  
><strong>


	11. La posición 69 por Isshin Kurosaki

**Notas de Autora: -da un alto a sus trabajos- Putos, putos, putos, putos. Odio a los profesores que creen que su palabra es ley y que se debe hacer todo a su manera.  
><strong>

**It's Friday y no estoy de parranda (?), por el contrario, hoy me toca amanecida ¡Rico! Bueno, aqui les dejo otro ferviente Drabble para mi mami Ela -la madre rica de SR-. Espero que te halla gustado.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion.**

* * *

><p><strong>La posición 69 del Kamasutra por Isshin Kurosaki.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Él había jurado venganza y nadie se la iba arrebatar. Nadie subestima a Isshin Kurosaki y, quien lo hacía, que se prepare para las consecuencias.

Eso incluía a su hijo.

Si se preguntan por qué Isshin juró venganza hacia Ichigo fue por la simple razón que el chico le dejó plantado en una reunión que tenía con sus ex compañeros de facultad. Así fue como llegamos al 14 de febrero en la casa Kurosaki, más concretamente, a la habitación de cierto chico de cabellos naranja que se encontraba buscando algo con desesperación mientras que su compañera, Rukia Kuchiki, leía un manga sentada en el borde del armario del chico, ignorando sus rugidos de ira.

—¡Demonios! ¡Ya he registrado todo el cuarto y no encuentro mi libro de Biología! —rugió el sustituto. Luego, dirigió su vista al único lugar donde no había registrado: el armario— Rukia —la aludida le miró—, sal del armario.

El silencio invadió la estancia y ambos se miraban retadoramente hasta que la morena dijo:

—No.

Y con esa palabra, otra pelea se inició.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar se encontraban dos chicas muy bien arregladas y un padre de sexys cabellos negros, arreglándose la corbata. De pronto, el timbre sonó y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

"_Ha llegado la hora de la venganza_" —pensó, luego se giró a su hija de cabellos castaños— Yuzu, ve a abrirle la puerta al hermano de Rukia-chan, yo iré a avisarle que ya llegó.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes Oto-san.

Isshin subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo. Todo había sido fríamente calculado: Él había escondido el libro de Biología de su hijo debajo del futón que se hallaba en su armario, él sabía que a la Kuchiki le gustaba estar en ese armario. El resto, era cosa del destino. Desde la puerta, pudo vislumbrar cómo su hijo se hallaba en una comprometedora posición con su tercera hija, más explícitamente era la posición 69 del Kamasutra. Ambos, sobre el futón, peleando para tener la supremacía del otro. Sigilosamente, Isshin se acercó, cerró la puerta fuertemente y puso una silla, trabando así la puerta.

—¡Ichigo! ¡La puerta está atorada! —escuchó del interior.

—¡Enana cuidado con la mano, estás tocando...!

—¡Si sigues hablando, te lo voy a seguir tocando!

Él sólo pudo soltar una leve risa y regresar sus pasos hacia la sala de estar donde ahora se hallaba Byakuya Kuchiki, bebiendo una taza de té junto a Yuzu, quien lo miraba con admiración.

—Kuchiki —el aludido lo miró—, ¿alguna vez te han hablado sobre el Kamasutra?

—

Habían estado encerrados en el armario por más de una hora y partes de su cuerpo habían reaccionado ante los movimientos involuntarios de la shinigami. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y la catástrofe comenzó.

—¡Kuchiki! ¡Te presento la posición 69 del Kamasutra por Isshin Kurosaki!

—¡¿Bya-Byakuya?

—¡¿Nii-sama?

—Kurosaki... —un aura maligna salía del noble. Ichigo estaba perdido.

Como dije, nunca subestimes a Isshin Kurosaki.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**

**Oh, dios, amo ver sus impresiones a la colección :3 Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por los reviews, gracias por pasarse por esta colección y dejarme su linda impresion. Los quiero mucho.  
><strong>

**Lamentablemente, mi tiempo esta más limitado que antes -si se podria decir asi- sobretodo porque mis parciales se acercan y tengo otro viaje de campo el otro fin de semana, asi que estare aprendiendome medidas de mesas, manteles, teoremas gastronomicos y legislaciones de empresas.  
><strong>

**Salven a Uryuu de sus ancestros de zapato de taco... dejen un review (?)**

**-qué?-  
><strong>


	12. Till the casket drops

_**Notas de Autora: -termina de hacer dos monografias- I did it! Finalmente termine de hacer Administración, ahora, a seguir con la critica (?).  
><strong>_

_**Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué actualiza un domingo si la actualización fue el viernes? Dos cosas: 1. Habia previsto actualizar el otro viernes pero algo ha surgido y no voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas mas, 2. No podia esperar dos semanas a actualizar este capitulo.  
><strong>_

_**A los que han seguido desde el inicio esta colección, habia prometido una viñeta de terror y, hagase la luz, lo prometido es deuda. Digamos que me inspire en "El Perfume" para hacer esta viñeta, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera y simple casualidad (?).  
><strong>_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Necrofilia.  
><strong>_

_**Recomendación musical:**_h t t p : / / www. youtube . com / watch ? v = f o 7 h 9 I - u y u M_** -unan los espacios en blanco-  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta viñeta esta hecha sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Till the casket drops.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"_Till the casket drops. Look at me, I'm your favourite nightmare. Touch me, feel me... you like it? It's this what you need? __I hope yes, 'cause I won't let you go... never."_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Tienes la complexión física de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, tu rostro supera la belleza física de muchas mujeres, así lo crees, así lo haces notar ante todos.

Precísame algo, ¿te crees hermosa? Yo no lo creo.

Toco tu nívea y fría mejilla, la siento temblar, retorcerse de miedo. Eres como un suave gatito que, al más mínimo toque, se arquea de placer y, cuando la situación no te conviene, sacas tus garras y atacas, pero, ¿qué pasaría si te cortara las garras? ¿Si te privo de esa libertad?

—_Por favor, suéltame. _

Recuerdo tus suaves suplicas, tus retorcidas mañas sucias por liberarte de mi prisión, pero todo es inútil. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de tu dolor excitan mi cuerpo, revuelven y hacen hervir mi sangre, me vuelven loco, me hacen querer tenerte nuevamente y, ¿por qué no? Podría hacerlo.

Baje al sótano de esa vieja casa que había comprado para fines nada salubres, retorcí la llave sobre la cerradura mil y un veces, abriéndola, dejando escapar un olor a moho pegado y cuerpos putrefactos. El chirrido de la puerta fue innecesario, todo estaba aceitado, todo en su lugar. ¿Quién sospecharía de mí?

Prendí la luz a un costado y baje las contadas escaleras. Ahí, frente a mi, te encontré nuevamente. Perfecta, belleza salvaje y fina, toda tu, oronda, mostrándome tu supremacía y haciéndome hervir la sangre. Parecías dormida, estática, y como soy un ente benevolente, decidí dejarte dormir. Te ves demasiado apetecible para que malogres el momento con tus suaves quejidos.

Acercándome, acaricie tu mejilla y recorrí un camino de besos desde tus purpúreos parpados hasta el comienzo del escote de ese vestido blanco que tan bien te quedaba. Mona, guapa, lindura.

No, tú no eres hermosa. Tú eres perfecta.

—Y por eso, mereces ser preservada. —dije, admirándola desde arriba mientras cepillaba sus negros y cortos cabellos.

Bese tus labios con pasión profunda y mi ingle palpitó, anunciando el inicio de un inminente placer. Puedo sentirlo, cada parte de mi cuerpo siente el frio calor que emane de ti. Trepe, quedando sobre ti, haciendo que tu menudo cuerpo encajara a la perfección con el mío. Presione mi erección contra tu dulce entrada y no pude evitar soltar un mudo gemido de placer. Como amaba tu fría pasión.

—_¡Por favor, no me lastimes, te lo suplico, por favor! _

Esos gritos me enervan la piel y tocan la mas sensible fibra de mi ser. La libido recorre mi mente y mis ojos se empañan al recordar tus mudos y quietos forcejeos. Como desearía poder cogerte de las muñecas, colgarte hacia arriba y hacerte el amor con toda mi pasión. Pronto, perfección, pronto llegara ese momento. Lo prometo.

Alzo tu vestido y, toscamente, te preparo para mi súbita entrada. No puedo aguantar mucho mas, tus gemidos resuenan en mi mente y me ponen a mil. Mi sudor cubre tu cuerpo y hace que el vestido se llene de grasa corporal, eso es malo, a ti te encanta este vestido. Una gota de raciocinio cruzo mi mente y me hace sacarte el atavió lo mas rápido posible, claro, sin dañar la fina tela de seda egipcia. Me levanto, doblo la prenda y la dejo sobre un sillón cercano, mientras regreso a ti, me desprendo de mis ropas con rapidez. No puedo aguantar ni un minuto mas, necesito poseerte, saber que eres mía.

Que solo eres mi perfección.

Me ubico sobre ti nuevamente y adentro mi palpitante hombría en tu sexo frio. Siento tu estrecha intimidad prensándome, haciéndola parte de ti, succionándome cada gota de placer. Suelto un rugido lleno de pasión y, sin juego previo, te embisto con fuerza. Tu cuerpo salta al ritmo del mío, suda con mis propios jugos y hace rechinar el ataúd donde resides.

Pellizco tus rosados pezones, pero el efecto es nulo, no se erectan y eso me hace enojar. Eres una perfecta zorra, me haces esto a propósito, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustan los pezones erectos. Mordisqueo en venganza y los hago ponerse morados y casi arrancarlos de su sitio, es en ese momento en que recuerdo que eres afrodita encarnada y necesitas ser preservada tal cual.

Mis embestidas se hacen mas aceleradas y me suben el pulso. El clímax iba a barrer con todas mis fronteras, las iba a derribar y me iba a dejar moribundo; lo sentía. El tiempo era efímero y no podía tardar mucho. Cogí tu mano y la puse sobre mi trasero, lo masajee y metí uno de tus gráciles dedos dentro de mi. Sabía que eso era el final.

Rugí cual león enjaulado y te llene de mi semilla por completo. Quede estático por unos momentos, dejando que el placer se retirara poco a poco de mi cuerpo, haciendo que la razón regresara a mi. Bruscamente me salí de ti y vi como mi semen corría por tus blancas y perfectas piernas, no reteniendo nada en tu interior.

Recogí tu vestido y, sin limpiarte siquiera, te lo puse de la manera más delicada posible, era seda egipcia de todas maneras. Te ordene el cabello, te pinte los labios de un ferviente colorete rojo, haciendo contrastar tu delicadeza de mujer perfecta. Te volví a acariciar la mejilla y recordé las ultimas palabras que me escupiste.

—_Vete al infierno... tu y tu maldita perfección. _

Reí débilmente.

—Si supieras, querida —susurre, con los ojos fijos en su piel nívea pero amoratada por el tiempo—. Ya estoy en el infierno.

Me vestí, subí los pocos escalones y apague la luz. Di vueltas mil y un veces a la cerradura del sótano, no podía concebir el hecho de compartirte con el mundo. No aun.

Escuche como el timbre retumbo, rimbombante, por la sala de estar de la casa. Guie mis pasos al recibidor y abrí la puerta. Ahí, frente a mi, se encontraba una bella mujer de cuerpo perfecto, de cabellos fulgurantes cual rayos de sol y ojos mieles que hacían derretir a cualquier hombre que los viera.

Pero yo no era cualquier hombre.

Di una falsa sonrisa a mi invitada— Pasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La mujer bajo la cabeza y sentí como sus ojos, fijos en mi, me calaban con impotencia y furia contenida.

—Quiero ser perfecta.

Esa frase lo dijo y significo todo— Adelante.

La vi entrar a mi casa y comprendí algo que no había logrado descubrir en ti. Te creías hermosa, o así lo aparentabas, pero nunca me pediste la perfección, jamás, porque sabias que, para mí, tu ya eras perfecta.

—

Miles de fotógrafos acaparaban el interior de la famosa recién inaugurada tienda de maniquíes y muñecas humanas "_Perfection_".

—Dígame, Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿qué se siente ser el primero en abrir, en la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, una tienda de maniquíes humanos?

El hombre sonrió macabramente— Orgulloso.

La periodista giro la cabeza hacia un maniquí con un delicado vestido de seda blanco. Los ojos del maniquí parecían seguir vivos, como si solo estuviesen atrapados en una continua pesadilla.

—Esa es mi favorita —señaló.

—Ya veo porque —la comunicadora resbalo su dedo por la blanca mejilla de la muñeca—, parece seguir viva.

Ichigo quito la mano de la mujer del maniquí— No la toque. Es demasiado frágil.

—Todos sus maniquíes poseen nombres. Orihime, —señalo a un maniquí tamaño real de cabello naranja y ojos acuosos, llorosos. Suplicantes— Nelliel, —señalo otro maniquí tamaño real pero este poseía cabello verde fulgurante y una especie de mascara de hueso sobre su cabeza— Uryuu. —otro maniquí fue señalado, este era el de un varón. Cada marca de expresión estaba delicadamente detallada— Dígame, Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Cómo se llama este maniquí?

Volvió a señalar a la muñeca tamaño real del vestido de seda blanco, con fulgurantes ojos noche.

—Rukia. Se llama Rukia.

—¿Cómo la muchacha de diecisiete años desaparecida hace dos años?

El hombre se alzo de hombros— Sí, quise hacerle un homenaje, ya que, como puede saber, ella era muy hermosa.

—La ha retratado a la perfección.

El hombre giro y vio la tez clara de la periodista, pensando que ella también desearía ser perfecta.

—Disculpe —interrumpió Kurosaki—, ¿no desearía charlar un rato en la sala de estar?

La mujer parpadeo y asintió. Su jefe le iba a dar un aumento por hacer esa entrevista personal al gran cirujano plástico, Ichigo Kurosaki quien, en su afán por perfeccionar los cuerpos de sus pacientes, había creado su propia tienda de maniquíes humanos.

Esa noche, la reportera nunca llego a casa y, a la mañana siguiente, un nuevo maniquí humano se exhibía entre los aparadores de la tienda de muñecas, curiosamente, idéntico a Isane, la periodista para el canal de cable "_Soul Society_" que lo había entrevistado.

Pero para Ichigo Kurosaki, ningún maniquí podría igualar a la belleza de su Rukia, aquel cándido gatito que había muerto en las fauces de la curiosidad y que, cada noche, se entregaba a él de la manera mas sucia y degradante posible.

Los ataúdes caían, si no habían cuerpos con que rellenarlos, pero eso no era problema para él que cada noche, con ferviente pasión, descendía sus cuerpos titiriteros al sótano y los ponía en sus respectivos lechos de muerte. Claro esta, el lecho de Rukia era junto a él, sobre su cama y bajo sus sabanas, húmedas de retorcido placer carnal.

—Me pregunto —cuestionó el cirujano plástico. La voz salía entrecortada de sus labios, a la par que embestía el cuerpo muerto de la fémina sobre su cama—, ¿qué dirías ahora si estuvieses viva, Rukia?

Una voz resonó en la cabeza del hombre de fulgurante cabellera naranja y sonrió para sus adentros:

—_Idiota. _

Sí, esa era la palabra favorita de su perfecto títere de porcelana.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autor:<br>**_

_**¿Les doy mi sincera opinion? No quedo como me hubiese gustado que quedase pero al menos espero haberles revuelto algo en su interior (?), si no lo he logrado, esperenme unas semanas mas y les tendre algo verdaderamente terrorifico (?).  
><strong>_

_**Titule a la viñeta como la canción porque me parecio que llevaba el sentido que yo queria darle a la mini historia. En esta semana estare contestando todos sus amables y hermosos reviews, gracias por el apoyo que me dan y espero que esta colección siga siendo de su total agrado.  
><strong>_

_**Advierto que, posiblemente, a partir de ahora, las viñetas ya no seran tan graciosas, ya saben, tiene que haber un balance.  
><strong>_

**Dejen un review o "A" los perseguira y revelara sus mundanos secretos  
><strong>

**-la weona esta viendo demasiado Pretty Little Liars(?)-  
><strong>


	13. Imagenes

_**Notas de Autora: -termina de tender su ropa- hmm, espero que seque para mañana, veo nubes negras en el cielo. Espero y no llueva (?).  
><strong>_

_**Habia tenido planeado actualizar el domingo despues de regresar de mi viaje de campo pero Fanfiction se puso especial y no dejaba actualizar, asi que aqui me tienen, actualizando el martes. Esta es mi semana de redención, aquella semana donde imploro al espiritu santo perdon por los cursos jalados (?).  
><strong>_

_**Veo que a muchos les ha gustado la viñeta de terror, mientras que a otros no tanto, pero en fin, ¿no todas han de gustar cierto? Lo importante es que les resulte interesante. Y, como estoy de humor para mas suspenso, en cualquier momento les caera otra viñeta terrorifica pero esta vez algo distinta a la anterior. Sí, ya tengo la idea craneada.  
><strong>_

_**Debo pedirles una gran disculpa porque, en el capitulo anterior, debí poner en la advertencia el **_**OoC justificado**_** pero se me olvido y tambien algun concepto de necrofilia. Gajes del oficio.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, estas historias las hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion.**_

_**Recomendación musical: **_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=Ay_D PoetjDw & feature = related_** -unan los espacios-  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Imágenes<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Febrero había llegado más rápido de lo normal y las cosas en el instituto se habían complicado al estar próximo el día de San Valentín. Yo, por otro lado, no tenia idea de que trataba e Ichigo, el aquí apodado "_señor sonrisas_", no me había querido decir absolutamente nada sobre el tema, por lo que tuve que recurrir a mi segunda opción, Ishida. Él me había explicado de qué trataba el día de San Valentín y me sorprendí al ver que tenía un significado tan hermoso, sentimental y subjetivo, pero igual de hermoso.

Ese 14 de febrero la nieve se había esmerado en esparcir su blancura por el pueblo. Apreté involuntariamente los chocolates que tenía guardados en mi bolso, y es que Inoue me había obligado a hacerlos con ella y Arisawa, al parecer este día es importante para ellas.

"_Dale los chocolates a la persona más importante en tu corazón_" —recordé lo que Inoue me había dicho y sentí mis mejillas acalorarse ante la imagen que vino a mi mente. Ichigo tonto.

Escuche el timbre de la salida retumbar en todo el lugar. Al ser teniente, había tenido que ir a firmar unos papeles a la casa de Urahara y recién había acabado mi trabajo; así que aquí estoy, recostada en el muro del instituto de Ichigo, esperando a que salga para poder ir a casa. Vuelvo a apretar los chocolates y un nudo de nerviosismo se asienta en mi estomago.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos largo rato, hasta que sentí como una grande y cálida mano me revolvía el cabello. Levante la mirada y pude ver a mi nakama sonreírme tierna y burlonamente.

— ¿Así que me extrañas tanto que vienes a recogerme, eh?

El color subió a mis mejillas— ¡Idiota! Vine porque tengo que asegurarme que no huyas de tus responsabilidades.

—Sí, mamá. —espetaste con sarcasmo.

Sentí el enojo crecer dentro de mí y te iba a lanzar unas cuantas verdades hasta que me sonreíste, me llamaste tonta amargada y caminamos rumbo a casa. Esa sonrisa en tu rostro me recuerda a las tantas imágenes que tengo almacenadas de ti en mi memoria. Tus caídas, tus logros, tus bienvenidas y también tus despedidas. Cuando has vivido tanto tiempo como yo, tiendes a memorizar cada momento significativo en tu memoria, así no olvidas quien eres y de dónde vienes.

En mi despiste, choque contra Ichigo y estuve a punto de caer al suelo hasta que sentí tus manos afianzarme, pero fue en vano y ambos caímos a la nieve. Tarde me di cuenta que mis chocolates habían caído pero no era lo único.

—¿Para mí? —señale una caja con forma de conejo tirada en la nieve. Él asintió sonrojado, luego dirigió su mirada a mi caja de chocolates— Son para ti.

—Gracias.

Ambos cogimos nuestros respectivos chocolates, nos miramos y reímos ante el momento tan cliché.

La vida no se cuenta en años que vivimos, sino en imágenes que recordamos. Y esta, definitivamente es una imagen que atesorare siempre.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**_

_**Sí, despues del susto, una buena cucharada de miel y dulce de leche es ideal para asentar las cosas. Este drabble fue hecho para Kora en el concurso "Lluvia de Drabbles" del foro StopRain. La canción recomendada, es con la que escribi este drabble, lease, pura miel sobre hojuelas.  
><strong>_

_**Todo vuelve al ritmo normal de actualización: Cada viernes, sabado o domingo, estare actualizando o por lo menos lo intentare, ya que el ritmo de trabajo se esta acelerando mas y mas.  
><strong>_

**_Con respecto a sus reviews, todos contestados y awwww casi 100 reviews, me hacen llorar, muchisimas gracias por seguir esta loca idea y espero que la sigan apoyando._  
><strong>

**Dejen un review y un muercielago en peligro de extinción sera salvado. Sí, es Ulquiorra (?)  
><strong>

**-qué?-**_**  
><strong>_


	14. Un solo corazón

_**Notas de la autora: -al borde de la gastritis cronica- Tres exposiciones en un dia para la otra semana y huelga de estudiantes ¡¿ES EN SERIO? ;O;  
><strong>_

_**Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores, la verdad, siendo sinceras, ya no voy a poner fecha de actualización ni nada, simplemente los sorprendere un dia como hoy u otro y colgare un capitulo porque estoy viendo que la inspiración aparece cuando menos lo esperas. Esta viñeta -si se le podria llamar a esto asi- se escribio sola en el camino de regreso a casa de la facultad.  
><strong>_

_**ACLARACIONES: Esta viñeta no es nada mas ni nada menos que un experimento, ¿en que consiste? Bien, el año pasado, de regreso de un paseo de campo, se me ocurrio la curiosa idea de combinar Bleach con la saga de los Cazadores Oscuros o Dark Hunters. Ciertamente, he visto varias ADAPTACIONES de Bleach a esta increible saga pero todas siempre han sido pegadas a lo que dice Sherrilyn y tuve que salir del fandom para encontrar una historia verdaderamente basada y no adaptada de esta saga.  
><strong>_

_**Asi que comence a escribir las ideas de como se desarrollaria el fic y todo lo demas. En febrero de este año, termine el fic, no escrito, sino en ideas. Todo esta plasmado en mi diario negro y empece a escribirlo desde ese dia. Debido a las clases, se me esta haciendo tarea imposible seguir pasando las ideas a un word decente. Asi que planifique esta viñeta para ver si el fic tendria aceptación con el publico o estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo que podia invertir en estudiar. Toda la viñeta esta basada en la idea general del fanfic.  
><strong>_

_**Ahora, otra cosilla que quiero aclarar para que se entienda mejor la viñeta y de paso el fanfic: **_Toda la viñeta transcurre a partir del capitulo 460 del manga de Bleach_**, **__**saquen sus propias conclusiones a partir de ello ;) Mas abajo explicare algunos terminos sueltos que no explique dentro de la viñeta.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni la saga de libros "Dark Hunters" me pertenece, estos son de sus respectivos autores. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Un solo corazón.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, año 2680 D.C._

Puedes ver el vaho saliendo de tus belfos, siendo ajeno a tu helado estado. La nieve caía con fuerza sobre la gran Nueva York, blanqueando las calles con su platina escarcha, dándole un aire a hogar y chocolate caliente. Haciéndote recordar épocas que, con el tiempo, has debido de olvidar pero tu corazón, terco y necio, rechaza esa idea.

Sientes la helada nieve cayéndote por tus naranjas cabellos, extraños a la vista de todos, pero a ti no te importa. De todas formas, es problema de ellos. Te sacudes un poco la cabeza para mitigar el frio y puedes ver a la lejanía una silueta conocida. Ya la has visto antes.

Tu corazón se acelera. Es ella.

Corres a toda velocidad por una de las calles adyacentes y sigues la sombra que, como niña de jardín de infancia, voltea, te sonríe y sigue corriendo, para ver hasta donde la sigues. Y tú, ilusamente, lo haces. Tu abrigo de mil quinientos dólares se sacude ante el viento furioso que haces al correr, dándole un aire a ser mas una capa que un abrigo.

Las personas te quedan mirando; estas corriendo como un loco sin saber a donde te guía esa sombra extraña. Pronto, te cansas, decides parar para tomar aire y te ves reflejado en el vidrio del aparador de una tienda. Tu mirada se torna turbia al descubrir tu imagen maldita, en lo que te has convertido a causa de la traición.

Tus ojos negros no combinan para nada con el tono claro de tu cabello, ¿y eso qué? Negros, mieles, cualquiera sea el color, estas maldito y lo sabes. No te atreves a mostrar los dientes porque sabes que saldrías corriendo, horrorizado de ti mismo, tentando a salir a la luz del sol para terminar con tu fatal existencia. Con tu inmortal y asquerosa existencia.

Escuchas un maullido proveniente de un callejón oculto entre los rascacielos de la gran manzana. Te acercas lentamente y divisas una caja olvidada, casi cubierta en su totalidad de nieve. Dentro de la caja divisas algo blanco que se confunde con la escarcha helada y que lo único que la diferencia de la nieve es que esta maúlla sin control, pidiéndote un abrazo confortante.

Un gato.

De un color blanco tan puro que pareciera confundirse entre las sabanas blancas que cubren la ciudad, pero lo que te resulta extraño es el peculiar color de ojos que tiene. Violáceos. Orbes violáceas, llenas de un sentimiento de suplica que te hacen cogerlo y darle parte de tu calor corporal. Sabias que no podías dejarlo ahí, sobre la nieve helada. Aun conservabas un resquicio de humanidad.

"_Pero no soy humano_" —te delata tu mente, dolida por la perdida.

Acoges al gato en tu casa pero no le pones un nombre, solo lo llamas "_gato_".

Los días van pasando, la monotonía en la que te has sumido te deja cansado y hostigado. La sombra no ha vuelto a aparecer y temes que te estés volviendo loco. La soledad vuelve locas a las personas, ninguna es la excepción.

Por las noches cazas demonios que acechan la ciudad, siendo el guardián secreto de Nueva York, guardándole todos sus secretos. Mientras peleas, tus manos se manchan de la sangre demoniaca, tus colmillos brillan a la luz de la opaca luna, cada vez mas cerca a la tierra y que se ve como si estuvieses tocándola, tus ojos negros, sin pupila alguna, titilan ante la excitación de la pelea. Aun no has perdido tu toque.

Un demonio te hace recordar eventos que debías de haber olvidado y, nuevamente, te sumes en una completa depresión. Llevas así más de seiscientos años, ¿qué más daba de todas maneras? El sol esta por salir y tu tientas a tu suerte al vagar por las calles, aledañas a tu casa, para pensar en tu situación actual, en porque terminaron así las cosas. Sobre todo, recuerdas a la persona que no deberías mencionar ni en tus pensamientos.

Los primeros rayos del sol hacen eco en las blancas calles de Nueva York pero tú has desaparecido cual criatura nocturna ajena a la vida del resto. Subes el ascensor hasta el último piso y ves tu Pent-house, a oscuras y con las ventanas de hierro caladas sobre las de vidrio. Recorres la sala-comedor y llegas a tu habitación. Entras y abres el armario, repleto de armas de alto calibre que te ayudan a matar a los demonios que combates. Pero hay una en especial que te llama la atención. De guarda y hoja blanca, tan pura como el gatito que ronronea sobre tus aposentos.

Sode No Shirayuki brilla en todo su esplendor en el centro de tu armario de armas. El único recuerdo que te vincula al pasado, lo único que jamás podrás dejar atrás, pase lo que pase.

Rukia Kuchiki regresa a tus memorias turbias, sumiéndote mas en la depresión, haciendo que tus demonios internos resurjan. Recuerdas la fatídica noche en que murió y tú, con la sed de venganza a flor de piel, hiciste un pacto con el diablo y firmaste tu sentencia de muerte o de inmortalidad.

Esa fatídica noche, ella te sonrió por última vez, te dio sus últimas palabras y se fue de tu vida para siempre. Claro, ante el calor de la batalla, tú también moriste pero, milagrosamente, reviviste y cumpliste tu venganza, asesinando cruelmente a los detractores de su muerte. Pero fue una venganza vacía porque ella no estaba contigo, nunca mas lo estaría.

Recuerdas las primeras semanas de inmortalidad, lo duro que fue adaptarse a dormir de día y cazar de noche, los duros entrenamientos a los que te sometían otros de tu especie para poder sobrevivir pero todo valió la pena porque, actualmente, todos conocían tu nombre, vivos e inmortales. Los vivos te conocían como el gran magnate sin rostro de la empresa "_Chappy S.A_." productora de bienes raíces en todo el mundo, mientras que los inmortales te conocían como el sanguinario Kurosaki, el cazador oscuro más joven en las líneas de Artemisa. Y es que no parecías de más de veinte años.

Acaricias suavemente la espada y puedes sentirla latir, como si Rukia aun estuviese ahí, como si nunca se hubiese ido de tu vida. La sombra de su recuerdo siempre te perseguirá, no importa cuando intentes olvidarla y eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Buenas noches, Rukia —le susurras a la espada y, acto seguido, cierras el armario, dando por terminado tu escena de auto compasión.

Regresas sobre tus pasos y te adentras al baño. Una ducha caliente te hará dormir como un bebe.

Las horas pasan y tus sueños se han convertido en vividas pesadillas que amenazan tu frágil mente y acongojan a tu ya lacerado corazón. La muerte de Rukia, tan vivida, se hace presente en tu sueño, crees que todo es tu culpa pero, cuando sabes la verdad, solo sientes odio y lastima. Porque fuiste traicionado por el demonio con cara de ángel.

Un maullido y un constante llamado te despiertan. Al abrir los ojos, distingues a tu minino amigo sobre tu pecho, lamiéndote el mentón y a una persona que te mira preocupado. Es tu escudero, quien ha regresado después de una semana de viajes por trabajo.

De cabellos azules cortos, ojos azul marino y lentes cuadrados, tu escudero esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora y te dice:

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, Kurosaki.

— ¿Qué hora es, Ishida? —respondes y te frotas el rostro con la mano, intentando desaparecer las horrorosas imágenes de tu mente. No quieres volver a cerrar los ojos en lo que resta de la noche.

Ishida suspira, esperando esa despistes de tu parte— Las ocho de la noche y es mejor que te apresures. Los Daimons no se atrapan solos.

Daimons. Así les llamaban a los demonios que cazaban toda la noche para proteger a la humanidad ya que estos, al igual que ellos, eran inmortales pero los Daimons absorbían el alma de las personas y las drenaban, dejándolas en un estado catatónico del que nunca podrían salir. Para eso existías tú y el resto de cazadores, quienes se encargaban de matarlos para establecer un equilibrio con el mundo.

Pero a veces te preguntabas que bien te había hecho el mundo si te había quitado a lo más preciado para ti.

Tu escudero se retira, dejándote para que te alistes. Era hora de cazar, de matar... y de paso, porque no, comer algo picante por el camino o chocolates, se le antojaban mejor los chocolates.

Después de unos minutos, sales de tu alcoba con espada en mano derecha y tu minino amigo en la izquierda. Tu escudero, arqueando una ceja, te dijo:

—¿De donde salió ese gato?

Alzaste los hombros— Lo encontré en un callejón abandonado. No podía dejarlo ahí.

—Pudiste haberlo llevado a un alberge de animales.

—Ninguna estaba abierto a las cuatro de la mañana.

El escudero de lentes suspiro— Déjalo, mañana lo llevare a un alberge.

—No —contestaste rápidamente—, creo que lo conservare.

Tu escudero vio con más detalle al gato. No eras estúpido, sabias que Ishida había estado curioseando tu armario de armas y espadas y que había estado en tu despacho, donde guardabas las cosas mas preciadas del hoy y de tu ayer.

—Como en aquella foto... —oíste susurrar a tu escudero. Genial, él había descubierto la foto que guardabas con celosía en tu despacho.

—¿Qué foto? —pediste con autoridad y al ver como los ojos de tu escudero se aguaron te diste cuenta de todo. Habías perdido tu temple y la humanidad te estaba consumiendo.

—Ella tenía los mismos ojos violáceos en la foto que tienes en tu despacho. Se veían felices juntos.

Miraste al gatito, acurrucado entre tus brazos, y un sentimiento de nostalgia te asalto el cuerpo, haciéndote pensar en que debías volverte mas fuerte. Estabas mostrando debilidad al dejar caer esa ínfima lágrima que se escapo sin permiso de tus ojos.

Estabas volviéndote humano y no lo eras, no podrias volver a serlo jamás. Estabas maldito y debías recordarlo.

—¿Estas bien, Kurosaki? —tu escudero probablemente se ha preocupado al ver esa gota de agua resbalar por tu mejilla.

Nunca llorabas. No después de morir.

No dijiste nada y, con ese temple fuerte que te caracterizaba, dejaste al minino en aquella canasta que habías comprado para él la noche pasada. Guardaste tu espada de hoja corta en su funda y te dirigiste a la cocina por un poco de leche.

Sí, seguías siendo humano y eso te frustraba.

Al regresar, viste a Ishida acariciando al gatito en su canasta.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No tiene nombre, solo lo llamo gato —dijiste con algo de recelo ante tu momento de debilidad.

—Pues es mejor que pienses en uno porque no pienso ponerle a su collar "_gato_".

La verdad, no eras bueno poniendo nombres, sino pregúntales a tus socios, quienes se burlaron abiertamente cuando les dijiste que el nombre de la empresa de bienes raíces se denominaba "_Chappy S.A._". Claro, un ultimátum fue lo único que necesitaste imponer para que aceptaran el nombre.

Para tu mala suerte, solo un nombre se te venia a la mente cuando veías a ese gato de ojos extraños pero cálidos.

—Se llamara Rukia.

Viste a Ishida girar su rostro con estupefacción y supiste que él sabía sobre tu escabroso pasado. Aquel que con tanto afán deseas borrar de la faz de la tierra.

Tu escudero te dedico una cálida sonrisa de medio lado, denotando su aceptación por el nombre— No podría ser de otra forma, ¿no?

Le sonreíste de igual manera— Por supuesto.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Y ambos sabían a que se referían cuando decían eso.

En ese momento, te diste cuenta de que no te importaría volver a ser humano porque era lo único que deseabas, pero luego, recordabas por quien querías vivir y todo se desmoronaba. En un ciclo sin fin de depresión.

Recordaste súbitamente las palabras de Rukia, antes de que quedaras sin poderes de shinigami:

"_¡Si te hacen daño, te ayudare! ¡Si no puedes moverte, entonces peleare en tu lugar! ¡Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también! ¿¡Somos amigos, verdad?"_

Tu corazón te ha traicionado y ha recordado cosas que no deberías. Pero tu mente te hace reaccionar y recuerdas una frase de tu querida y preciada amiga: "_Demuéstrales que la desesperación no te domina_". Reaccionas. Un sentimiento nuevo aflora en tu interior.

Determinación.

Ishida lo ha notado y te mira con compasión porque sabe que es lo único que puede ofrecerte. El resto lo tienes que hacer por tu cuenta. Regresas nuevamente a tu habitación y abres el armario. Ahí, tan blanca y pura como siempre, Sode No Shirayuki te saluda y te las buenas noches.

—Esta es... —escuchas a Ishida tras de ti y decides compartir parte de la historia que has callado durante mas de cinco siglos. Guardándola celosamente en tu interior.

—Sí, esta es... —tu voz tiembla un poco al intentar descubrir parte de tu alma—, la única cosa que me aferra al pasado.

Ves a Ishida contemplar la espada con un brillo extraño en los ojos, sabes que también esta recordando. Y por un momento, sientes que no estas solo, que él esta contigo pase lo que pase. Que será tu amigo, siendo como seas.

La nieve cubre Nueva York en su totalidad y el frio te cala los huesos hasta la medula, las calles, para ser las cuatro de la mañana, las ves repleta de personas. Nuevamente la sombra que habías visto aparecer semanas atrás, aparece ante ti pero esta vez clara como el agua sobre la misma vitrina en la cual te viste la última vez.

Ahí estabas tú, con tu uniforme del instituto Karakura que, por la antigüedad de tu pasado, debe haber sido demolido hace muchos años. Tus ojos, normalmente negros como la noche, ahora eran de ese mismo color miel con un brillo en ellos y tú sabias a que se debía ese brillo porque, a tu lado, reflejado en el espejo, estaba la figura de Rukia, con su cabello azabache recortado, sus grandes ojos violáceos tan expresivos y te mostraba una mirada llena de comprensión. Te estaba diciendo algo y, como siempre, comprendiste con una sola mirada y sin necesidad de palabras.

_Estoy aquí, te cuidare, pase lo que pase_

En el reflejo, pudiste ver como Rukia te tomaba la mano con gentileza y te mostraba su apoyo incondicional. Algo sorprendido por la acción, volteaste tu mirada para ver si no era una ilusión más nada encontraste. Cuando regresaste la mirada al espejo, Rukia se había ido y solo tu reflejo, con tus ojos negros y tu abrigo de mil quinientos dólares, aparecía en la ventana.

Esa visión, te estuvieses volviendo loco o no, te reconforto más de lo que hubieses esperado. No había necesidad de caer en la desesperación porque sabia que Rukia vendría y le daría una patada tan fuerte que lo dejaría sin descendencia y cantando como soprano. De pronto, escuchas un grito que estremece los edificios de Nueva York.

Los Daimons estaban atacando a un inocente civil. Sin prisas, te dirigiste al lugar de los hechos y asesinaste a cada uno de los malditos demonios con tu espada pero esta vez era diferente porque sentías el peso de alguien a tu espalda, como si Rukia te estuviese ayudando en espíritu.

Pronto la noche se fue y el amanecer se avecino con fuerza. Antes de que te quemaras con el inminente sol, viste parte del amanecer y dijiste:

—No volveré a mostrar debilidad, te lo juro, Rukia.

Dicho esto ultimo, el sol apareció en todo su esplendor, pero ya no estabas ahí para verlo.

* * *

><p><em>Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña, año 2680 D.C.<em>

Te despertaste, sudando frio y agitada, todo te daba vueltas. No entendías a que se debía ese extraño sueño. Corrías por calles desconocidas para ti pero, por alguna extraña razón, sabias que esperabas a alguien y de pronto lo viste. Aquel chico de extraño cabello naranja siempre aparecía en tus sueños y se te aceleraba el corazón con solo verlo. Otro suceso extraño es que siempre, al despertarte, no recordabas su rostro, solo su extravagante cabello.

Te secaste el rostro con un pañuelo a tu lado, saliste de la cama y te viste en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Tenías un semblante desastroso, tu cabello, corto y de color azabache, estaba revuelto y pegado a tu rostro, tus orbes violáceas denotaban cansancio y frustración, el tamaño de tus ojeras, debido a las malas noches, eran notorias. Un trueno volvió blanca la habitación y te diste cuenta de que la lluvia estaba en su máximo apogeo y la tormenta se reía de tus vividas pesadillas.

Escuchaste como la puerta de tu alcoba se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios como el sol entro. Su aspecto preocupado te encogió el corazón y supiste que es lo que había pasado. Probablemente has gritado durante la pesadilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? —le escuchaste preguntar.

Solo te dedicaste a asentir con la cabeza y decirle palabras que la harían dormir mejor, pero que no te ayudaban a ti de ninguna manera. Viste como regreso sobre sus pasos hacia su alcoba.

El lugar donde te encontrabas era inmenso, el lujo te rodeaba pero tú lo sentías vacio, inhóspito, como si ese no fuera el lugar donde tendrías que estar. Como si todo lo que pasara no fuese correcto para ti, como si estuvieses en una dimensión paralela.

Fuiste rápidamente hacia tu mesa de noche, cogiste una pequeña caja musical y le diste vuelta. Una hermosa melodía comenzó a inundar la habitación, llenándola de una triste canción desesperada. Un trueno y otro más volvieron blanca tu habitación y, en el espejo, pudiste ver la sombra de alguien. Rápidamente corriste hacia el espejo y esperaste a que otro trueno se hiciera presente para ver con más claridad la sombra. El cielo te hizo caso y otro trueno te hizo ver esa anhelada cabellera naranja que, por una extraña razón, no poseía rostro.

Te asustaste visiblemente y corriste las cortinas de tu habitación para intentar detener la luz proveniente del cielo. Te acobardaste tanto que decidiste envolverte en tus mantas y edredones para volver a conciliar ese sueño reparador que tanto te pedía el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, la suave melodía invadió tus sentidos y te mermo cual canción de cuna para un bebe. Pero volviste a soñar con él, aquel chico de extraña cabellera, que, en una batalla que no comprendías con exactitud, él te salvaba la vida y tú no le dabas las gracias porque, por otro motivo desconocido para ti, ya habías asimilado tu muerte.

Mas la única frase que suena rimbombante en tus pensamientos es:

_Te protegeré quieras o no. Todas tus opiniones no serán tomadas en cuenta... te salvare, Rukia._

—Ichigo... —susurraste inconscientemente, a sabiendas que, al despertar, solo recordarías el extravagante cabello naranja del héroe de tus sueños. Literalmente hablando.

Morfeo te reclama a ti y a tu amante en distintos lugares del mundo, sabiendo él que la redención es lo único que podría unirlos nuevamente. Él te necesita y tu a él, tan simple como eso, ambos corazones están conectados por lazos indestructibles, los cuales, no importa el tiempo y ni la distancia, se reencontraran y se complementaran.

Porque en vida habían perdido mucho pero, en sueños, tu corazón y el de él latían al mismo tiempo, siendo uno solo.

**Un solo corazón.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<br>**_

_***Escudero:** En el mundo de los cazadores oscuros, se define escudero como la persona humana encargada de las necesidades del cazador. No es cualquier humano, normalmente los escuderos poseen alguna dinastia o simplemente son de sangre azul. Hay casos donde los cazadores contratan a sus escuderos que son personas sin antepasados pero que son de su entera confianza. Los escuderos protegen al cazador en el dia y se encargan de sus finanzas y otras necesidades basicas.  
><em>

_***Artemisa: **Diosa de la caza.**  
><strong>_

_***Los cazadores oscuros **no pueden salir al sol o se incineran vivos, viene en la clausula de la inmortalidad eterna. Esto se debe a una riña entre** Artemisa **y** Apolo, dios del sol y hermano de Artemisa, **que no puede ver ni a Daimons ni a cazadores caminando bajo la luz del sol, que vendrian a ser sus dominios.**  
><strong>_

_***Daimons: **En sencillas cuentas, son identicos a los cazadores oscuros, solo que son rubios y altos y tienden a robar el alma de las personas por medio de mordiscos.**  
><strong>_

_**He intentado poner las definiciones lo mas claras posibles porque no quiero revelar mucho del proyecto, no aun.  
><strong>_

_**Debo decir que, al estar toda la viñeta -o lo que sea que salio- en segunda persona, me tomo mas tiempo de lo debido escribirla. Espero no haber cometido tantos errores de gramática.  
><strong>_

_**Sus reviews, awww, son un sol, gracias por leer mis idas de olla todas ocurridas e inventadas en el carro de regreso a casa :3. Los quiero mucho a todos.  
><strong>_

**Con amor, DiLaurentis.  
><strong>


	15. Remember that will last forever

**Notas de Autora:  
><strong>

**Quisiera comenzar diciendo que esta viñeta es muy especial para mí. Normalmente, desde finales de mayo hasta finales de junio, mi estado de animo decae considerablemente debido a sucesos infortunados del pasado. Cosas que todos debemos afrontar tarde o temprano: La muerte. **

**Lo admitire: No podia terminar desde hace tres semanas esta viñeta porque, cada vez que escribia un pedazo, comenzaba a sentirme mal y lloraba. Asimilada o no, la muerte, a pesar de los años, sigue dejando cicatrices. Unas mas profundas que otras.  
><strong>

**"**Recuerdos que perdurarán por siempre**" eso es lo que pienso cada vez que me adentro en el solitario jardín en el que estan enterrados las personas que, de pequeña, le dieron sentido a la solitaria vida de mi hermano y a la mia. De padres que trabajaban hasta tarde, mis abuelos fueron mis segundos padres.  
><strong>

**Gracias a mi abuelo, aprendí el amor por la lectura. Gracias a mi abuela, aprendí lo gratificante de la cocina casera.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi propiedad, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
><strong>

**Recomendación musical: **_I want a mom that will last forever_** by **_Cyndi Lauper._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that will last forever<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Porque, un día, todos moriremos, pero es nuestro recuerdo el que perdurará por siempre en los corazones de las personas que amamos._

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_**Ichigo**_

Hola mamá, ¿cómo has estado? Se que hace mucho tiempo deje de escribirte estas cartas porque, de alguna forma, Yuzu siempre las encontraba y terminaba llorando con cada palabra. Por el bien de ella, decidí no escribirte más pero, como ves, aquí estoy. Han pasado muchas cosas en nuestras vidas desde que te fuiste, sobre todo en la mía. Primero te hablare de Yuzu: Ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la tímida niña de primaria. Yuzu ha crecido tanto que a veces siento que yo soy el que esta envejeciendo ¡Y no tengo ni veinte años!

Desde tu partida, ella se ha encargado de las cosas de la casa, es una gran cocinera y ama de casa. En un futuro, será una buena esposa, aunque no se lo digas, no quiero que piense que le estoy dando permiso para ese tipo de cosas. Papa y yo somos muy recelosos en ese aspecto, la diferencia es que yo no lo admito con tanta fluidez. Cambiando de tema, Karin ha echado cuerpo pero eso no le quita su pasión por el futbol; sigue siendo la hiperactiva niña de siempre solo que más adulta. Karin se encarga de proteger a Yuzu de los pervertidos y, por si te preguntas quien la cuida a ella, pues, yo no me preocuparía, su patada es idéntica a la de Rukia.

Si te preguntas por el viejo, solo diré que a veces me avergüenzo de ser su hijo, si vieras en los líos en los que me mete pensarías de la misma manera. Sin embargo, hay otras veces, contadas, en las que su sabiduría me sorprende y me insta a ser mejor persona. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, soy su imagen y semejanza, aunque saque muchas buenas cualidades de ti, o eso dice Rukia.

Te estarás preguntando _"¿Por qué mi hijo menciona tanto a esa tal Rukia?_" pues, digamos que es parte de los cambios que he sufrido desde la última vez que te escribí hace más de seis años.

Si te contara la historia desde el comienzo, quizá nunca terminaría pero te hare un resumen rápido: Rukia no es humana. Bien, no es el mejor comienzo pero así ha pasado. Ella es una shinigami, actualmente, teniente del treceavo escuadrón. No me digas que no sabes sobre los shinigamis porque papá es uno y confío en que él te haya contado lo necesario. En fin, la conocí en una situación extraña, en un momento inadecuado y con mi vida peligrando, aun así, ella dio su vida por protegerme a mí y a mi familia. Y eso es algo que admiro y valoro mucho de ella.

Después del extraño suceso, ella me transfirió sus poderes y yo pude convertirme en shinigami. Desde ese día, protejo a la ciudad de Karakura de los Hollows, espíritus que han sido devorados por la soledad y desesperación y que por ende se convierten en espíritus malvados. No mamá, no me he iniciado en las drogas o algo por el estilo, todo lo que te digo es real. Ella es real... y especial.

Desde ese día mi vida ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y a veces siento que sigue girando. He peleado muchas veces y he sido héroe otras veces, pero no lo he hecho por reconocimiento, sino por proteger a los que amo. Tu muerte, mamá, me enseño a que debo ser fuerte para proteger a los que amo y son importantes para mi. No quiero tener que perder a otra persona. No lo soportaría.

Últimamente, Rukia se ha vuelto un pilar importante en mi vida. Bien, no admito eso públicamente pero eres mi madre y tú me entiendes. Rukia me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, me insta a nunca rendirme y se que puedo contar con ella para cualquier cosa. Cuando pelea, siento que si no estoy yo a su lado, la puedo perder y ese sentimiento me acongoja siempre. Aun así, la dejo pelear porque sé, con certeza, que ella es fuerte y logrará superar a cualquier enemigo que se le presente.

Sin embargo, el miedo a perderla sigue presente.

Rukia es mi amiga, la persona más importante en mi vida y aquella mujer que cambio mi mundo. Desearía que la hubieses conocido, es mandona, pequeña, con un carácter de los mil demonios cuando esta enojada pero siempre porta un temple seguro y firme ante cualquier situación, a veces puede ser una niña pequeña y en otras se le puede confundir con un luchador por la manera en que patea. Créeme, no conoces el verdadero dolor hasta que Rukia te patea pero ¡No te enojes con ella! La verdad, tú también me patearías si me vieses en mis momentos malos.

Se hace tarde, mamá, el frio, a pesar de ser mayo, se ha asentado en el cementerio. Como puedes ver, estoy escribiendo esto en tus aposentos, sabes que si lo hago en casa, Yuzu lo encontrará y se pondrá triste. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y tan poco tiempo, la vida ha seguido su curso desde que te fuiste pero ¿te digo un secreto? La vida sin Rukia, es... aburrida. Sin ella, el curso de mi universo no puede seguir.

Debo dejar de leer tanto a Shakespeare, me estoy volviendo sentimental. Aunque eso esta bien, mientras solo tu veas esa parte de mi, no hay problema.

_Te amo mamá, nunca lo olvides._

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**Rukia. **_

Querida Hisana-sa... perdón, Hisana-nee-chan:

Estoy nerviosa, nunca he escrito este tipo de cartas pero tanto Ichigo como Nii-sama estuvieron de acuerdo en que debía escribirte por tu aniversario. Al parecer se están comenzando a llevar mejor y eso me llena de una felicidad inusitada.

No se que debería decirte, nunca llegue a conocerte y tu recuerdo es algo borroso en mi memoria, pero de igual manera deseo plasmarte mis sentimientos en este papel. Nii-sama habla maravillas de ti, te conozco por él. Dice que fuiste amable, que fuiste hermosa y la mujer más bondadosa que él hubiese conocido... de acuerdo, aquí exagero un poco porque él no dijo ninguna de esas cosas. Lo admito, leí uno de tus diarios, esos que Nii-sama esconde bajo siete llaves, pero tengo el presentimiento de que él quería que los encuentre, sino, no los hubiese dejado sobre mi escritorio.

He podido conocerte un poco mas a partir de esos diarios, saber sobre tus gustos, tú día a día y el amor que le profesabas a Nii-sama. Dices que lamentas no haberle devuelto en intensidad el amor que él te profeso; creo que mientes, porque, según tus palabras, lo amabas demasiado es solo que tenias miedo. Si tenías miedo de Ginrei-sama, creo que hablarlo con Nii-sama hubiese solucionado las cosas. No te juzgo, hermana, por el contrario, después de saber tu vida, te admiro mucho.

Has pasado por cosas que no debiste y sabes lo agria y vacía que puede llegar a ser la vida pero Nii-sama te encontró y te salvó. A veces te envidio, ya que tú encontraste a esa persona que complemento tu existencia y te saco adelante mientras, yo aun sigo esperando.

Oh, esto es una reverenda cursilería, espero nadie más que tu lea esto, porque si Ichigo se llega a enterar de que dije algo tan cursi me perderá el respeto.

Antes de comentarte sobre Ichigo, estoy obligada por la estirpe Kuchiki que cargo en decirte algo que Nii-sama me confió, algo que solo yo he escuchado de sus labios y estoy feliz de que sea así: "_Te extraño_". Se que no es gran cosa pero, para Nii-sama, es un gran avance el que me haya confiado eso, significa que cada día valgo mas a sus ojos y eso ¡No sabes como me llena de dicha! Sobre todo por las dificultades que tuve que pasar los primeros 50 años siendo la hermana adoptada de Nii-sama. Ajena a la sabiduría de mi adopción, ajena a ti y, a veces, ajena a mi misma. Pero fue Ichigo el que cambio todo esto.

¡Si hasta Nii-sama quiere escribirte una carta, también! Todo gracias a su influencia.

Te comentare, Ichigo es... mi amigo, una persona muy especial en mi vida. No es como Renji, con quien puedo contar siempre y no necesariamente debe saber todo sobre mi; él es diferente. Ichigo me salvo... muchas veces, debo admitir, pero en ninguna de esas veces me hizo sentir menor, por el contrario, me daba la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Hasta ahora no entiendo como sobrevivimos el uno con el otro sin matarnos. No es que peleemos mucho, sino que él a veces se pone estúpido y tengo que ir a su encuentro y molerlo a golpes para sacar el peso que carga encima. Se que la madre de Ichigo murió y, de alguna manera, él me ha contado todo sobre esto mediante su mirada. ¿Extraño, no?

El como lo conocí fue algo que nunca olvidare: Me habían asignado la ciudad de Karakura para el patrullaje y durante unos días no tuve problemas con los hollows, sin embargo hubo uno que se me hacia difícil de asesinar. Fue una noche en la que me cole a la habitación de Ichigo siguiendo la pista del hollow y él, idiota como siempre, me pateo y grito diciendo que no diga cosas tan raras. Como vez, Hisana-nee-chan, Ichigo podía ver fantasmas, no era un humano normal. Mas adelante me entere que su padre fue shinigami de igual manera pero esa es otra historia que no me corresponde contar.

El hollow apareció y ataco a la familia de Ichigo. Me sentí culpable porque yo lo había atraído hacia allí, así que decidí pelear contra él pero salí herida en la batalla, aun no tenia mucha experiencia en eso. Ichigo me pidió una forma de ayudar y yo, sabiendo las consecuencias, le otorgue una manera de suplantarme. Se suponía que iba a ser por corto tiempo, que no se iba a apoderar de todo pero claro, no tenia idea de que sus poderes fueran tan grandes aun siendo un común humano.

Le otorgue a Ichigo parte de mis poderes y así comenzó esta aventura entre "_te salvo y me salvas_". Creo que si contamos todas las veces, Ichigo lleva la delantera por pocas veces. Si te preguntas que significa Ichigo para mí, mi única respuesta, por ahora, seria: Ichigo es mi amigo, mi compañero, la persona más importante en mi vida.

Últimamente, he estado pensando más a fondo mi relación con él, pero prefiero que las cosas solo se den. El enemigo esta a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando atacarnos.

Debo irme, Hisana-nee-chan, acaba de llegar una mariposa infernal citándome a una junta de tenientes y avisándome que el shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, ha arribado a la sociedad de almas juntos al resto de ryokas. Quizá, después de la reunión, pueda encontrarme con mis amigos un momento antes del anochecer.

Nunca te llegue a conocer pero puedo decir, sin error alguno, a que formas parte de las personas mas importantes para mi.

Te amo, Hisana-nee-chan. Creo que has esperado esas palabras durante mucho tiempo, lamento el retraso.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Teniente de la treceava división  
><em>**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<br>**

**Para finalizar, debo avisar que esto tendra continuación pero esta vez los protagonistas seran Isshin y Byakuya ;), los esposos deben tener su propio capitulo, aunque sea uno.  
><strong>

**Antes que lo olvide, lamento si lo de "La advertencia" les corto la viada, esperaban un capitulo y yo poniendoles eso, deben saber que no obligo a nadie a firmar la petición, cada uno es consciente de sus actos. Sera borrada la carta pero mi firma apoyara a quienes la hayan escrito.  
><strong>

**Un fuerte abrazo a mis lectores, gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior y ¡Oh por dios! Muchas gracias, de verdad sus comentarios acerca de como seria el Fanfic que estoy planificando son hermosos y alentadores, muchas gracias. No dire un día especifico pero pueden estar seguros que, a finales de agosto o septiembre -dependiendo de la carga universitaria-, **PARAISO OSCURO** será publicado (:  
><strong>

**Respondidos todos los reviews, me despido con un fuerte abrazo. Oh, antes que lo olvide, de nuevo, la semana que viene tengo otro viaje de campo -mi carrera esta lleno de esos viajes- y me voy desde el jueves hasta el lunes, asi que la ultima actualización estará antes del miercoles.  
><strong>

**Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso  
><strong>

**DiLaurentis  
><strong>


	16. Our love is forever

**Notas de autora: Estoy a un paso de la prostitución (?). Sí, prostitución. Estoy a punto de vender mi estupido cuerpo por un maldito mago. Quien diga que Hotelería es fácil, por favor, le pido que me suplante en clases. Mi maldita maestra de Restaurante quiere un mago o ilusionista para el evento de final de ciclo. Y todos los magos que he averiguado cobran mas de doscientos soles la media hora -sí, es caro- y yo y mis compañeras somos pobres (?).  
><strong>

**Estoy a un paso de poner un letrero que diga: "_Vendo mi virginidad por un puto mago_" (?) -Sí, hasta esos extremos estoy llegando-  
><strong>

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta la continuación de "Remembers that will last forever", esta vez, son nuestros queridos Isshin y Byakuya los que hablan.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta colección la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Our love is forever<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Bésame tiernamente en los labios solo una vez y, te prometo, que seré eternamente feliz.  
><em>**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_**Isshin. **_

Amada Masaki:

No encuentro las palabras exactas para describir el tiempo que ha pasado sin ti como pilar de la familia. Ichigo me convenció, escuetamente como puedes deducir, para escribirte una carta. Sinceramente, yo no estaba tan convencido, en primer lugar porque me conoces y suelo explayarme demasiado y en segundo, pues, la verdad me da algo de pereza. Lamento eso.

Tus preciosas hijas se han convertido en muchachitas muy capaces, en mis preciados tesoros que sé, un día, tendré que entregar a un buen hombre. Y ese día será el mas difícil de todos, porque ellas se irán y tu hijo, para ese entonces, ya estará casado y con hijos. A veces me pregunto, ¿qué hare el día en que no los tenga a mi lado? Como supones, no me lo pregunto tantas veces, es triste hacerlo y no quiero absorber mi tiempo. Ellos tienen que aprender de sus errores, hacerlos suyos y asimilarlos. Confió en ellos.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Yuzu y Karin salen por la puerta hacia la secundaria e Ichigo esta en otra de sus batallas de shinigami que él trata de encubrir como un viaje con sus amigos, veo la enorme casa que compre para formar nuestra familia, nuestra bella familia, y no puedo evitar pensar que las cosas serian muy distintas si aun estuvieses aquí. Que yo no estaría tan solo.

Debes pensar que me he vuelto débil pero la verdad es que la edad hace que te preguntes sobre tus logros en la vida, sobre los hijos que has criado y que tan bien lo has hecho y después, sobre que tan solo te vas a quedar cuando ellos se vayan. Se que me visitaran cada domingo, que me llamaran seguido por teléfono, incluso puede que Yuzu sea la que mejor adecue su horario para visitarme pero, tarde o temprano, esas visitas disminuirán, se harán menos frecuentes y yo quedare solo.

No le temo a la soledad, es solo que me gustaría compartirla contigo.

Quizá pienses que estoy equivocado, que ellos nunca me olvidarían. Tengo que diferir en eso, Masaki, porque, trabajando como medico, me he podido dar cuenta, en esas visitas regulares a los albergues de ancianos que hago para controlar su salud, de cuanto puede llegar a olvidar un hijo a su padre o madre. He oído historias, casos innumerables de ancianos que lloran día y noche por sus hijos, los cuales nunca llaman, nunca visitan y solo están presentes en el dinero para mantenerlos ahí. Claro, no todos son así, pero de igual manera ese sentimiento prevalece.

Al menos me gustaría compartir mi olvido en el asilo contigo, tomados de la mano. Como la primera vez.

Aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, Masaki, ¿tú lo recuerdas? Espero que sí, ya que fue uno de los días mas felices de mi existencia como shinigami. Gracias a ti, encontré el empuje para poder seguir adelante sin importar las adversidades. Gracias a ti, encontré ese banal y precioso sentimiento que los dioses de la muerte están prohibidos de pronunciar y experimentar. Conocí el amor, la tranquilidad, la fuerza, la desesperación... son demasiadas cosas para nombrarlas en su totalidad.

Se puede decir que he vivido bien y que no me importaría morir en este instante. De hecho, creo que seria lo justo, vivir como yo he vivido debería ser un pecado cuando otras personas solo tienen pocos años en su línea vital. Pero luego te recuerdo a ti, a Yuzu, a Karin y a Ichigo, en lo tristes que se pondrían, sobre todo las mellizas, si yo no estuviera a su lado, por lo menos en este momento.

Y no solo ellos, en este momento, no creo que sea factible retirarme a descansar contigo. Ichigo me necesita. Necesita que le aclare unas cosas que debí haberle aclarado hace tanto tiempo pero, por miedo, no lo hice. Perdóname, se que tu le ibas a comentar eso cuando hubiese cumplido los diez años y, cuando los cumplió, no fui capaz de decírselo. Fui un cobarde que solo quería que su hijo viviese tranquilo –si esa es la palabra para describir mi relación con él en ese entonces- unos años más. Así, Ichigo llego a los quince años, volviéndose un chico busca problemas, que llegaba tarde a casa y que me veía como el peor ejemplo de autoridad y a seguir. Aquí fue cuando él comenzó a mentir.

Mentira tras mentira para encubrir algo. La ropa de Yuzu desaparecía sin razón e Ichigo se servía más porción de cena cada noche y la subía a su alcoba. No era tonto, sabía lo que había pasado ese día que el supuesto camión choco contra nuestra casa.

Ichigo es un shinigami, Masaki. Rukia-chan, teniente del treceavo escuadrón ahora, fue quien despertó sus poderes y es, actualmente, su fiel compañera y, aunque él jamás de los jamases lo admita, entre ellos dos hay algo mas que amistad. Lo vi desde el momento en que nos la trajo a vivir a casa "oficialmente" y Karin también lo noto. Creo que eso debes conversarlo con tu hijo, Masaki, necesitará de tu apoyo en los próximos eventos. La batalla será dura y muchos saldrán heridos, pero tu hijo es fuerte y sobrevivirá. Así lo he entrenado.

Siento ser tan parlanchín, pero creo que eso fue lo que te gusto de mi, ¿verdad? Eso y que fumará, decías que me veía muy guapo cuando lo hacia. Si te sirve de consuelo, ahora estoy fumando uno, al aire libre, frente a esa gélida lapida que tiene grabado tu nombre.

Jamás he vuelto a amar a otra mujer que no seas tú, seria imposible hacerlo y creo que lo sabes. Espero haberte sacado una de esas tiernas sonrisas que me hacían enloquecer.

_Te amo, Masaki, eternamente._

_Isshin Kurosaki._

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Como permanecer de pie si me miras de esa manera tan gentil, sin maldad alguna. Mírame así por siempre para poder vivir mil años y así amarte mil años más._

**.**_  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_**Byakuya.**_

Querida Hisana:

No soy muy bueno en estas cosas sentimentales, lo siento muy humano, pero ya una vez experimente ese banal sentimiento que debo relegar siempre pero que, por respeto hacia ti, no puedo simplemente alejarlo.

Hisana, la vida sin ti ha sido extraña, siento como si estuviese dentro de un sueño y todo lo que ha pasado desde tu deceso lo siento frio. No he querido aferrarme a nadie mas, ni siquiera a Rukia, por temor a desarrollar algún sentimiento de afecto hacia esas personas, pienso en mis labores como capitán y ese es motivo suficiente para mantenerme ocupado y concentrado. Entonces, respóndeme, ¿por qué me siento hecho pedazos cuando rezo en tu altar? ¿Por qué me falta el aire cuando veo tú fotografía, tierna y etérea como siempre, sobre el altar? No entiendo esa desazón que se ha insertado en mi pecho.

Me enseñaron a relegar los sentimientos a un lado, a ser frio y calculador siempre que se pueda, me enseñaron el control desde niño. Y aun así, cuando estoy a tu lado, me siento un vil humano enamorado. Definitivamente debo dejar que Kurosaki pase tanto tiempo en la mansión, desde que se desató la alerta de guerra, él ha querido permanecer aquí, alerta, no entiendo porque no puede hospedarse con el capitán de la onceava división como lo hacen el resto de ryokas. Mas el único motivo que me dio para quedarse fue que tenia que proteger a Rukia.

Eso ha insultado mi orgullo, Hisana, yo puedo proteger a Rukia, tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo y no es como si ella fuese una debilucha. Es mi orgullo después de todo.

Espero que no te moleste que haya dejado que Rukia leyese tus diarios, se que no querías mostrárselos a nadie pero he encontrado que es el mejor momento para que sepa la verdad. Se que me aborrecerías si supieses todo por lo que tu hermana ha tenido que pasar cuando recién fue aceptada en el clan Kuchiki, dejarías de amarme, eso es seguro. De igual manera, te lo contare, es mi deber hacerlo.

Hace cincuenta años, Rukia fue adoptada por los Kuchiki. Como sabrás, Ginrei era y es muy rígido con las normas y la tuvo mucho tiempo en modo de prueba, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Fui testigo y cómplice de muchas de las cosas que hacían rebajar el orgullo de Rukia, aun así, ella siempre me trataba con sumo respeto. Otra cosa por la que no podía acercarme mucho a ella, era por el enorme parecido que tienen. Cada vez que veía a Rukia, te veía a ti en ella y eso me enfada. Contenía mis emociones pero, en el fondo, solo quería llorar por tu partida, tu, la única mujer que me cautivo con una sola mirada.

Cuando Rukia fue aceptada en el treceavo escuadrón, decidí que era momento de tomar medidas al respecto. Ciertamente no pude hacer nada con respecto a la asignación de misiones en el mundo humano pero pude evitar que se convirtiese en teniente; ellos tenían misiones mucho más peligrosas y yo no quería perderla, porque seria fallarte por completo. Aquella simple misión en el mundo humano cambio por completo mis planes trazados.

Aquel suceso tiene nombre y apellido y se titula "_Kurosaki Ichigo_".

Desde ese día todo comenzó a cambiar Hisana, mi mundo comenzó a cambiar drásticamente y solo podía pensar en el odio que le tenia a ese mocoso por poder decir lo que a mi me hubiese gustado decir. Ahora, podría decirse que le tengo un poco de respeto, pero no se lo dejo ver, es mejor así.

Puedo adivinar sin error que, si estuvieses aquí conmigo, en este momento, hubieses reído suavemente ante mi infantil actitud. A pesar de los años, sigo siendo el mismo hombre que conociste. Aquella primera vez que nos conocimos fue el momento más feliz y vivo que he podido tener, ¿recuerdas aquellas flores de cerezo que tanto te encantaban vislumbrar? Estarías feliz de saber que aun siguen en pie esas flores y que cada primavera me recuerdan tu partida.

Rukia me comento vagamente algo leído en tus diarios, algo que yo no supe ver con exactitud y, analizándolo ahora, pienso que me hubiese gustado la idea de tener a alguien más a mi lado. Esa pequeña cosa fruto de ambos. Luego me digo a mi mismo que estoy siendo inmaduro al desear cosas imposibles, sobre todo por lo difícil que seria explicarle a ese niño sobre el paradero de su madre.

Respondiendo a la pregunta en el diario: Sí, me hubiese encantado hacerte madre, Hisana, pero tu salud no lo permitía y no iba a arriesgarte por un capricho, sea tuyo o mío. Eras, eres y serás lo más importante en mi vida, nunca dudes de eso.

Sabes que no soy un hombre de muchas palabras y el que haya escrito esto ya es demasiado humano para mi, por lo que debo dejarte. Acaba de llegar una mariposa infernal, como siempre, otra aburrida junta de capitanes. Sí, dije aburrida, la verdad ya se esta haciendo rutina. Me hubiese encantado compartir este tipo de eventos día a día contigo aunque, en tiempos de guerra, estaría demasiado preocupado por tu seguridad y, conociéndote, tú hubieses sido la más afectada en esto.

Rukia te lo debe de haber dicho pero vale la pena recalcarlo: Te extraño, Hisana, demasiado. Los años sin ti han sido vacios y monótonos, tan agrios que a veces ni me reconozco. Solo tu conoces mi verdadero yo y por eso te amo.

_Gracias por amarme de la misma manera._

_Kuchiki Byakuya _

_Capitán del sexto_ escuadrón.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**

**¿Qué tal? La verdad es que intente plasmar las actitudes tanto de Isshin y Byakuya lo mas allegado a la realidad posible. Isshin fue sencillo, siempre ha aclamado que la ama pero Byakuya-sama fue mi dolor de cabeza, él lo decia con palabras tiernas y es ahi cuando su personalidad se torn distante. Espero no haber cometido demasiado OoC.  
><strong>

**No digo mas porque yo debi haber actualizado ayer para no estar en estos apuros pero dos exposiciones y una practica que vale el 50% de la calificiación de administración me hizo imposible subir. Asi que ahora, a cuatro horas de mi viaje de campo, subo esta viñeta. La proxima la estare subiendo el proximo fin de semana y luego... deseenme suerte, porque el mago es para el dos de julio y sino lo consigo... mejor no pienso en eso.  
><strong>

_**¿Quien quiere mi virginidad a cambio de un mago? ¿Nadie?  
><strong>_

**_-Ya empieza desesperarse-_  
><strong>


	17. Jueves

**Notas de Autora: -da un alto a su inventario turistico- Odio el hotmail porque me trollea de la manera mas vil delante de mis profesores.  
><strong>

**Oh, actualizando Jueves -like the chapter- y es que no podría ser de otra manera. Primero, este shot, viñeta, lo que sea, lo habia subido aparte pero, debido a una limpieza y orden en mi cuenta que estoy haciendo, lo he borrado y lo subo nuevamente pero en esta colección, que es donde debe ir y donde en verdad quería subirlo. **

**Segundo, esta viñeta esta dedicada a unos tios por parte de mi padre, lejanos, que yo he llegado a ver en contadas ocasiones, ya que ellos perdieron al que vendria a ser mi primo en el atentado del 11 de Marzo en España -mi familia se reparte por el mundo (?)-. No, no lo llegue a conocer, solo en fotografias y, lamentablemente, asi se quedará.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta colección la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_ Como todo puede cambiar en tan solo un segundo. Pronuncio tu nombre, tú sonríes, yo te beso, me tomas la mano y ambos morimos en la efímera felicidad.  
><em>

**.**_  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Me siento, volteo y te veo cruzar el vagón. Nuevamente, te sientas frente a mí.

No se cuando comencé a verte de lejos, a fijarme en las facciones de tu rostro, en tu peculiar color de cabello que cada día que pasa me sorprende mas, en ese ceño fruncido tuyo que me causa gracia. La primera vez pensé que era solo un gusto pasajero; la segunda, que eras tan diferente a lo que conozco y la tercera, que me gustas tanto que no puedo controlarlo.

No se tu nombre ni lo quiero saber, la intriga me mata sí, pero sería muy doloroso toparme con la realidad: que soy invisible para ti. A veces pienso en levantarme, sentarme a tu lado e iniciar una conversación que derive a temas triviales como el clima, la política y la música. Con eso me conformaría.

Dejamos la estación con un estruendoso sonido y nos dirigimos a algún lugar lejano; no recuerdo el nombre. Llevas el uniforme de alguna escuela desconocida para mi, tu maleta azul la haz recostado sobre tu regazo y tus piernas cuelgan del asiento tocando el frio suelo del vagón ¿tienes sueño? ¿Por qué bostezas? ¿Acaso no has dormido bien? Recuestas tu cabeza sobre la ventana empañada en lluvia; una lluvia primaveral.

Mis ojos se vuelven a fijar en las pacificas reacciones de tu cuerpo, aquellas que hacen a mi corazón palpitar mas y mas. De lejos te observo, cada movimiento, cada soplo de aire que das ¡Je! La verdad es muy difícil ignorarte. Eres el único que llama la atención, no entiendo el porque.

Ha sido así desde hace tanto tiempo; un año para ser exactos. Cada mañana tomo el tren hacia ese lugar lejano, formando siempre la fila en el vagón tres y tomando asiento en las sillas frente a la ventana. Y cada mañana, tú llegas y te sientas frente a mí, indiferente.

Hoy llevo una falda de flores, es la que mas me gusta y la más bonita que tengo pero claro, tú ni lo notas porque solo atinas a bostezar, aburrido de la vida, empañando así la ventanilla principal. Me pregunto, ¿qué hará falta para hacerte ver que estoy aquí, que no soy invisible? Quisiera tener la respuesta, pero ha pasado un año y hasta ahora no he obtenido nada.

Bueno, quizás las miradas signifiquen algo, quizás no, no me hago ilusiones de nada porque no sirven.

"_Próxima estación a 20 kilómetros"_

Aquella femenina voz me advierte que aun falta por lo menos media hora de viaje, media hora en la que tengo que seguir viéndote de reojo para luego bajar a mi paradero y verte, desde la estación, como te acomodas en el asiento que antes yo ocupaba. Esa es nuestra rutina, aunque no te des cuenta pero lo es.

A veces pienso que es el destino quien nos unió en este juego raro al que jugamos, ya sabes, el "tu me miras y luego yo a ti". Cada mañana, durante esa hora de viaje al lugar desconocido. A veces también pienso que soy tonta por seguir tomando este tren solo para ver tu aburrida mirada, aquella que con tantas ansias quiero que gire a mí.

Mis resoluciones se hacen añicos ante el mero pensamiento fatalista de mi mente, aquel que dice que moriré sin saber tu nombre siquiera. De pronto, veo como llevas tu mano a tu bolsillo y sacas un celular que esta vibrando con ahínco en tus manos. Ves el identificador de llamadas, suspiras y contestas.

No pasa ni un minuto para que, del celular, un grito resuene en todo el tren.

—¡Ichigo!

¿Es mi imaginación o... ese es tu nombre?

Suspiras y contestas: —No grites, viejo, ¿qué pasa?

Tu voz me es conocida, cada vez que susurras o alguien te llama por teléfono puedo oír el grave sonido de tu voz, la hipnotizante melodía que me hace ser la serpiente en el cesto de paja.

Lo que me sorprende no es eso; tu nombre. Finalmente se tu nombre, aquel que había estado tanto tiempo esperando.

Ichigo.

Susurro tu nombre sin voz audible y se siente sublime, agradable. Perfecto. Ese nombre te calza en toda medida; es como tu. Jamás había escuchado un nombre tan agradable al paladar y a mi conciencia que solamente me puedo imaginar decirlo.

Han pasado cinco minutos y cortas a quien te estuviese llamando con el ceño fruncido. Te ha molestado, quien quiera que sea, aunque deduzco que es tu padre, te ha amargado el día. Me gustaría poder ayudarte a mejorarlo. La lluvia va dejando pasar unos tenues rayos de sol que me dejan ver hermosos reflejos de tu rostro y del paisaje a mi lado.

Que hermosa es la pradera y que guapo eres tú.

Sientes que alguien te mira fijamente ¡Lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa, no he querido importunarte por lo que retiro mi vista indiferente ante tu presencia aunque, sabes, eso es lo último que sentiría por ti. Porque, para tu mala suerte, me gustas demasiado como para ignorarte. Aunque eso, obviamente, jamás lo diría. No frente a ti.

Veo la pradera verde y mojada por la lluvia y me recuerda el amor que le tengo a la vida. Porque no importa como sea mi carácter, la vida es algo que se nace para apreciar y para ser admirada. Recuerdos de mi difunta hermana llegan a mi mente, aquella que, con su esposo, mi actual hermanastro, me llevaban a los jardines más hermosos de la ciudad, me hacían recorrerlos y recoger algunas para el florero de centro de mesa.

Aun recuerdo la tierna sonrisa de mi hermana, su mirada llena de vida la cual fue apagada por una mortal enfermedad. Jamás olvidare el día en que esa maldita enfermedad se la llevo de mi vida. Ella recostada en su cama, tapada de pies a cabeza y mi hermanastro le tomaba la mano con fuerza mientras ponía un semblante fuerte y decidido. Intocable e impenetrable.

Ella esbozaba sonrisas de amor por él y sus lágrimas eran derramadas por el temor de dejarlo solo, sin ningún anhelo. Pero no era su culpa, era la enfermedad la que le estaba haciendo esto. También recuerdo la frase que ella me dijo antes de dejar este mundo: "_Sonríele a la vida y siempre saca buenas cosas de las malas experiencias. Se feliz, hermanita". _

Recordar esas palabras ha hecho a mis ojos humedecerse. Con actitud disimulada seco las pequeñas lagrimas que quieren escapar por mi lagrimal; no quiero que él me vea débil, no ahora. Quiero que me vea fuerte, decidida, como una mujer astuta pero en cambio soy una maldita acosadora de miradas.

Pero recordar estas palabras también me hace pensar ¿y si nunca logro hablarle? ¿Y si soy tan cobarde que simplemente no puedo hablarle? No, eso es imperdonable. Yo no soy así, si mi hermana y su muerte me han enseñado algo es que la fortaleza y el orgullo de uno mismo es lo que te mantiene en pie. Me prohíbo ser cobarde, no lo acepto.

Ya se lo que debo de hacer. Es un acto suicida, lo se, pero necesito hacerlo, necesito ser valiente en esto. Soy una mujer arriesgada en todo sentido y este chico no me va a amilanar.

Se lo que debo de hacer... pero igual tengo miedo.

—_Ichigo_ —susurro mentalmente, abriendo mis labios un poco para poder decirlo alto y fuerte. Tengo miedo sí, pero no soy una cobarde y no bajare la cabeza en esto— Ichigo... —fue un susurro inaudible, y como no, si todavía tengo la cabeza gacha. Subo mi cabeza, fijo mi mirada en él y, decidida, digo: — Ichigo.

Él voltea a verme con los ojos abiertos y algo sorprendido por que sepa su nombre. Ahora me pregunto, ¿habré hecho bien? Quizás no debía decirlo de esa manera, quizá debí decírselo mas sutil, debí haber comenzado una amistad oportuna y no tan directa pero ya lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás.

Siento que mis manos tiemblan y sudan por los nervios, él sigue viéndome sorprendido pero en ningún momento ha volteado la mirada. Me siento tonta ahora mismo por no decir nada mas ¡Vamos aptitud del habla, respóndeme! ¡No me falles ahora! Pero es inútil, mi lengua esta inmóvil y mi boca seca. Con un poco de agua me recuperaría pero torpe de mi que no traje nada.

Quizá debe pensar que soy una loca por mencionar su nombre así de repente sin siquiera conocerle, sin siquiera decirle el mío... ¡Diablos, no dije mi nombre!

Estaba a punto de decirle "Lo siento", porque la verdad ya no se me ocurría que cosa más decir, cuando él se levanta de su puesto. Oh, genial, la he cagado, se va a ir. Estoy pensando eso cuando siento un peso que cae en el asiento vacio al lado mío. Con rapidez, giro mi mirada y le veo allí, sentado, sin decir ni una palabra y con la vista fija en el paisaje de la pradera que sigue cruzando por la ventana.

No se que hacer, ni que decir. Esto me ha tomado por completa sorpresa. Ya iba a decir algo cuando él se me adelantó.

—Es curioso, como la lluvia hace que la vegetación se vea mas verde —no aparta su vista de la ventana—, es como si les diera vida.

Entendía su pensamiento, me pasaba lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —fueron las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca. No lo pensaba, solo decía lo que quería decir.

Ahora fue cuando su mirada me volvió aun más nerviosa de lo que ya era. Se giro y me vio con diversión y comprensión en su mirada.

—Porque no entiendo como una enana como tu se fija tanto en mi.

Pero que... ¡Diablos!

— ¿Me acabas de insultar? —pregunte.

Él esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado— No, no te insulte, lo dije de buena manera —Lo único que pude pronunciar después de eso fue un efímero "Ah" que se fue en un suspiro—. No entiendo porque me siento como lo hago hacia ti. Es raro e incomprensible.

¿Qué me dijo?...

Trague saliva antes de contestar— No te preocupes, me pasa lo mismo. Creo que algo en este tren esta muy mal.

Ambos reímos por mi ocurrencia y él vuelve su mirada seria a la pradera y yo le sigo. Permanecemos un rato en silencio, esos minutos son tan preciados para mi. Y a la vez, tan efímeros.

— ¿Te digo algo, Rukia? Para llegar a mi instituto, debo de tomar el tren directo que cruza la ciudad y no se porque siempre tomo este.

Una duda nace en mí: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Mis ojos le miran dubitativa y formulo la pregunto en mis labios: — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Él mete una mano a su bolsillo y saca de el un adorno de celular que se me había perdido hace unos meses. Yo suponía que alguna chica con envidia de mi instituto me lo había robado. Jamás pensé que se me habría caído en el tren y que él lo hubiese cogido. El drama de todo eso, el pin de celular tenía mi nombre en letras pintorescas y, en la punta final del adorno, un conejo de plástico brillante.

—Lo encontré hace unos meses en tu asiento —lo balanceo en su mano para verlo con un brillo en sus ojos—, no se porque siempre lo traigo conmigo pero lo hago, supongo por temor a perderlo. No lo se. —lo mira una vez mas con ojos opacos y luego se gira a mi, coge mi mano, la abre por la palma y deposita el adorno ahí— Ten, es tuyo.

Mis manos rozan las suyas. Es una sensación sumamente agradable, deliciosa y protectora. Aprieto en un puño mi adorno perdido de Chappy y lo veo colgando de mi mano. Vuelvo a verlo a él a sus ojos miel y a ese brillo extraño en él, se siente como si ese brillo fuera coraje puesto para poder hablarme. Es tan extraño.

"_Próxima estación en 5 minutos" _

Aquella mujer me avisa que dentro de cinco minutos tendré que alejarme de él y no quiero hacerle caso, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que el tren vuelva a su estación inicial y hacer el recorrido todo el día con él. Pero se que no puedo hacerlo, por muchos motivos, es algo que seria imposible de hacer.

Como temiendo lo previsto, él dice: — ¿Te parece si mañana me siento a tu lado y conversamos mejor? —_De verdad quiero conocerte_. Esas palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, lo note, pero no lo dijo por alguna razón.

Y en este momento, soy la chica más feliz de este tren.

Un jueves 11 de Marzo ha cambiado mi vida por completo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo en el ambiente. He hecho un nuevo amigo que podría ser algo mas, se que no es muy elocuente pero es el chico en el que me he fijado por todo un año entero. Algo de admirar considerando que mis fijaciones de chicos han durado como máximo una semana.

Tengo la necesidad de tomar su mano pero no me decido, no se si hacer eso seria lo correcto o no, pero mi mano ya esta tentado a la suerte sobre el asiento de tren. Siento como salta por el imprevisto pero al instante se relaja y deja su mano cerca a la mía.

En ese momento, el tren pasa por debajo de un túnel largo. Se que, cuando el túnel termine, la estación se encontrara allí, esperando por mis zapatos de colegio caros. No quiero que acabe, este momento es tan bello para mi mente que se rehúsa a perderlo.

Las luces están apagadas porque es insólito prenderlas de mañana, por lo que, todo esta a oscuras y solo la luz natural del día a día nos ilumina; poco, pero lo hace. Siento como él toma mi mano y la estrecha con la suya. Mis latidos se aceleran ante este acto de pura inocencia en él y en mí. Ambos nos miramos fijamente sin saber que hacer, el resto no existe para nosotros y entonces entiendo.

Él me quiere. De verdad me quiere.

No necesita decirlo, su mirada me lo dice y creo que la mía también le dice lo mismo o eso espero. "_Te quiero_" Mi mente se lo dice y lo demuestra con mis ojos. Mi mano aprieta fuertemente la suya al verme removida por un freno brusco del tren. Ambos no nos dejamos de ver y nos desentendemos del mundo.

Es un momento hermoso y perfecto, no quiero que acabe. Mis oídos escuchan de fondo como una explosión hace eco en el lugar y como la gente comienza a gritar despavorida al verse envuelta en una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados. Él me toma fuerte de la mano y la pone sobre su pecho.

Solo puedo ver como sus labios susurran algo incomprensible para mí pero mis ojos ya lo saben. Sabía que era real pero jamás lo creí tan perfecto, tan hermoso. Mi corazón se acelera y le doy un suspiro enamorado que sale sin mi consentimiento. Lo sé, soy una idiota por hacer eso y luego me lo recriminare pero ya no importa, lo hice. Hice lo que tenia que hacer.

Y lo hice antes de ser consumida por las llamas de la explosión del tren.

Me gusta la vida, de verdad me encanta pero me gusta mas morir al lado de la persona que amo.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**

**De verdad gracias por los reviews, son mi aliento para seguir subiendo cosas raras :'). Algo que a mi no me importa es la cantidad que reciba, mientras haya gente a la que le guste, me deje un comentario o no, yo soy feliz. Gracias a todos! Sí, releer este shot me puso sentimental (?).  
><strong>

**Para los que quieran saber, si conseguí mago, les digo: No, no lo hice pero he descubierto que el estres no me lleva a nada. Todavia tengo tres dias para conseguir uno y miles de trabajos finales por terminar.  
><strong>

**Como un adelanto, la proxima viñeta, shot, lo que sea, va a ser larga y graciosa... o eso espero (?).  
><strong>

** Akon, eres un weon, cuando le dices a alguien "no te desesperes" lo primero que hara... ¡Es desesperarse!  
><strong>

****-termino de leer el ultimo capitulo del manga de Bleach-****


	18. One day with Isshin Kurosaki

**Notas de autora: -termina de pintarse las uñas color vino-adoro el color vino es... refrescante (?).  
><strong>

**Hello, people boni, gracias por comentar las anteriores viñetas, muy agradecida de verdad. Bien, en la viñeta pasada prometi algo largo y comico, no se si sera comico (?) pero es largo, muy largo xD. Queria actualizar ante ayer -jueves- pero esta semana fue la entrega de mis dos trabajos finales, demasiado estres. Ah, tambien fue el evento del mago -que conseguimos a ultima hora-, todo salio bien por suerte y solo me quedan pocos trabajos finales que entregar y luego... ¡Los finales! De ahi depende mi vida en algunos cursos D:  
><strong>

**En fin, espero que esta viñeta, lo que sea, sea de su agrado. Oh, por cierto, buenas nuevas, el foro en español latino StopRain esta haciendo otro concurso de drabbles por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado naranjita ¡Yei! -ella siempre promocionando SR- asi que habran nuevos drabbles con tematica naranja (?) -eso existe?-  
><strong>

**Dedicado y escrito para Kenia  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta viñeta la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One day with Isshin Kurosaki<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

¿Alguna vez han sentido esa sensación, ese escalofrío que te sube por la columna vertebral, cuando tienes un mal presentimiento? Si lo han sentido, bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Este soy yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, estudiante promedio, actualmente shinigami a medio tiempo que trabaja por un bien social. No tengo novia, ni me interesa tenerla, por ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi caótica vida que sigue girando en torno a una persona menuda, de cabello negro mas corto de lo normal y que responde al nombre de...

—¡Rukia! ¡¿Dónde carajos has puesto mi insignia de shinigami?

Ahí estaba yo, alistándome para ir al instituto a velocidad luz porque mi "_adorado_" padre se olvido de levantarme y, en consecuencia, Rukia tampoco se levanto. Y que Kami-sama nos ampare a ambos si llegamos tarde porque la maestra loca seria capaz de mandarme a hacer servicio comunitario como castigo. Ahora, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento de este día y todo ha comenzado con el momento en que mi padre se había olvidado de levantarme.

Para aumentar mi ansiedad, la casa estaba raramente sumida en un silencio sepulcral que no se había visto desde, ¡diablos! ¡Mi casa nunca había sido silenciosa, no con el viejo en ella!

—¡Rukia! —volví a gritar después de haber registrado mas de tres veces mi habitación sin hallar rastro de mi insignia.

Desde que Rukia se había mudado a mi casa, unos meses después de la muerte de Ginjou, ella se había encargado de hacer los deberes de la limpieza. Al inicio el viejo y yo nos negamos pero después de un par de discusiones, unos cuantos golpes y un estampazo en la pared, quedamos en que, aunque sea, ella limpiaría los cuartos. Desde ese día, mis cosas habían aparecido en lugares inhóspitos de la casa. Y ahora, mi insignia... ¡Coño, como odiaba que hiciera eso!

—¡Mierda, enana! ¡¿Dónde esta la maldita insignia?

—Deja de gritar, imbécil —finalmente la menuda shinigami apareció en el marco de mi puerta— ¡Y no me digas enana!

No lo vi venir, en serio que no.

Fue todo en cámara lenta: La mano de Rukia, con la insignia en ella, se levantaba hacia arriba lista para lanzar, de pronto ya no se encontraba en su mano y luego sentí que algo duro estampo contra mi rostro. Era la insignia. Perdí el control de mis extremidades y estampe contra el piso de la manera más vergonzosa... con el culo al aire.

Me levante agitado y con una nariz sangrando ¡Diablos, otra vez no!

—¡Enana abusiva! ¡Haces eso cada vez que no encuentro mis cosas! ¡¿Qué tienes con poner mis pertenencias en otro lugar?

—¡Enana tu abuela, idiota! Y no lo hago a propósito, solo olvido donde las pones —pero que... cara tenía para decir eso.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Por qué no he visto que Yuzu reclame por sus cosas o que Karin o el viejo reclamen? ¡Solo se te "_pierden_" mis cosas! Admítelo, las escondes para joderme las mañanas.

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Rukia y vi como apretaba sus belfos para contener una carcajada. Esa maldita...

—¡Te estas riendo!

—N-No, no me estoy ri-riendo —se le escapo otro resoplido.

—¡Gah! No hay caso contigo, pitufa, seguiré alistando mis cosas para... ¡UGH!

Y este tampoco lo vi venir.

En realidad, ni vi cual fue el ataque en si hasta que un dolor intenso se instalo en mi ingle. ¡Mierda, esto duele peor que un Getsuga Tensho! "_Siento que voy... a perder a mis descendientes"_ —pensé, dolorido.

Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras tenia una mano en mi ingle para intentar aliviar el dolor de la patada de Rukia. Respiraba con dificultad y tenia la cara roja, lo sentía. Toda la sangre había huido de mi cuerpo para instalarse en mi rostro.

—Con eso aprenderás a no decirme nunca, JAMAS, pitufa —se acerco a mi oído. Una corriente eléctrica involuntaria se disparo desde mi espalda hasta la parte central de mi cuerpo—. Porque la próxima vez que lo hagas... —soplo un poco de aire en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer involuntariamente—, te prometo que no fallare en patearte allí, donde mas te duele, y ni siquiera una cirugía podrá devolverte a tu preciada hombría.

Dicho esto, la sentí levantarse y comenzar a caminar a la salida, pero antes la vi girarse y con una sonrisa falsa dijo:

—No te demores, Kurosaki-kun, las clases empiezan en media hora —habló con ese tono meloso tan repulsivo para irse lentamente de mi habitación.

Ahora, yo habría sido, en otro tiempo, de responder a sus provocaciones con unos muy certeros "Que te jodan" y unos muy lindos "Perra..." pero, por alguna maldita razón, desde que ella había regresado, no podía hacerlo. La palabra se quedaba estancada en mi garganta. Aparte la reacción de mi cuerpo a la voz de Rukia fue... inesperada. Bueno, siempre lo es, no es la primera vez que pasa pero ¡Mierda! ¡No se que pensar! Por eso digo que tener novia es demasiado... complicado.

Ahora, después de tomar unas 3 respiraciones pude levantarme solo sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en mi ingle en vez del desgarrador dolor que me puso de rodillas. Esa enana si que tiene una patada de muerte.

Cogí la insignia y la coloque en la hebilla del pantalón. Con la mochila en mano, una tostada en la boca y una Rukia feliz por haber cumplido con su cometido del día, salí de la casa. Maldita tramposa, ya me cobraras esa patada mas tarde.

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdan cuando les dije algo sobre los malos presentimientos? Olvídenlo todo. Esto que estaba presenciando no era un mal presentimiento... era el inicio del apocalipsis. Como entrando a una película de terror -e incluso podía escuchar la cancioncita esa de <strong>Psicosis<strong> como fondo- vi como todas las miradas de mis compañeros pasaban de mi persona al maestro sustituto que estaba de pie en mi clase.

Y es que eso no podía estar pasando, no a mi ¡No jodido Kami, no me puede estar pasando esto a mi! Esto pasaba en malos fics, escritos por escritores sin imaginación, esto no pasaba en la vida real. Pero por mas que frotaba mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía, era inaudito ¡Inaceptable! No podía estar pasándome esto.

—¡Hijo mío, al fin te dignaste a levantarte!

Y, nuevamente, no lo vi venir.

En serio, ¿este era el día de "_golpeen a Ichigo_" o que?

Isshin Kurosaki, mi viejo, la vieja cabra loca, mi "_adorado_" padre me había dado la patada vespertina que esta mañana había omitido de su rutina ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Me niego! ¡Esto no esta pasándome! ¡No a mi! ¡No jodido Kami-sama, Ala, Buda, Bob Esponja, no! ¿No se supone que si haces cosas buenas te pasan cosas buenas? ¡Joder, yo había matado a Aizen, a Ginjou! ¡A Ginjou, un shinigami sustituto desertor! ¡Gah! ¡Se supone que estas cosas no les pasan a las personas que han sido buenas! ¡No, no, no, no!

—Ichigo, ¿estas bien? —sentí la mano de Rukia en mi antebrazo y regrese a la realidad. Pude ver en ese instante que mi rostro era una combinación entre el horror, el espanto, la incredulidad, la risa y la ira extrema.

—Qu… —No, en estos momentos, no me voy a reprimir nada. ¡No me importa si me expulsan del instituto! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!— ¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi aula? ¡¿Por qué estas vestido como un profesor? —Apunte mi dedo hacia su uniforme de profesor— ¡¿Y por qué tienes una tiza en tus manos?

Oh, sí, yo no era de perder los estribos pero esto... esto me superaba. Habría soportado cualquier cosa, en serio, _cualquier_ cosa. Kami-sama, ¿es que no me quieres? ¡Te di al jodido de Aizen en bandeja de plata, joder! ¡Yo hice todo el maldito trabajo!

De pronto, vi como el rostro de mi padre tomaba un tinte serio. Esto no podría ser bueno.

—Esa no es la forma de hablar en un aula de clases, señor Kurosaki, y menos de hablarle a su profesor —se dirigió hacia el alumnado que me veía como si fuera un experimento que había salido gravemente mal—. Ya que el señor Kurosaki ha decidido interrumpir mi clase sobre los aparatos reproductores... ¿les parece si es él quien nos explica la clase de hoy?

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Viejo, si me quieres, no me hagas esto.

—¿Que dicen ustedes?

"_Digan que no, digan que no_" pensé con fuerza.

Y como si todos se hubieran puesto en mi jodida contra comenzaron gritar cosas como "_Que lo haga_" o "_Por fin veremos a Kurosaki hablar de sexo_" o "_El profesor Kurosaki es tan guay_". Y con esto último debo agregar ¿Guay? ¡Mi padre no es guay en ningún sentido de la palabra! ¡Ni siquiera si estuviese al lado de Chuck Norris seria guay!

Y luego las personas que menos esperaba...

—¡Vamos, Ichigo, demuéstrales que sabes como _se hace_! —Esa... fue Tatsuki.

—¡Tu puedes, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Uhhh! —Esa otra... era Inoue.

—Vamos, Kurosaki no seas tan puritano —desgraciado Ishida.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Demuéstrales que todos esos mangas y videos hentai que te he prestado te han culturizado! —Keigo... estas en mi "_Death Note_"

Y luego lo que derramo la gota del vaso...

—Kurosaki-san —la voz de Rukia se calo en mis oídos.

—¿Dime, Kuchiki-chan? —Oh, mi padre era un buen actor con esa voz de medico respetado.

—¿Que es esa imagen de allá?

—¿Cual de las dos?

Ella señalo la imagen del aparato reproductor masculino— Esta, ¿qué es eso que cuelga del abdomen de ese hombre?

Maldito sea el día en que al director se le ocurrió la idea de que los miércoles debían ser los días de las clases de educación sexual. Maldita sea la hora en que la loca profesora se fuera. Y maldito sea mi padre... por haber aceptado esto sin haberme avisado. Pero más me maldigo a mí... ¡Por haberme levantado esta mañana!

—No te preocupes, Kuchiki-chan, eso te lo explicara Kurosaki-san.

¿Qué? Ah, no, eso si que no. No me podía obligar a explicar el tema ¡No puede!

—Vamos, Kurosaki, tú público te espera.

No paso ni medio minuto. Rukia se había sentado en su pupitre rápidamente, el viejo había tomado asiento en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y yo me había quedado parado en medio de la clase con cara de circunstancia esperando a que la tierra me tragase... o a que el 2012 llegase, lo que viniese primero.

—¿Y bien, Kurosaki? —Insistió mi padre—. La clase no se va a dictar sola y si te niegas, te reprobare en este curso y llevaras la materia en verano.

_¿Qué?_

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No me puedes hacer eso! —Seguro mi padre no podía ser tan despiadado.

—Puedo y lo hare si no lo explicas. Aquí no soy ni tu padre ni tu conocido. Soy tu profesor y me has faltado el respeto —dijo con un tono serio pero algo dolido a la vez—, por lo que, mereces un castigo —mostro con su palma abierta las imágenes colgadas en el pizarrón— Ilústranos con tu sabiduría, Kurosaki, demuéstranos cuanto sabes sobre el _sexo._

Esto último lo dijo en doble sentido, lo he notado. Viejo demente, ¿en que rayos me has metido? Suspire. Ni caso, tendría que explicarlo o me reprobaría... aunque ahora la perspectiva de llevar la materia no era tan mala. Era eso o avergonzarme públicamente frente a mis compañeros y ex amigos. Esos malditos que me traicionaron cuando necesitaba que se negaran para esto.

Oí a mi padre suspirar— Si no lo haces a la de tres, Ichigo —esta vez uso mi nombre de pila— te enviare con el director y automáticamente reprobaras el curso.

—¡¿Que? —no se porque era la única palabra que salía de mis labios últimamente.

—A la una…

—¡Pero…!

—A las dos…

—¡Viejo…!

—Y a las…

_**¡Mierda! **_

—El aparato reproductor ma-masculino —señale con mi dedo índice la imagen de la derecha— consta de dos partes —ni como negarlo, toda la sangre estaba asentada en mis mejillas—. La parte interna y la ex-externa —señale la parte interna—. A-Aquí podemos ver el es-es-cro... escro... —no, no podía decirlo ¡Todo esto estaba en contra de mi buen juicio! — ¡Joder, la cosa esta!

Escuche como un murmullo de risas se hizo presente y simplemente mire a todos con cara asesina para que se callaran. Amo como funciona esta mirada mía, tantos años de entrenamiento han dado sus frutos. He llegado a un nuevo nivel en la frase "_las miradas matan_".

—Dilo bien, Kurosaki —dijo mi padre con voz impaciente— ¿Qué es _la cosa esta_?

_**¡Y una mierda! **_

—Pues, ya sabes, es la _cosa_ que tenemos los hombres dentro de nosotros ¡Y no voy a especificar mas! —grite avergonzado en extremo.

Mi padre dio un suspiro resignado y me dio una de sus sonrisas marca Colgate— Prosigue.

Tome un respiro. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Bien, esto es la vejiga —mostré la bolsa grande—. Estos son los tubitos que... que... ¡Y un demonio, son solo tubitos! —Señale la parte externa— Aquí tenemos al pe-pe —trague saliva dolorosamente— al pene y a los testibulos.

—Eh, Ichigo… —susurro mi padre.

—¡¿Que? —grite alterado.

—Se le llaman _testículos_ no _testibulos_.

Nuevamente un murmullo acusador invadió el ambiente y luego alguien alzo la mano y temí lo peor.

—¿Si, Kuchiki-chan? —la voz de mi padre era mas melosa con Rukia que conmigo ¡Y yo era su hijo! Maldito bastardo.

—Quiero hacerle una pregunta a Kurosaki-kun —espetó con aquella voz melosa. La mire y pude ver con certeza que había malicia en su mirada.

Estoy jodido.

—Pregunta, Kuchiki-chan —¿le sonrió? Le sonrió. Maldito sea, ese viejo bastardo.

Rukia me miro y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mesclada con una ternura fingida se instalo en su rostro. Como odiaba cuando ella fingía ser la niña buena de la clase.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿eso que cuelga se llama pene, no?

Un escalofrío involuntario me recorrió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la shinigami ¡No, joder, no! ¡No puedo ponerme con las hormonas a mil frente a toda la clase! Fuera, hormonas, dejen de joderme.

—S-Sí —respondí en un susurro audible.

—Dime, Kurosaki-kun, ¿que usos tiene el pene?

_¿Qué...? _

—¿Qué…? —Repetí.

Vi como Rukia se revolvió victoriosa por haber provocado mi incomodidad. Perra desgraciada.

—¿Para que sirve el pene?

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, le podía dar los usos normales y no los otros usos. Así no me avergonzaría tanto o más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—Bueno, el pene tiene muchas funciones. La más importante es para deshacernos de los desechos que bota nuestro cuerpo, este sale en forma de un líquido llamado urea. —Agradezco demasiado a que haya estado presente en las clases de biología— Bueno, después tenemos los...

—No —interrumpió mi nakama—. Ese uso ya lo se, lo enseñan en todas las clases de biología —Oh, mierda, esto esta mal—. Quiero que me expliques, Kurosaki-kun, ¿cómo hacen los hombres para que su pene se les levante? Según el libro que leí, se les levanta incluso mas arriba de su ombligo y están duros, ¿de que manera se ponen duros? ¿O es solo un sufijo?

No ¡Kami-sama, mátame! ¡Rukia no me puede estar preguntando eso! ¡¿Qué clase de jodidos libros lee? Y lo peor... ¡Siento que la maldita cosa allá abajo, en el centro de mi cuerpo, se esta comenzando a _levantar_, como dice Rukia! ¡Malditas hormonas! Piensa en otra cosa. Cuadrados, Triángulos, geometría, Anagramas, Rukia... su aliento sobre mi oreja... su... ¡Ah! ¡Triángulos, triángulos! ¡Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena!

—Kurosaki —la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —respondí rápido y muy alterado.

—Contesta la pregunta de Kuchiki.

_**Me lleva la... **_

—Bi-Bien —trague saliva—. Un pene se le-le-le-van... levanta, cuando recibe estimulación —Y eso era todo lo que iba a decir.

—¿Que tipo de estimulación? —volvió a preguntar Rukia. Y una mierda, ella se hacia la inocente pero yo se que sabe mas que yo ¡Gah!

—No tengo porque contestar eso. Dijiste solo una pregunta, Kuchiki —respondí, aun mas alterado que nunca.

—Tienes que contestarla, Kurosaki —hablo mi padre.

—¡¿Por qué? —pregunte, mortificado, ¿hasta cuando iba a acabar mi tortura?

—Porque yo lo digo, ahora, respóndele a Kuchiki-chan de forma cortés y amigable.

Oh, sí, iba a ser muy cortes. _Esta me las pagaras y en grande, Rukia_

—Bi-Bien —tartamudee, ¿saben cuanto odio hacer eso? —. El pene se estimula con las manos, con la boca o con... —No podía decir eso ultimo ¡No podía! ¡Moral y dignidad! ¡Mi orgullo se va a la mierda!

—¿Con...? —me apresuro mi padre.

—Conlagina —lo dije tan rápido que dudo que se halla entendido— ¡Y no diré más! —Señale al viejo— ¡Y no me obligarás!

Se escucho un abucheo general y yo suspire de alivio. Solo tenía que explicar el aparato femenino y todo acabaría. Mi tortura habría terminado.

—Quizá, Kurosaki-sempai no te obligue pero, Kurosaki-kun, todo un salón quiere saber lo ultimo que dijiste y aparte, —Rukia se giro a mi padre— ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta, Kurosaki-sempai?

Maldito tono de niñita estirada y pija.

—Lánzaselo, Kuchiki-chan. Haz que sufra.

Oh, bien, al menos el viejo admitía que hacia esto a propósito.

—Kurosaki-kun —otro estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo pero este era malo—, según el libro que leí, en el aparato reproductor de la mujer, había algo llamado "_punto G_", ¿qué es? Aparte, ¿por qué dicen que el glande es la parte más sensible del hombre? ¿Seria igual que el punto G? ¿Qué son los vibradores? ¿Cómo se excitan las mujeres? Y finalmente, ¿de cuantas maneras el pene puede entrar en "_conlagina_"? —lo ultimo lo dijo imitando mi tono rápido al decir la palabra.

¡Coño, ¿qué tipo de libros leía Rukia? _Nota mental: Revisar el estante de libros de Rukia con más frecuencia._

Oh, no, no iba a responder a eso.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Como quieres que conteste todo eso sin que yo...? —mi pregunta quedo al aire, yo sabia que era lo que venia pero ni de coña lo decía. Me cavaria mi propia tumba si lo hiciera— ¡A la mierda! —Señale a mi padre— ¡Repruébame si quieres, pero yo no voy a seguir haciendo el ridículo!

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y con paso rápido me fui del salón.

* * *

><p>Escuche como el sonido del timbre inundaba todo el instituto. Finalmente la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Suspire, desde mi épica huída del aula 3-1 me había refugiado en la azotea para aclarar mis pensamientos y hacer que la cosa que estaba a punto de <em>levantarse<em>, como dijo Rukia, se quedara en su lugar. Quieta y flácida como siempre.

Esta ha sido la peor jugarreta que me ha jugado mi padre ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de avergonzarme de esa manera? ¡Acabo de perder toda mi imagen de chico rudo a quien no le interesa ni una mierda esto de las hormonas! No, definitivamente esta mañana no debí levantarme. Pero, ¿lo que más me molestaba? Obviamente, la actitud de Rukia ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme semejantes cosas? En primer lugar ¡¿Qué clase de libros lee esa jodida enana que sabe más de sexo que yo? ¡Se supone que ella era la puritana Kuchiki Rukia que no osaba hablar esas barbaries! Si tan solo Byakuya supiera lo que su hermana lee cuando no la vigila. Sí, claro, y si la llegara a descubrir ella se las ingeniaría para echarme toda la culpa de la perdida de su virgen mente.

Oh, pero esta me las va a pagar, me las voy a cobrar, definitivamente pero no se como.

—Ichigo.

Gire mi rostro y vi a mi padre con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo una pose guay que no le quedaba en lo mas mínimo. No le he visto venir ¿tan distraído he estado?

Por acto reflejo fruncí mi ceño y retrocedí dos pasos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a decirme que estoy expulsado? ¿Qué me reprobaras por no haber dado la clase _a tu modo_? —todo esto lo dije con la cabeza gacha y luego. Me desahogue. Sin que el viejo se diera cuenta le lance una patada a lo Bruce Lee que lo dejo estampado contra la pared— ¡¿Qué rayos pretendias con hacerme decir esas cosas?

En el piso, vi como un Isshin Kurosaki en K.O. lloraba desconsoladamente, por no decir en su exagerada forma de ser.

—¡Como puedes pensar que lo he hecho adrede! ¡Y si asi fuera, me has decepcionado! —se levanto, saco un poster de Masaki del bolsillo, lo pego a la pared y comenzó a llorarle al poster— ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo es un puritano!

—¡¿Qué carajo...? — _¡¿De donde vino el poster ese?_

—¡Y todavia es virgen!

—¡Y una mierda, callate, viejo loco! –si se esperaban la patada al estilo matriz de mi parte, sí, se la di.

Después de unos cuantos golpes por parte de ambos. Unas patadas en todos los estilos posibles, gritos y ruegos a mi difunta madre, finalmente, la vieja cabra se calmo y comenzó a reír. Sí, definitivamente voy reservando un lugar en el manicomio para él.

—No puedo creer que hallas caído en mi trampa...

_¿Ah...? _

—¿Trampa? ¿De que diablos hablas ahora? —esto si que me confundía ¿una trampa? Esperen un minuto... ¡¿Me tendió una trampa? — ¡¿Me tendiste una trampa?

Y después de dejarle un chinchón permanente en su cabeza, habló con voz cantarina.

—Si no lo hacia jamás hubieses avanzado con Rukia-chan. Di "_Gracias, amado querido idolatrado y guapo papá_" —y nuevamente la sonrisa de Tv.

...

—¡¿Estas diciendome que todo esto fue para unirme con Rukia?

—Sí —sonrisa de autosuficiencia modo activado.

—¡Gaah! ¡Viejo demente! ¡Tú y esa maldita se han burlado por ultima vez de mí! ¡Ya lo veran, mi venganza va a ser epica! —me iba a ir ofuscado por la puerta si mi padre no hubiese mencionado lo que dijo a continuación.

—Yo jamás dije que Rukia-chan hubiese sabido mi plan. Simplemente fue un adherido que me sirvió mucho pero no te preocupes que por eso venia a verte —se levanto del suelo, ya que estaba sentado en el y sonrió torcidamente—. Tu eras la primera parte del plan y Rukia-chan es la segunda ¿Deseas vengarte por las preguntas de las que yo no tuve ninguna idea de donde salieron? —dijo eso rápidamente ya que lo mire con una de mis miradas de "_Que te jodan..._".

¿Si deseaba vengarme? Más que nada desde que la enana me avergonzó frente a todos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le pregunte suspicaz. No iba a hacer nada que volviese a involucrar mi integridad como persona o mi orgullo.

Él torció una sonrisa algo maligna en sus labios. Ahora, esto podría ser interesante.

* * *

><p>Oh, adoraba como de retorcida y macabra era la mente de mi padre, claro cuando no la usa en mi contra. Definitivamente Rukia me iba a pagar cada una de las que me había echo. Nadie se burla de Ichigo Kurosaki sin sufrir la ira de Hichigo... o lo que queda de ella.<p>

El salón estaba sumido en un bullicio infernal, todos cuchicheando sobre cosas que me daban bastante igual. Pude ver entrar a mi compañera de batallas al aula y vi que se le formo una sonrisa torcida al verme. "_Maldita, solo espera... no vas a ver quien te pateo_" pensé y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia escapo de mi rostro. Ella se acerco y se sentó en el pupitre de al lado, _su pupitre_, desde el primer año.

—¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun no respondió a mis preguntas como debe ser? —pregunto con su voz infantil y su falsa actuación.

Una vena salto en mi frente. Maldita...

—Porque a Kurosaki-kun le valía un bledo tus preguntas —le respondí con la misma saña en la voz. No estaba de humor para sus tonitos de niña buena.

Por primera vez en el día vi que el rostro de Rukia se suavizo notoriamente como si hubiese estado tensa toda la mañana. No lo había notado antes pero si rostro estaba totalmente tenso, ¿qué era lo que iba mal? La escuche suspirar y me miro, repentinamente me estremecí ante lo profunda que parecía ser su preocupación.

—No te hice esas preguntas a posta. La verdad si tenía curiosidad en saber que eran todas esas cosas, aun siento esa curiosidad y tenia la esperanza de que tú me disiparas las dudas. —Volvió a suspirar y una faz de relajo inundo su rostro— No te preocupes, le pediré a Renji que me resuelva las dudas cuando regrese a la sociedad de almas.

—A ver si él querrá responderte, no creo que... —y fue en ese preciso momento que caí en la cuenta de su ultima frase. _"...cuando regrese a la sociedad de almas_". ¿Acaso ella pensaba regresar?

Por algún motivo desconocido mi pecho comenzó a doler, ¿acaso estaría sufriendo de asma? Gire mi rostro a la ventana y lo di por perdido ¡Con un demonio, hacia mas de 40 grados allí afuera! Era imposible que sufriera de asma a esas temperaturas, pero entonces, ¿por qué se va? ¿Acaso la están obligando a irse? Como si adivinara lo que yo había pensado, agregó:

—No me voy porque me obliguen. Mis deberes de teniente me ligan a entregar informes cada par de meses para reportar la situación en el mundo humano. No es como si me vaya a quedar ahí, serán solo un par de días.

Y por alguna maldita razón, eso hizo que la presión en mi pecho disminuyera considerablemente. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba con Rukia que me provocaba todas esas sensaciones extrañas?

De pronto, todos los alumnos del 3-1 gritaron ante el fuerte estruendo que hizo el maestro sustituto, alias la vieja cabra, al chocar la regla de madera contra la pizarra. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que yo, imperceptiblemente, imite. Puede que Rukia se hubiese relajado totalmente y hasta casi hubiese dicho una disculpa pero eso no significaba que me retractaba del plan que había maquinado con mi padre. Era perfecto, y yo no salía afectado en absoluto.

—Bien, queridos alumnos —dijo con ese tono de supuesta seriedad que tenia—, al inicio de la clase el señor Kurosaki nos explico amablemente el aparato reproductor masculino, como falto explicar el femenino y ya no tenemos mucho tiempo porque sino, no llegaríamos a completar las actividades que tengo planeadas, he decidido que haremos una dinámica para explicar como funciona todo este extraño pero curioso sistema. Mucha atención chicas, que a ustedes les va a servir mucho.

Mi padre saco de su maletín algo de lo que yo no había estado enterado. Esperen un... ¡¿Eso es un _Wii_? ¿Qué carajos...? De pronto alguien toco la puerta del salón y mi padre abrió, conversó con quien sea que tocara la puerta y entro con un ¡¿televisor? ¡Esto no era lo que habíamos planeado! Tranquilamente comenzó a instar el Wii en la televisión y cuando estuvo conectado, de su maletín, saco un estuche de DVD. Esperen un segundo, ¿por qué se me hace conocido ese video? ¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Por favor Kami, Ala, Buda, Tite! ¡Que sea un jodido video de "_De donde vienen los bebes_" y no lo que yo estoy pensando! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Esto no era parte del plan! ¡No jodidamente no!

—Alumnos... —una sonrisa maligna invadió el rostro de mi padre y temí lo peor. Él alzo la vista con destellos en sus ojos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dio la vuelta al DVD. Por la puta— ¡Esta es la nueva versión Wii de...!

Un grito entre la euforia y la felicidad invadió el aula, todos nos giramos al ver como Keigo se había levantado de golpe y señalaba a mi padre y al DVD con su mano derecha.

—¡Es la nueva version en Wii del juego Paradise Hard Sex!

Ese condenado juego ha estado llegando a mi habitación desde que mi padre lo había adquirido. Al parecer el hospital lo estaba repartiendo a todos sus empleados para que divulguen y '_prediquen_' todo sobre el embarazo no planificado. Y al ver ese DVD en este salón solo puedo atinar a poner mi cara de circunstancia y a, por primera vez desde que vi a Yoruichi-san desnuda, sonrojarme.

Estoy soberanamente jodido. El viejo sabe jugar sus cartas para engañarme.

—¡Exacto, pequeño corderito! ¡Tu SI estas informado sobre esas cosillas importantes como la protección y el sexo seguro! ¡Very Good! —mi padre puso su típica cara "Very Good". Esto no puede ser peor.

Una suave voz, lenta y sumisa, habló. No jodidos dioses, no, que esa voz no sea de la persona que estoy pensando.

—Kurosaki-sempai, ¿nos enseñaría a jugarlo? —La suave voz de Inoue inundo el ambiente.

De la nada pude ver como el 50% de la clase –que eran hombres- se sonrojaban y miraban de manera nada decente a mi amiga. Ya iba a mandarlos a todos a la mismísima pero felizmente Ishida con su mirada de "_A quien ven es MI novia_" hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia mi padre.

—¡Por supuesto, Inoue-san! —dicho esto, saco el CD y lo puso en la consola.

Y cuando gemidos exagerados comenzaban a esparcirse por toda la habitación supe que estaba perdido. Ese maldito juego me habia jodido la mañana. Después de unos minutos mi padre escogió al azar a chicos para que "_jugaran_", los equipos los había dividido en dos, un chico y una chica y solo para la clase harían 5 grupos. En las primeras 4 rondas, el viejo no me llamo ni por asomo y eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que había reconsiderado el pacto entre nosotros.

Y fue cuando llamo a Rukia y a un chico desconocido para mí, que la venganza comenzó. Sabia que el chico le iba a preguntar cosas a Rukia, cosas quizá indecentes y ella terminaría por soltar su verdadera personalidad al verse ofendida. Al final, si todos la seguían viendo bien no era mi problema, para mí, la venganza era únicamente que sufriera lo mismo que me había hecho sufrir.

Rukia y otro chico de cabellos negros cogieron los mandos de Wii y comenzaron a jugar. Los gemidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, mientras que ambos estaban concentrados en el juego. No explicare como demonios se juega porque, aunque el viejo lo haya explicado, yo solo tape mis oídos y me dedique a cantar desafinadamente "Lalala" hasta que él acabara de hablar.

Todos prestaron atención a la partida cuando ambos, tanto Rukia como el chico moreno, peleaban sin dejarse vencerse. Los anteriores grupos habían perdido a la primera pero ellos estaban llegando a la fase or... or... orgas... orgásmica. Bien, lo dije, ¡Lo dije! ¡Argh! ¡Odio las clases de educación sexual!

Y cuando ambos llegaron a... bueno "_terminaron_". Mi padre se quedo viendo a ambos como si fueran un experimento que salió severamente mal y eso era una mala señal. Temí por Rukia.

—¡Kuchiki-chan, Takumi-kun, han vencido el reto del "Paradise hard sex"! —En los ojos del viejo se veían destellos de maldad— Por lo que quiero que ambos participen en la dinámica siguiente —se dirigió a toda la clase mientras Rukia y ese tal Takumi seguían parados al lado de mi padre viéndolo con desconfianza. Esto no ha salido conforme a mis planes—. Bien, clase, como han visto, estos dos jovencitos han logrado vencer el reto del juego y, si han estado prestando atención, todos sabrán cuales son las partes del sistema reproductor femenino y sus funciones en base al sexo.

Con una patada tiro el televisor junto con el Wii a una esquina del salón y de su maletín saco dos bananas y... ¡Oh, mierda!

—Ha llegado la hora de hablar sobre la protección en los momentos decisivos —Le entrego una banana a Rukia y la otra al chico—. Como saben, el tener relaciones sexuales puede ser muy placentero pero el cuidarse lo hace disfrutar más porque hay dos cosas que todo hombre y mujer deben evitar a toda costa —levanto sus dos dedos e hizo énfasis en uno— las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y el embarazo no deseado. Ahora, para evitar estas dos cosas debemos usar protección —y enseño a todo el público aquí presente la envoltura de un condón. Maldita sea—. Supongo que no tengo que decir sus funciones ¿verdad?

Toda mi aula negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, Kuchiki toma el condón y desenróllalo sobre la banana, Takumi haz lo mismo.

Bien, esto no era la gran cosa solo tenia que desenvolver un condón pero, ¡¿por qué mierda hace tanto calor aquí? Ver a Rukia desenvolviendo un condón sobre una banana no es la gran cosa... no es... la gran... co...co... — _**¡Coño, deja de desenvolverlo tan lento!**_

Y de pronto sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí. Por favor, díganme que no dije eso en voz alta... ¡Y díganme que no me levante de mi sitio, Kami, no!

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga lento, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te fastidia? —la voz fingida de Rukia me hizo regresar a la realidad. A mi triste realidad. Sí, había hecho el ridículo y no necesite a mi padre, lo hice yo solito ¡Bien por mi! ¿Notan el sarcasmo, no?

Media clase se me quedo mirando, en busca de una respuesta para la pregunta de Rukia. ¿Y que demonios debería responder? ¿Qué el que lo haga tan lento me trauma hormonalmente? ¡Y una mierda!

Escuche un suspiro de mi padre— Bien, la demostración acabo porque al parecer al señor Kurosaki le _afecta_ que la señorita Kuchiki coloque un condón. A sus asientos ambos.

Me senté rápidamente y vi como Rukia se sentaba a mi lado. Me estaba mirando con una ceja levantada como diciéndome "_¿Qué rayos te pasa?_" y yo, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué mis hormonas son unas malditas traicioneras que salen a la luz en los momentos menos indicados? No, ante todo mi orgullo y dignidad, o lo que me queda de ella después de lo de esta mañana.

—Pss, Kuchiki —escuche que alguien le susurraba a la enana. Sigilosamente vi quien era. El tal Takumi le entrego una notita.

¿Qué le andan mandando a Rukia? Tchs, como si ella fuera tan popular. Vi como ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro de tornaba de los mil colores. Ok, esa no era una reacción normal en Rukia, definitivamente algo iba mal. Sin consultarle ni nada, le arrebate la notita para leer lo que decía.

_¡¿Qué?_

Al terminar de leer la nota, la arrugué en mi mano que estaba hecha un puño. Oh, esto había ido demasiado lejos, nadie se atrevía a decirle esas cosas _indecentes_ a Rukia, no si yo puedo defenderla. Aunque ella me patee después por ello.

—Ichigo, no hagas nada estúpido —escuche que la voz de mi compañera me retenía de ir a partirle el rostro al tal Takumi.

—Él te ha insultado Rukia —le mostré la nota— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa esta nota?

Ella suspiró, los colores de su rostro habían bajado pero su mortal seriedad me asombro— Tengo una idea cercana a lo que significa, por eso, déjame resolverlo a mi. No te metas en mis asuntos.

—Parecen que ambos están muy entretenidos en su charla, que se que no van a compartir —Viejo de mierda... — Kurosaki, Kuchiki, salgan al frente, improvisaran la ultima dinámica de la mañana.

_¡¿Qué? _

—¡¿Qué? —grite frustrado ¡No de nuevo!

—Sin replicas, Kurosaki —me vio y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro—. Te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, solo ve al frente obediente como Kuchiki y haz lo que te digo.

—¡No, no me humillaras de nuevo, viejo!

—Kurosaki, vuelve a llamarme viejo y reprobaras el tercer año de instituto.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!

—En la vida nada lo es.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Cállate ya, idiota, y ven al frente! —Oh, Kami-sama, la gran Rukia Kuchiki había caído en mi trampa no premeditada.

Todos la miraron con cara de asombro y ella se revolvió nerviosa ante el tono de su voz. Había sacado a flote su verdadera personalidad.

—Hazle caso a Kuchiki, Ichigo, aburres de verdad — _¿ah? _

Y seguido de ese comentario, cortesía de Tatsuki, toda la clase comenzó a apoyar a Rukia. Bien, este no era mi día.

Refunfuñando, me puse al lado de Rukia. El viejo saco de su maletín, que para estos momentos pienso que es una versión trasmutada de Mary Poppins, un libro. Un libro rojo, ¿por qué se me hace conocido ese libro? Golpeo el libro de tapa roja contra su palma izquierda y dijo:

—Esto es el "_Kamasutra_" —y con esa palabra me atragante. Sabia que ese libro lo había visto con anterioridad ¡No, maldita sea, no! —. Supongo que sabrán que es el Kamasutra ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron algo nerviosos y cuando la enana iba a hablar para decir algo yo le susurre: "_Levanta la mano y le digo a tu hermano que has estado leyendo novelas ecchi_". Dicho esto, me vio con el ceño fruncido, sabia su pregunta tacita a lo que respondí: "_Solo lo se, así que cállate_". Y por una vez en los 3 años que llevo conociendo a esta shinigami, Rukia cerró la boca, obvio molesta y avergonzada, pero cerró la boca. Una humillación menos.

—Kurosaki, Kuchiki, usaran esta mesa y me interpretaran las diez primeras poses de este libro. Ahora.

...

—¡¿Qué? —y esta vez, Rukia también grito conmigo. Al parecer si tenía una idea de lo que significaba hacer eso.

—Vamos, chicos, no es tan malo. Todos aquí hemos notado una atracción entre ustedes todo el día, así que sin miedo vamos.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritamos los dos con cara de circunstancia, nos miramos y desviamos la mirada. Mi cara esta de los mil colores ¡Viejo desgraciado, esto no estaba en el plan!

—Kurosaki, no lo niegues, tu menos que nadie —dijo mi padre con voz picara y una sonrisa socarrona. Él lo hacia adrede.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar una enana plana, sin gracia y mandona? ¡Es una abominación! —Grite, intentando salvar un poco de mi dignidad.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Plana y sin gracia? —Oh, no, esa voz transmutada por la ira la conocía a la perfección. Rukia Kuchiki ha regresado— ¡Ya quisieras que yo me fijara en alguien raro y pervertido como tu! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de los mangas hentai debajo de tu cama? — _¿Qué coño...? ¡¿Cómo sabe de eso?_ Y como si me hubiese leído la mente dijo: — Oh, sí, lo se y no te hagas el lento porque tu sabes mas de lo que dijiste en la primera hora.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Qué haces tú rebuscando mis cosas?

—¡Ichigo, ¿haz leído mangas Hentai? ¡Oh, tu padre esta tan orgulloso de ti! —No, no, no, el viejo esta comenzando de nuevo— ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo no es gay!

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Creías que era gay? _— ¿Tanto tiempo he estado en el celibato?_

—Oh, no solo él. Todos aquí lo creíamos —le escuche decir a Ishida y los secundo las voces de mis compañeros. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza y la ira contenida.

— ¡Tu, maldito cabrón...! —Le gruñí al imbécil que tenía por novio Inoue.

— ¡Admítelo, Ichigo! —La voz de Rukia me hizo regresar mi mirada a ella— No eres tan recto como crees.

Puede ser, pero ni loco lo admitía. No frente a toda la clase— Pu-puede ser, pero de igual manera tu no me atraerías ni un poquito. No tienes gracia.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de todas las veces que me miras? —Diablos, si se había dado cuenta— Sí, me di cuenta. Así que no niegues lo que eres: un pervertido.

—¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Y creo que ya estas alucinando porque el que te imagines que yo te mire es aterrador!

Un silencio invadió el aula. Sentía la mirada de todos en nosotros, la escena que estábamos montando, típicos enamorados, era bochornosa y ya me había hastiado. Solté un suspiro cansado.

—Yo me largo, repruébame en el curso si quieres viejo, pero no tengo derecho a jalar todo el año —estaba a punto de retirarme cuando la mano de Rukia me detuvo— ¿Qué...?

Rukia tenía la mirada gacha.

—Así que dices que no te gusto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué no te sientes atraído por mi? —Por alguna razón, lo que dije, en boca de ella, me hizo sentir mal. Pero por más mal que me sintiera mi poca dignidad por sobre todo.

—Sí, eso dije, ¿algún problema?

—En absoluto —levanto la mirada y el brillo de malicia en sus ojos me hizo crispar los nervios—, porque no sentirás nada si yo hago esto.

Me quede anonado, estúpido y solo pude escuchar como mi padre daba un grito de victoria y adoraba al poster de mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ahí, frente a toda la clase, Rukia me había jalado de la corbata y había unido sus labios con los míos. Aun no lo creía pero estaba pasando. Mi primer beso... con Rukia. Por alguna maldita razón, me sentí eufórico y cuando quise corresponderle ella cortó el contacto, dejándome con cara de circunstancia de nuevo. Ella tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y un brillo que de verdad me crispaba los nervios.

—Supongo que no es nada después de todo ¿o si, Kurosaki-kun? —se limpio la comisura de los labios con su muñeca.

Lo hizo para humillarme ¡La muy maldita hizo esto solo por joderme! Que...

—¿Así que hiciste esto solo por humillarme? —me sentía herido, traicionado ¡Y malditamente furioso!— ¡Si es así pues que te jodan, Rukia!

Me iba a retirar cuando la voz seria, obviamente no era verdad, de mi padre me detuvo.

—Retírate Kurosaki y no me importa mover cielo y tierra pero jalaras el año.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, es ilegal!

El viejo se alzo de hombros y dijo: — Nada es imposible para mí, eso ya deberías saberlo bien. Ahora haz la escena con Kuchiki. Ya.

* * *

><p>No tengo que relatar la última hora de clase que tuve con el viejo. Fue simplemente escalofriante y recordarlo me hace estar más furioso con él. Aquí estaba yo, sentado en el techo de mi casa, viendo la luna con melancolía... ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Este no era yo! Pero no podía evitarlo, me enfurecía pensar que Rukia me había robado mi primer beso solo por humillarme era patético.<p>

Sentí que una pequeña silueta femenina se sentó a mi lado y abrazo sus rodillas. Era Rukia, gire mi rostro y enfadado le dije:

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? —estaba dolido para que negarlo.

Note que ella suspiraba y luego hablo:— Escucha, lo que hice no lo hice adrede.

Un mutismo se instalo en nosotros. No dijo nada por unos diez minutos en los que yo esperaba una disculpa o una razón en todo caso pero nada vino de sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni una disculpa?

—Tu eres quien debería disculparse, idiota —dijo, haciendo un mohín entre sus piernas.

—¡¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste quien me besaste sin razón alguna frente a la clase! ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue?

—¿Asi me consideras? ¿Una burla?

—No dije eso —suspire. Estaba cansado de pelear—. Tu comentario después de _eso_ fue lo que me enfado. Tengo un orgullo que hoy te encargaste de pisotear y tirar a la basura. Gracias, Rukia.

Bajo la mirada y después de unos minutos me miro— Escucha con atención porque no voy a volver a repetirlo. Desde hace unos meses que mi cuerpo ha estado experimentando cambios que para mi son incomprensibles. Le comente a Matsumoto-Taicho de eso y me dijo que era "_crecer hormonalmente_", que como estoy entre humanos mi _atracción_, por así decirlo, por el sexo masculino es mas fuerte que antes ¡Y por alguna maldita razón, tu eres quien mas se presenta en eso que ella llama _atracción_! —...— Pensamientos absurdos vienen a mi mente de vez en cuando y no los tolero porque, al estar cerca de ti, deseo que todo eso se haga realidad ¡Cuando es absurdo que piense eso! ¡Soy una shinigami, por el amor de Kami! —Suspiró derrotada y levanto su mirada a la luna— No debería estar sintiendo todo esto ahora, por eso me iré un tiempo a la Sociedad de Almas, pensaba borrarte la memoria para que no recordaras los meses que me iría y solo pensaras que eran los dos días que te dije.

—No juegues con mi mente, Rukia, no me gusta —le dije enojado por esa decisión que había tomado—. Y si piensas que regresaras y ya no volverás, estas equivocada. De alguna manera iré a la Sociedad de Almas y te traeré de regreso, incluso en contra de tu voluntad.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Estabas sorprendida de que dijera eso.

—¿Ves? Ahí esta de nuevo —Vi como te enrollabas entre tus piernas.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunte, extrañado por su pregunta.

—Esa sensación en mi pecho. Como mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago y luego el pulso acelerado ¡Rayos, odio esto!

Por alguna razón, me sentí aliviado de que ella sintiera eso. Era lo mismo que yo sentía en su presencia y aun no lograba comprender.

—Si tu lo odias, yo quiero matar a todas esas mariposas que siento —Me miraste sorprendida y pude leer la pregunta tacita— Sí, yo también me siento de la misma manera pero no entiendo bien porque.

Volteo su mirada a la luna— Supongo que podemos descubrirlo juntos, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que si —Y esa respuesta, por alguna razón, me hizo sentir aliviado—, pero no creas que eso te salvara de lo que hiciste, ¡¿cómo osas tocar mis cosas?

—Ay, vamos, Kurosaki-kun, si tan solo son unos mangas —su voz infantil me toca los...

—¡Gah! ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Eres una pitufa mandona! —un aura maligna me envolvió repentinamente— ¡No, Rukia, no! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡GAAAAAAH!

Sí, este era el día de "_peguen a Ichigo_" porque mi cara estampo directo contra el suelo de mi patio trasero. Maldita perra...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el viejo se había olvidado de nuevo de levantarnos y, junto a Rukia, tuvimos que correr para que la maestra loca –que ya sabíamos que había regresado a sus clases normales- no nos mandara a hacer servicio comunitario. Al llegar al aula, vimos que todavía no habían cerrado la puerta.<p>

—¡Oh, hijo mío, que bueno que hoy si llegaste temprano!

Esa voz... ¡Esa maldita y jodida voz...!

—¡TU! —señale a mi padre que estaba abriendo su maletín— ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¡Eres maestro sustituto! ¡La maestra loca ya regreso! ¡Largo de mi instituto!

Sentí como alguien me golpeaba con un portafolio desde atrás, gire mi rostro y vi a mi maestra ¡Sí, no estaba loco! ¡Mi padre se iría!

—¿A quien llamaste maestra loca, Kurosaki? —Suspiró— Estas equivocado, el profesor Kurosaki fue contratado ayer por 30 días más, en lo que yo me voy de vacaciones ¡Adiós, ilusos!

...

No, esto no podría estar pasándome a mí. Ya no tengo palabras para decir lo frustrado que estoy. Inconscientemente comencé a golpear mi cabeza con la puerta del salón ¡Y es que esto no podia estar pasandome a mi, demonios, no!

—Kurosaki —la voz de mi padre me hizo girar a él y vi como la misma imagen del sistema reproductor masculino yacía en la pizarra. Mi rostro debe haber mostrado miedo porque mi padre sonrió malignamente y dijo: —Ayer, no explicaste bien lo del sistema reproductor masculino y a la señorita Kuchiki no le quedo claro por lo que hoy repetirás la clase.

_¿Qué...?_

— ¡¿Qué? —Mire a la enana del demonio furibundo— ¡Rukia, ¿qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?

La muy maldita se rio socarronamente y dijo:— Es que yo quiero saber más sobre lo que hablo ayer, _Kurosaki-kun_. Me intriga mucho. Además, prometiste que lo averiguaríamos _**juntos**_.

Sabía sus dobles intenciones, maldita enana.

—Muy bien, Ichigo —me dijo mi padre, dándome el señalizador laser—. Comienza, ¡Ah! Y también tendrás que explicar sobre los condones y los modos de excitación masculina.

—¡No! ¡Ni de coña! ¡Me niego! —grite furibundo.

—No te tengo que repetir que te pasara si no lo haces ¿o si?

Para mi mala suerte, lo sabia.

Si el día de ayer de por si ya fue malo, ¿qué tan malo será pasar treinta días con mi padre como mi maestro de educación sexual?

—¡Por cierto, hoy traje material inédito, chicos! —saco de su bolso de Mary Poppins un DVD ¡No, ese si lo conocía! ¡No! — ¡Este es el video de cómo se creo Ichigo, desde el acto en sí, hasta el gran nacimiento! ¡Todo grabado en Full HD!

Todos vitorearon a mi padre, mientras yo, con mi cara de circunstancia, esperaba a que la tierra me tragase y que Kami me llevase con él.

Definitivamente, estos serian treinta largos y humillantes días... ¡No! ¡¿Por qué a mí?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**

**La verdad, esta cosa rara salio de una idea de fic que tenia pensado, es decir, que seria si Isshin estuviese de maestro sustituto en el instituto de Ichigo ¡Caos y terror para nuestro naranja protagonista! Personalmente opino, que a Ichigo le daria una aneurisma (?). **

**Anywhere, espero que les halla gustado, algo comico despues de tanto drama, pero el drama vuelve, siempre vuelve.  
><strong>

**Con un review alimentas a Grimmjow, y él promete aparecer calato en la proxima entrega de Bleach (?)  
><strong>

**Grimmjow: ¿QUÉ? ¡Nunca prometi...mh!  
><strong>

**DiLaurentis: -lo amordaza- esta bromeando :D  
><strong>

**-las tres amanecidas seguidas le han afectado el cerebro-  
><strong>


	19. En otra vida

_**Notas de Autora: -da un alto a Malowski- wn, semana de finales, harto que estudiar o me voy al susti y solo dios sabe lo que me hacen si voy al susti Dx.  
><strong>_

_**Este drabble fue escrito para el concurso "Lluvia de Drabble en Julio" en honor al cumpleaños de Ichigo. Ah, el concurso es de Stop Rain.  
><strong>_

_**Dedicado a May, de quien fue la idea para la creación de este drabble.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, este Drabble lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.**_

* * *

><p><strong>En otra vida<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Entre el bullicio, los vivos colores, los correteos de niños traviesos, ahí, en primera fila, te encontrabas degustando de una soda con sabor a nada, esperando pacientemente a que el espectáculo diera inicio y pudieses disfrutar de tu última función.

Finalmente las luces se apagan y todos retoman sus asientos. El animador hace los anuncios respectivos y presenta el nombre por el cual tú has ido cada día y sin falta, desde el accidente, a ese circo sin vida y gracia. Porque, para ti, aunque te lo negaras mil y un veces, aquella menuda chica era la única artista que tenia aquel circo.

Y así ella aparece, envuelta en leotardos de colores tenues, hace una reverencia al público y monta un pie sobre aquel trapecio que luego la eleva hacia lo alto de la carpa. La música suena y ella, de piernas agiles, salta de un trapecio a otro, haciendo cada pirueta existente, dando un nuevo sentido tu insulsa vida.

Mientras la miras puedes recordar el pasado, los sueños que habías dejado atrás por el estúpido accidente que, si lo pensabas bien en esos momentos, no tenía sentido alguno. Nunca debió ocurrir.

"_Y sin embargo aquí estoy_" —te dijiste a ti mismo mientras mirabas con lastima tus inexistente piernas. Un día cualquiera, no, no fue un día cualquiera. Un quince de julio, un accidente de auto les quito la vida a tu madre y a tu mejor amigo. Sin embargo, tú y solo tú, como milagro de cumpleaños, regresaste a la vida. Claro, tuviste que pagar un precio por ello.

Una ovación te hizo regresar a la realidad y ver como ella ejecutaba un giro en el aire y cogía el otro trapecio rápidamente, dejando a su paso un rastro de polvo dorado, cual hada de fantasía. En ese momento te diste cuenta que el acto estaba a punto de terminar y no habías disfrutado nada por estar sumido en el pasado. La menuda mujer hizo dos piruetas en el aire y se lanzo al vacio, cayendo a una lona oculta sobre la tarima principal y, cuando descendió, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, ovacionándola. Mas tú te quedaste embobado, viendo su menuda persona desde tu cómodo asiento, intentando comprender como es que ella, una simple trapecista, pueda darte las esperanzas de volver a caminar.

Desde el escenario, ella te vio, sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como un choque. Fugaz, eléctrico.

Y luego, te sonrió.

Asombrado quedaste pero reaccionaste a tiempo para devolverle la tímida sonrisa dada. Por primera vez, ella tenía su mirada puesta en ti y te dedicaba aquel dulce gesto. No había mejor despedida que aquella.

El telón se cerró y te abriste camino con la silla de ruedas hacia la salida, sabiendo que iba a ser la última vez. Porque ese día, quince de julio, ibas a ser puesto en un coma inducido del cual sabes nunca despertarás.

Quizá, en otra vida, tú puedas devolverle las esperanzas, así como ella te las devolvió a ti.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<br>**_

_**Escribi el drabble con la canción "The one that got away", sentí que era la adecuada para lo que queria plasmar.  
><strong>_

_**Muchisisisimas gracias a los lectores que me dejan su linda opinión, he de decir queno he abandonado, aqui estoy, solo esperenme a que termine mis examenes y podre darles mas entregas y sorpresas ;).  
><strong>_

**_Besos, DiLaurentis_  
><strong>


	20. Meet you in Paris

**Notas de Autor: -mira su reloj- son las dos con ocho minutos de la madrugada y... no, no tengo perdón. **

**Antes que nada, no, no he abandonado esta colección de viñetas, jamas podría, estaría loca si lo hiciera pero el tema es que mi salud, junto con la facultad y mi reciente trabajo como supervisora de una cafetería, aquí en Lima, me ha quitado todo mi tiempo. **

**Ahora, en realidad no pensaba subir nada hasta nuevo aviso pero esta viñeta ha sido escrita en un tiempo récord de una hora con treinta minutos, sí, a las 12:30 la empece a escribir por una canción que lleva el mismo nombre y, aquel instrumental de misterio que tiene me hizo adaptar una historia de detectives al Ichiruki. ¿Terror? No lo creo, siento que puedo hacer mejores e intentare hacerlo. **

**Dedicado a Ivette Vega, aquella weona que lee mis delirios de persecución cuando mas lo necesito. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet you in Paris.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se supone que era un secreto y nadie más que tú y yo podíamos saber, ese fue nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas? Quizá, esto te refresque la memoria.

Fue una fría noche de Diciembre cuando nos conocimos en Paris. Sin un yen en los bolsillos, caminabas por las calles de Paris a paso lento, sensual, haciendo que mis sentidos vibraran al son de tu danza, haciendo que cada pequeño movimiento sea coqueto y maduro. Tu cabello, fulgurante naranja, me hacia creer que no era la única rara entre la muchedumbre. Tú resaltabas y yo me camuflaba, como una iguana, cambiando constantemente de color, adaptándome al ambiente en el que vivía.

Sin tapujos ni dudas, decidí que eras sospechoso y yo, como la detective que soy, me propuse investigarte y atraparte con las manos en la masa. Se supone que solo seria una noche, solo una en la que desataría mis prejuicios y me uniría a ti por amor a la verdad y la justicia.

Me equivoque.

Fue una fría noche de Diciembre en la fiesta de gala de una corporación aliada de mi familia, la que nos animo a entablar una conversación luego de dos largas semanas siguiéndote, deseando destapar esa botella de secretos que tenias muy bien guardada.

—Mucho gusto, —me presente, después de un rato de observación— Soy Kuchiki Rukia, heredera de...

—De la gran corporación fabricante de motores de avión, sí, se quien eres —Te me adelantaste y eso no estaba en mis planes—. Kurosaki Ichigo. Solo eso.

Curioso, normalmente este tipo de fiestas servían para elevar el ego de los magnates, de por sí, ya poderosos.

Cogí tu mano y la electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo. Como si la adrenalina de sacarte información fuese suficiente para encenderme por completo.

Fue rápido, lo admito, pero había recibido órdenes claras desde la primera vez que había visto tu foto: Tenia que matarte. Debía de hacerlo, eras una amenaza para la corporación de mi familia y de mis aliados; tú eras el enemigo y mis ojos no debían ver más allá de eso.

La gala siguió su curso y las copas de vino se me vinieron encima, mis emociones, desbocadas por el alcohol en mi sangre, no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Sentí tu virilidad presionar mi centro y supuse que no era la única que tenia las copas demás. Me arrastraste a algún pasillo desconocido y me besaste como un maniático.

Si fue dulce o no, en ese momento no me importo, solo necesitaba sentirte, cada pedazo de ti. Pronto, sentí caer mi cuerpo semi desnudo sobre una superficie suave y plana, reconocí el material de uso de inmediato: Eran plumas, me encontraba sobre una cómoda cama de plumas.

—Quédate quieta, Rukia, y confía en mi —fueron las palabras suaves que escuche a modo de ronroneo de su garganta. Luego, mi vista fue cubierta por una pañoleta guinda, impidiéndome ver cualquier participación de su parte.

Me aterre.

Sabía quien era, sabia a lo que me atenía pero aun así decidí confiar. Pronto, sentí mis brazos ser elevados hacia los postes de la cama y ser atados con fuertes nudos que, sabia, en cualquier momento podía deshacer sin ningún esfuerzo pero que, por algún motivo, no deseaba desatar. Sentí la lujuria crecer dentro de mi vientre, acumulándose poco a poco.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que me beso los labios, que perdí el sentido y eje del mundo.

Furioso, caliente, delicado y con sabor a hombre. No quería que pare, no deseaba que pare pero él tenía otros planes. Poco a poco, mis pechos quedaron desnudos ante su escrutinio y podía sentir como sus dedos acariciaban la punta de mis cimas, excitándome aun mas y haciéndome sentir deseada. Aquella noción de ceguedad y de ser sometida le daba un nuevo sentido a la palabra "_sexo_". No, eso no era sexo, era algo mas y, demonios, desconozco que armas utilizo Kurosaki Ichigo para doblegarme de esa manera.

Pronto, en mi vientre se acumulo un nudo de placer exorbitante producto de cada caricia y cada lametón que daba, sea en mis cimas o en mi vientre. La euforia del momento se dividía entre mi sentido de "_acostarme con el enemigo_" y mi moral por no hacerlo. En todo caso, si la cosa se volvía violenta, sabia exactamente donde estaba oculto el revolver del dueño de casa.

—Oh, Ichigo —gemí sin control al sentir como sus dedos invadían sin tapujos mi centro y me proporcionaban más de lo que podía soportar.

Ciega y manca; solo podía retorcerme de placer y hacer puño con ambas manos, esperando a que el hombre sobre mi me desatara para poder acariciar sus cabellos naranjas o, en su defecto, me dejara darle la misma satisfacción. Pero no esperaba aquella traviesa lengua suya sobre mi botón mas sensible, aquella parte que no había dejado tocar a nadie.

Solo atine a gritar de placer por el inminente orgasmo provocado.

Pensé que todo había terminado, que me iba a dejar ahí. Repito, me equivoque totalmente.

—¿Te di permiso para correrte? —su ronroneo se había convertido en una orden de militar enojado.

Confundida por la pregunta, conteste— ¿Necesitaba tu permiso?

La respuesta vino con una fuerte bofetada en mis glúteos. Con eso supe en que clase de embrollo me había metido. Lo siguiente que supe fue una sesión de dolorosas nalgadas que, sin razón, me dejaron necesitada y exhausta. Quería dormir, quería irme, huir, no quería seguir la misión.

Fue una fría noche de Diciembre aquella que me sometí a ti por primera vez. Fue la primera de muchas noches de sexo desenfrenado, conversaciones nocturnas, sueños trancados y miradas coquetas hacia las estrellas. Fuiste mi secreto durante meses, mi banal, oscuro y pervertido secreto.

Sabía que llegaría el día en que me traicionarías y tendría que matarte obligadamente.

Ese día, eventualmente, llegó.

Y aquí estamos, un año después, en el mismo frio Diciembre, después de tantos orgasmos, noches en vela y ojeras justificadas, llego el día en que me traicionaste y yo, como buena detective que soy, decidí terminar con mis influencias de una vez por todas. Me miras con miedo y yo, sin asco alguno, te vuelo los sesos de un disparo.

Veo tu sangre correr por los azulejos de ese elegante balcón con vista a la torre Eiffel. El atardecer mancha de luz naranja tu cuerpo muerto y lo hace brillar con opacidad, dándole ese toque de originalidad que siempre me gusto de ti.

¿Ahora lo recuerdas, Ichigo? ¿El trato que habíamos hecho esta misma noche hace un año en Paris?

"_Confía en mí, Rukia, nadie mas que tu y yo sabrá que eres sumisa. Nadie, te lo juro._"

Ser sumisa significa muchas cosas en el mundo donde vivo, Ichigo, significa ser débil, indigna, déspota y sucia. Muy aparte de lo que le contaste a la competencia de mi corporación, va el hecho de todos los secretos que les revelaste acerca de mis planes para la corporación. Eras un espía doble, jugabas a tu conveniencia por dinero y sexo fácil.

Y habías ganado.

La reputación de mi empresa estaba hecha añicos, mis accionistas habían quitado sus ingresos y así, la corporación mas grande de Europa estaba en la quiebra total. Habías vendido tanta de mi información de una manera tan sucia y vil que me asquea recordarlo, no obstante, cada pequeño truco que utilizabas en mi cuerpo para hacerme abrir la boca valía la pena por la cantidad de placer que me dabas.

Lastima que el amor no estaba en mis planes.

Revisa Shakespeare en tu tumba, Ichigo, porque en la vida real, no tomare de tu veneno para seguirte a la muerte. Por mucho que te ame.

La noche cayó sobre el balcón parisino.

Era una fría noche de Diciembre cuando te conocí en Paris. La nieve cubría la torre Eiffel en su totalidad y el olor de la niebla era fría, tan fría como mi amor por ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora: <strong>

**Bien, no se que tan bueno halla quedado pero, dado el hecho de que no escribo o toco mi ordenador desde hace un mes para lo que no sea facebook o trabajos de la facultad, me ha quedado algo decente. **

**Si ven alguna falla ortográfica, favor de avisar. Estoy abierta a sugerencias para nuevas ideas de drabbles, shot's y viñetas cortas. **

**Atte. DiLaurentis**


	21. Mamoru

**Notas de autora: Como dice mi amiga, no tengo perdon de dios. Quizá se hallan olvidado de mi, pero yo jamas me olvidare de ustedes -les guiña el ojo- **

**La tardanza es irrelevante, sencillamente el tiempo se me fue entre los dedos como margarina Dorina y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Bien, este drabble salio de un momento epico en el que lloré la muerte de Byakuya -sí, yo creo que tite ya le dio de baja- y esa epica y eterea imagen en el manga donde sale ichigo enfrentado a Juha Bach -es el unico quincy del que se aprendió el nombre-, so, plasme los pensamientos de Ichigo al hacer su entrada nada triunfal a la destruida Sociedad de Almas.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi propiedad. Este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru<strong>

**守る**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

No importa que causales fueran las correctas o erróneas para llegar al efecto resultante de ese momento, no importa cuanta sangre hubiese sido derramada tan suciamente. En ese momento, solo importaba ese banal sentimiento, esa emoción tan cruda que es la desesperación para descontrolarte por completo.

Estocado sobre una muralla roída, un inerte Byakuya te había dejado ver sus últimos deseos, solo a ti, un simple y sencillo humano en ojos de esos espíritus que, en esos momentos, caían como civiles de guerra. Y tú, con el espíritu destrozado y el alma llena de venganza te propones la resolución de darle la peor muerte a quien halla cometido tal atrocidad.

Y aun así, te cuestionas, ¿por qué verla ahí, inconsciente, te deja en la infinita tristeza?

Ella había sido tu guía durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que quieres aceptar, y, a pesar de su ausencia, su voz resonaba en tu mente con tanta facilidad y con tanta energía que a veces te preguntabas si realmente se había ido. Su presencia era, es y será, sin admitirlo, tú constante calma. Mas ahora, con ella derrotada, Renji vencido y el capitán de la sexta división a un paso de la muerte, sientes que debiste haber estado allí, con ella, apoyándola, como siempre lo hizo contigo.

"_Hubiese reclamado_" —te respondes. Y es cierto, conoces su carácter, por ende sabes lo que diría.

Pero no te hubiese importado ya que, como una vez dijiste, la protegerías no importase su opinión o conclusión. _"¿Por qué?" _—te preguntas, mientras que con un Shumpo te diriges hacia donde esta el enemigo— _"¿Por qué deseo protegerla?_".

Esos cálidos flashes de memoria invaden tu conciencia y te dejan ver las memorias de aquellos días en los que todo era más sencillo y simplemente tenias que asesinar hollows, estudiar e intentar que Rukia no te saque de tus casillas. Y luego todo se volvió negro. En esos momentos intentabas con todo tu ser que ese hollow interior tuyo, residente común en tu mente, hubiese sido borrado para siempre después de la perdida de tus poderes pero sentías ese instinto asesino en tus venas, esa necesidad de protección y venganza mezcladas.

Querías proteger matando. Lo necesitabas.

Simplemente necesitabas proteger a todos. No sabias si de ti o de los enemigos.

Apareciste como ente de película de acción frente al antagonista y deseaste torturarlo y matarlo por todo lo que había hecho. La imagen de Byakuya asesinado te tortura y la predicción de la reacción de Rukia te hace hervir las venas. Estas enojado; mucho más que eso. Necesitas matarlo para darle razones a ella y no dejarla sola.

Te retan, no vacilan. Te percatas del cuerpo muerto y partido en dos del capitán mas fuerte del Sereitei y con eso sabes que no bastara solo un Getsuga Tensho para asesinarlo, pero no te importa ya que la rabia ciega tu razón.

Y así empieza tu batalla.

Una batalla para proteger lo más valioso que ha tocado tu espíritu.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<br>**

**¿Cuantos horrores ortograficos habrá? No tengo la menor idea, lo que si se es que lo escribí en media hora y con el instrumental de "A thousand years" de Christina Perry en los audifonos y, simplemente, senti la magia~.  
><strong>

**Anyways, espero que no me crucifiquen por esto (?), en compensación les traeré dos drabbles de terror, oscuro y crudo, ¿why? Cause es noche de brujas en el foro Stop Rain y el concurso de one-shot's me ha dado ideas para cabar la tumba de Ichigo o de Rukia (?).  
><strong>

**Bien, voy a terminar mi informe de mi balance general empresarial y luego a ir a trabajar... como negra esclava... Sí, señores, soy Isaura, la esclava (?).  
><strong>

**Atte. Isaura... perdón, DiLaurentis (?) xD  
><strong>


	22. Contraluz

**Notas de Autor:**

**Oh, good lord, tanto tiempo sin actualizar esto. Les pido disculpas a mil por la tardanza. ¿Excusas? Miles, pero son banas y obsoletas, lo unico que puedo decir es que me ascendieron de puesto en el trabajo y tuve mas responsabilidades en conjunto con la facultad, mi vida fue un caos completo. Y ahora que he renunciado -sí, porque realmente me estaba enfermando de tanto trabajar- puedo darme mi tiempo para las cosas que realmente importan: Recuperar el curso que reprobe en la universidad, continuar con mis clases de ingles y darles a ustedes, mis amados lectores, una actualización de este coso raro que empece hace un año.  
><strong>

**Dudo mucho que sigan conmigo, soy tan malagradecida que simplemente desapareci y no volvi ni para avisar mi ausencia, pero ya ven, regrese, con mejores vibras y con animo para entregarles mas cosos raros ;3.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Esta historia la hice sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
><strong>

**Musica de fondo: (youtube slash) watch? v = uweWiCLT8Eg -_Me inspire con esta canción, por mas extraña que paresca-_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Contraluz<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jamás en tu vida habrías esperado encontrar criatura más perfecta que esa.

No eras idiota, sabias que era peligroso andar por las laderas de ese bosque que todos consideraban prohibido, muchos habían perdido su vida intentando encontrar a la criatura que habitaba ese bosque. Mas tu eras muy valiente, o muy estúpido dependiendo del caso, cogiste tu cámara favorita, esa negra réflex que solo usabas en ocasiones especiales, y decidiste que serias el primer fotógrafo que tomase una foto a la criatura que habitaba el bosque.

Habías llegado hace aproximadamente un mes a ese extraño pueblo llamado Karakura el cual, sorprendentemente, era tu pueblo natal pero hacia quince años que habías dejado la vida pueblerina atrás y te habías propuesto la vida de ciudad, ser un profesional, vivir en un apartamento en Tokio o fuera del país. No obstante, habías regresado por nostalgia.

La primera semana que estuviste en tu antiguo hogar, te sorprendiste ante lo increíble que eran las leyendas urbanas. Aquella historia de la horrorosa criatura que habitaba el bosque a los alrededores del pueblo seguía cursando cada rincón del pueblo y muy pocas personas se atrevían a adentrarse a las laderas del bosque. Era tabú para cualquier aldeano mencionar el bosque, sobretodo porque escuchaste de ese anciano vecino tuyo, que gente había estado desapareciendo de la ciudad y, días después, partes de su cuerpo se hallaban en sus respectivas residencias colgados en las puertas y, como advertencia, la sangre de la victima se usaba como aerosol para teñir la fachada de la casa residente.

Así, durante diez largos años, habían estado viviendo los habitantes del pueblo de Karakura y tú, valientemente estúpido, decidiste pasearte con tu cámara por las laderas del bosque. Querías la primicia, eras un fotógrafo profesional y tenias que ser el único que obtuviese la foto de la criatura, aunque pusieras tu vida en peligro para lograrlo.

—Kurosaki-kun.

Habías escuchado una voz conocida mientras te paseabas por las laderas del bosque. Volteaste la cabeza y viste a una hermosa mujer de facciones angelicales y sonrisa tierna. Inoue Orihime había sido tu amiga y tu único contacto con Karakura desde tu partida. Al enterarse que ibas a regresar, alisto todo para darte alojamiento inmediato, incluso a costa de su relación matrimonial, porque, para ella, eras importante, el único que la salvo de las burlas en la escuela media. El único amor platónico que sobrevivió quince años.

—Inoue, solo estaba tomando unas fotografías —mentiste vilmente. Querías ver al mito del que todos hablaban, que apareciera ante ti.

—Es peligroso que andes por estos lugares, Kurosaki-kun —viste como la chica perdía su vista en la infinidad del bosque—. Ya nada es como hace quince años.

Él volvió a girar la cabeza para ver que era lo que Inoue veía— Se que hay algo ahí, lo siento, —cogiste tu cámara con mas fuerza— y necesito fotografiarlo. Es mi instinto.

—Pues deshazte de él.

La viste y arqueaste una ceja en señal de dubitación— ¿Por qué debería?

Ella te miro a los ojos y viste algo que nunca hubieses creído ver en tu amiga de años: Furia, miedo y terror mesclados.

—Solo hazlo, Kurosaki-kun. —Viste sus ojos acuosos. Estaba al borde del llanto— Si sigues tu instinto puede que encuentre tu cuerpo colgado en tu casa, con tu sangre esparcida por los alrededores.

Ahora lo entendías. Ella, como pobladora de siempre, había vivido todas esas experiencias traumáticas en conjunto con el resto de habitantes. Tu solo eras un turista curioso que iba a ser devorado por el predador que invadía ese bosque.

Viste como se limpio las lágrimas no derramadas de sus ojos y te tendió su mano— Es mejor regresar, Kurosaki-kun, de noche es peligroso y es peor cuando es luna llena.

Le hiciste caso. Tomaste su mano y regresaste a tu lugar seguro.

Pero tu curiosidad pudo más que la felicidad de tu amiga y así, durante ese mes entero, cada noche ibas a las laderas del bosque y permanecías alerta a alguna señal. Unas noches te adentrabas en el claro de este y te sentabas a observar las estrellas. Definitivamente de noche se tomaban las mejores fotos a contraluz.

Así llegaste a esa noche en la que estabas vagabundeando a media noche por las laderas del bosque tabú. Escuchaste un aullido de lobo seguido de un grito desgarrador y te espantaste. Esto no había estado sucediendo las otras noches.

Corriste como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido y te diste cuenta que mientras más corrías, mas cerca oías los gritos de dolor pero también oías dientes masticando. Si tu instinto no te fallaba, lo cual era muy improbable, ibas a ver el cadáver de alguien dentro de poco. Las piernas te estaban fallando, tropezabas con frecuencia con tus pies y la respiración te abandonaba de vez en cuando. Te estabas adentrando mas allá del claro del bosque, ese era un límite que no habías sobrepasado y aunque tu curiosidad era mas fuerte, ese sentimiento de miedo te enchinaba la piel y te encogía el corazón.

Corriste aun mas rápido entre los arboles, subiendo la colina que se dejaba ver tras el pueblo. Te diste cuenta que los gritos habían desaparecido y solo quedaba el sonido de esos dientes masticando con fuerza y vigor.

Finalmente viste la cima de la colina, la gran masa de arboles y arbustos iba desapareciendo conforme llegabas al punto mas alto. Dejaste de correr y decidiste que la mejor acción a tomar era caminar lento y pisar en los sitios correctos, cerciorando siempre no hacer ruido alguno. Alistaste tu cámara para las fotografías mas grotescas que pudieras imaginar, y lo que viste fue totalmente opuesto a lo que tu mente había maquinado.

Jamás en tu vida habrías esperado encontrar criatura más perfecta que esa devorando el cuerpo de un hombre cuyo nombre no te interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

"_Hermoso_" —Fue tu único pensamiento mientras veías a una mujer menuda, totalmente desnuda, mordisquear los restos de carne humana del hombre. Rápidamente y sin ningún miramiento, elevaste tu cámara y determinaste el ángulo perfecto para la toma. El fondo era perfecto, en tu humilde opinión, la luna llena hacia que el cuerpo de la fémina brillara y, a contraluz, salieran las gotas de sangre que estaban derramadas por todo su rostro.

Pusiste el silenciador y tomaste una. Y otra, y otra. De todos los ángulos posibles y en todas las posiciones que pudiste captar. Era la criatura más hermosa que habías visto jamás.

Pero cometiste un infalible error, con la excitación del momento, olvidaste ocultarte.

Así, la majestuosa criatura te diviso en su territorio y levanto sus fauces. Solo así, pudiste ver a la mujer en su total plenitud. El aire nocturno ondeaba sus negros cabellos cortos que volaban y la hacían lucir despeinada, su rostro poseía un aire de rudeza y locura que nunca había visto en ninguna mujer, sus pechos desnudos eran pequeños y los adornaban dos botones totalmente excitados por su victoriosa cacería. Piernas esbeltas y algo sucias de lodo por la maleza del lugar. Inconscientemente, levantaste la cámara hacia tu ojo derecho, enfocaste a la criatura y presionaste el disparador. No había flash alguno que cegara a la criatura pero el solo hecho de haberte presentado ante ella por voluntad fue suficiente para alterarla.

Ella, en señal de batalla suponías, aulló fuertemente a la luna y, cuando regreso la vista hacia ti, sus ojos, negros como la noche, eran ahora dos esferas amarillas fulminantes y determinadas a atraparte.

Fue como una señal para ti, no tuviste tiempo de levantar la cámara y enfocar para tomarle una ultima foto. Simplemente, cual experto paparazzi, levantaste el artefacto e hiciste disparos rápidos mientras huías por tu vida de la criatura caníbal en la que se había convertido. En ese momento, a pesar del riesgo de tu vida, te encontrabas totalmente excitado por el momento, sentías que podrías lanzarte de un risco y no te importaría morir. Entre ese y otros pensamientos masoquistas de tu parte, te distrajiste y tropezaste colina abajo, rodando junto con tu fiel amiga en mano mientras la bestia te seguía sin control.

No supiste en que momento de la caída cerraste los ojos, pero en cuanto los abriste viste que te encontrabas en aquel claro que, en ese mes, fue tu límite para adentrarte en el bosque. Por un momento te sentiste aliviado.

—Ella no podrá alcanzarme aquí —te repetiste como mantra mientras encendías tu cámara fotográfica y veías las tomas que habías hecho.

Debido a la carrera, algunas fotos salían pixeleadas y otras incluso fueron borradas por tus mismos dedos nerviosos. Solo hubo una, aquella que le tomaste a contraluz, era la única que era realmente hermosa, ciertamente solo se apreciaba de ella, su silueta y esos ojos ónix que brillaban con la noche pero eso bastaba para haber cumplido su meta y sentirse orgulloso.

Lo habías logrado. Habías fotografiado a la pesadilla de Karakura.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

Alzaste la mirada en el acto y viste como Inoue caminaba hacia ti con sus manos sobre ese faldón de flores que siempre usaba.

—¡Inoue! —suspiraste, aliviado que no fuese una ilusión. Luego, recordaste a la bestia y te levantaste rápidamente— Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Te dije que no vinieras por aquí, te lo advertí, Kurosaki-kun.

—Eso no importa ahora —le halaste la manga del jersey que estaba usando pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, por el contrario, te empujo hacia atrás, dejándote contra un árbol y haciendo que tu cámara fotográfica cayera sobre el frio y sucio suelo del bosque. Nunca imaginaste que ese cuerpo de mujer albergara tanta fuerza.

Por un momento viste dolor y miedo en sus ojos, luego te soltó y caminó hacia el centro del claro, donde la luz de luna llena la cubría en su totalidad. No entendías que le sucedía, así que caminaste lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Inoue?

Viste como tú amiga cerro sus ojos, conteniendo el llanto, para luego abrirlos y mostrar la mirada más perversa y vacía que jamás habías visto en ella o en algún ser humano. Sus ojos no eran del color café que recordabas, eran amarillos, sedientos de sangre. De tu sangre.

Inmediatamente después, sentiste un escalofrío en la base del cuello, como una respiración sobre tu hombro, y el olor a mujer y a madreselva inundo tus sentidos. La bestia los había encontrado.

Miraste con horror como aquella dulce chica que conocías de siempre pronunciaba tu sentencia de muerte: —Rukia-chan, te traje la cena.

Y de un bocado, tu cabeza fue la primera cosa que ella devoró de ti.

* * *

><p>La luz del alba inundo el pueblo de Karakura, la maleza, bañada en rocío y sangre, resplandecía ante la llegada de la mañana. Inoue Orihime veía con dulzura como Rukia se relamía los dedos de las manos, saboreando los restos de la carne y sangre de Ichigo Kurosaki. Ella diviso a lo lejos la cámara del fotógrafo, camino lentamente y la cogió, la encendió y se dispuso a ver las imágenes que él había capturado del glorioso escape fallido.<p>

—Realmente eres increíble, Kurosaki-kun —musitó mientras pasaba las fotos. Se detuvo en la imagen donde salía Rukia a contraluz de luna. Inoue se volvió para ver a la muchacha que estaba estacando la cabeza de su victima como si fuese un trofeo para si misma.

Los ojos de la mujer de castaños cabellos resplandecieron cuando vio la cabeza de su amado amor platónico sobre una de las estacas de la tribu que habitaba los alrededores de Karakura.

—Era realmente guapo —Inoue salió de sus pensamientos ante lo dicho por la mujer desnuda sobre el claro. Sí, era realmente guapo, pero le enfermaba que él tuviese una fascinación, por más corta que fuese, con Rukia—. Definitivamente quedará muy bien en mi habitación.

Inoue sonrió— ¿Y quien dijo que tú te quedarías con el trofeo?

La mujer de la tribu le miro con seriedad y a la defensiva— Fue mi trabajo. Él es mío y pelearé por su cabeza.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se iluminaron ante la excitación de la pelea previa. Rukia dejo su trofeo estacado sobre una roca y se dispuso a luchar contra aquella humana que había pedido ser convertida en lo que ellos eran por nacimiento. Si lo analizaba de esa manera, ella merecía quedarse con la cabeza del fotógrafo que sabía que la había estado espiando todo ese mes.

La mujer de cabellos morenos se preparó para luchar pero no esperaba ese disparo en la cabeza que alguien le propino por detrás. Así, la temida criatura de Karakura cayó sobre el pasto, sin un solo halo de vida que exhalar por última vez.

Orihime sonrió placenteramente a su esposo, el cual se acerco por la entrada del claro mientras bajaba el arma que poseía.

—¿Estas contenta así, mujer? —pálido como siempre, pero con esos resaltantes ojos verdes que la enloquecían.

—Sí, Ulquiorra-kun.

Porque si ella no podía tener la cabeza de Ichigo Kurosaki, nadie la tendría.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<br>**

**-se prepara para los tomates y los kiwis que le arrojaran- No se, el final no es como yo lo queria pero era eso o seguir buscando la inspiración en mangas Yaoi y en rebelde wey (?). Sí, llegue a tal extremo de ver Rebelde wey por inspiración.  
><strong>

**Estoy algo oxidada en esto, asi que si notan algun error -que hay, porque mi bella beta me dijo que casi se muere por algunas cosas que puse y ya corregi-, les pido encarecidamente que me lo hagan saber. Quiero mejorar y se que esta wea no da miedo (?), asi que me estoy preparando para hacer algo mejor.  
><strong>

**Sinceramente, soñe con hacer de esta historia un long-fic, pero quedo en un sueño. Conociendome a mi y a mi limitado tiempo, terminaria dejandolo un par de meses y luego nadie me recordaria, so, veremos xD. Espero que, a pesar de todas las fallas, les halla gustado y esperen la proxima entrega que sera so honey por el cumpleaños de mi amada shinigami teniente favorita: Rukia Kuchiki.  
><strong>

**Ahora, si me dejan un review les hare streaptease via webcam. Razon aquí. (?)  
><strong>

**Peace.  
><strong>


	23. Give me Love

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, toda la autoria es de Tite Kubo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Give me Love.<strong>

.

.

.

.

"—_¿Por qué la gente buena sale con personas malas?_

—_Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer._

—_¿Podemos hacerles saber que merecen más?_

—_Podemos tratar."—The perks of being Wallflower._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nunca volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que hice.

Podemos decir muchas veces que el amor surge fortuito, poco a poco, como una pequeña estrella que va esparciendo su luz hasta convertirse en una supernova al juntar varios sentimientos a la vez. También se puede decir que es un efecto químico del cuerpo que pasa por momentos de adrenalina como los primeros besos, el primer abrazo, la primera vez juntos en una cama y sin ropa de por medio. En parte, tienen razón, el amor es todo eso que se dice y canta, no tiene dueño y nadie sabe exactamente de quien se va a enamorar.

Nadie excepto yo.

Puedo escuchar a la lejanía como las sirenas de policía vienen a mi rescate. No quiero que me rescaten, no quiero ayuda, simplemente quiero sacarme esta maldita flecha del cuello que bien podría hacerlo sola. Este era mi problema, no el de los humanos con un corazón tan endeble que se rendían ante cualquier cosa. Yo me había metido en este aprieto y yo saldría del mismo. Ahora, que mi acto reflejo fuese gritar y que alguien, que no obtendrá la flecha del amor en San Valentín ya que estamos, avisara al 911 por eso, era otra cosa.

Intento mover las manos pero están totalmente paralizadas. Mi respiración se va debilitando poco a poco y el sueño invade mi cuerpo, volviéndolo pesado pero a la vez ligero. Necesitaba quitarme esa flecha lo más rápido posible del cuello antes que la policía llegase pero mi cuerpo no cooperaba. Después de más de veinte minutos, supuse yo, de hacer esfuerzos en vano, me quede tumbada de costado en ese viejo y destartalado colchón. La vista periférica que me daba no era la más bonita que digamos: un almacén abandonado convertido en habitación de alquiler. Mis herramientas estaban esparcidas por todo el cuarto y difícilmente podía decir donde estaba cada pieza debido a la poca iluminación que me brindaba el único bombillo de luz vivo que había en ese lugar. A lo lejos, pude ver ese álbum de fotos que tanto atesoraba, algunos collares y cosas varias, mi arco y mi arcaj con flechas.

Por debajo de la puerta de acero oxidado, pude ver las sirenas rojas y azules junto con pies caminando, intentando abrir esa puerta sellada con kidoh, mi magia demoniaca. Sonreí débilmente. Sí, ya quería ver a los humanos intentar derribar las defensas de mi Kidoh, no por nada me gradué con honores en esa rama. Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a toser y a sentir ese cosquilleo en mis piernas. Estaba comenzando.

Sabía que mientras más tiempo tuviese la flecha incrustada esa cosa en mí, el efecto de la magia comenzaría a recorrer mi cuerpo en forma negativa. Vi como la sangre, aun fresca, corría por mi nuca e inundaba las sábanas blancas llenas de plumas. Los ojos se me cerraban y estaba cada vez más débil y los humanos seguían sin poder abrir esa puerta oxidada.

—Estúpidos… humanos… —susurre.

Me rendí al cansancio y al destino, cerrando mis ojos y esperando ver gente del otro lado, ¿cómo sería? ¿Iré al mismo lugar que van los humanos o habrá un cielo para los que son como yo? Me pregunto si algún humano dirá mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre, al pensar en sus personas especiales. Yo las hice especiales, sin mí, ellos estarían con otras personas, quizá amando otros cuerpos o los mismos. Yo los hice especiales, de todas maneras, ese es mi trabajo: hacer especial a la gente.

Diversos pensamientos inundaron mi mente cuando, de pronto, escuche un estruendo y sentí sacudir el colchón al ser abierta la puerta. Quise abrir los ojos para avisar que estaba bien, que pronto mi cuerpo terrenal ya no se encontraría aquí con ellos, sin embargo, los músculos no me respondían y mi mente parecía estar bien con este cansancio apresurado.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre —la voz femenina estaba muy cerca de mí, analizando la herida que debe estar viendo pero sin la flecha que yo sentía—.

Otros pasos se acercaron, esta vez seguidos con un estruendo de cajas transportadas. Un paramédico.

—¿Suicidio? —pregunto una voz masculina.

La mujer puso una mano en mi cuello frio y pudo sentir los leves latidos que aun daba mi corazón—No… ¡Esta viva! ¡Aún está viva!

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Otra voz masculina se sumó al bando pero esta… era diferente. Completamente diferente. Y fue ahí cuando lo sentí.

Ahora sé que sienten los humanos cuando los flechaba, es una sensación de calidez, de paz, de entendimiento, como si esa persona que está a pocos pasos de ti hubiese sido la correcta todo ese tiempo y tú no lo hubieses visto. Es como un pequeño calor que inunda el cuerpo, un cosquilleo de magia demoniaca, y de pronto, todo el dolor desaparece. Sentí la flecha evaporarse en el aire, como un susurro, y mis músculos inmediatamente comenzaron a doler. El corazón me latía a raudales y por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un infarto pero no, latía de esa manera porque la mano de esa otra voz masculina me acaricio el cuello para ver mi pulso.

Y nunca despego su mano de mi cuello.

Empecé a abrir los ojos cuidadosamente para adecuarme a la poca luz de la habitación y ver a la persona que me había salvado, involuntariamente. Lo primero que vi, fue un cabello totalmente estruendoso, de un naranja horrible pero curioso, y unos ojos mieles que me dejaron estática. De todos los hombres a los que he flechado, este es el que tiene las facciones más hermosas.

Él se me quedo mirando intensamente, estudiándome para ver si valía la pena ser rescatada. Yo también quería darle el mismo estudio que él me hacía pero mi visión era demasiado borrosa como para apreciar nada más que esos bellos ojos y esa mata de color naranja.

—¡Ichigo! —grito la mujer a su lado— ¡Despierta, idiota! ¡Tiene pulso!

—Lo sé —no despegaba sus ojos de los míos y eso me producía una sensación inquietante que no quería analizar—, la estoy sintiendo.

Dio un respiro y parpadeo rápidamente, cortando nuestro contacto visual.

—Tatsuki, trae la camilla y llama a Ishida, dile que prepare una cama en emergencias.

—Sí.

Durante todo el rato, pude ver como miles de humanos me movían para trasladarme del colchón a la camilla. Quería decirles que estaba bien, que el efecto y la herida pasarían en unas horas, que lo único que necesitaba era descansar y dormir sin pensar en esos ojos color miel. Pero, claro, eso era totalmente imposible porque el idiota humano de ojos bonitos no despegaba su mano de la mía, apretándola fuertemente con cada movimiento que me hacían.

Finalmente, cuando estuve metida dentro de una ambulancia, él me volvió a mirar fijamente. Sé que había estado evitando hacerlo porque sintió la conexión, no soy estúpida, yo también la sentí y no, estaba mal, eso estaba completamente mal.

—¿Puedes hablar? —me pregunto.

Bien, esa, definitivamente se ganaba el premio de las preguntas más estúpidas que ha podido hacer alguien. Digo, ¿quién le pregunta eso a una persona que había tenido hasta momentos antes una flecha enterrada en el cuello? La mirada que le dirigí creo que fue suficiente como para darle mi respuesta.

Él solo se rasco la cabeza, incomodo.

—Vale, lo siento. Pregunta estúpida.

"_¿Tú crees?_" susurre mentalmente, mientras sonreía con delicadeza.

—Al menos te divierto. —Me dijo con ojos divertidos— Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, policía de la zona de Karakura. Es un gusto conocerte, suicida.

Oh, esto es genial, la primera impresión que tiene de mi este hombre es que soy una suicida. Ya puedo irme despidiendo de mis honoríficos en casa porque, definitivamente esta es una de esas situaciones vergonzosas en las no sabes si quieres esconderte o pegarle al dueño de tu vergüenza. En mi caso, quiero molerlo a golpes por idiota.

No hablo más en todo el recorrido, simplemente se dedicó a informar por radio de los sucesos ocurridos y luego converso con la tal Tatsuki por radio, evadiendo mi mirada todo el rato.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital y él ayudo a bajar mi camilla, tuve la oportunidad de sostener su mano un momento. Él, Ichigo Kurosaki, se quedó pasmado ante una corriente de electricidad que sintió, lo sé, porque la misma recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar. Esta vez lo mire con decisión y puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad para intentar hablar.

—Mi nombre no es… suicida… —mi voz rasposa hizo que me mirara fijamente y se quedara a mi lado, siguiendo a mi camilla en pos de la sala de emergencias—, soy… Kuchiki Rukia.

Solté su mano y me quede viendo como él era retenido por unas enfermeras; sin embargo, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los míos. Oscuros contra claros y calmados ojos mieles.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**-sonido de grillos- **

**Hellou? Anybody there? Realmente no los culparia si no me leyesen digo ¡Joder! Ha pasado un año ¡Un año! y creo que mas. En realidad es algo que nunca podre entender con certeza: Como el tiempo pasa tan rapido y como las ideas siguen evolucionando de una manera que no se puede medir con palabras. No me pondre poetica, no, señor, sino agradecer al alma piadosa que quiera pasarse por este lugar y dejarme un visto aunque sea (?). **

**Pero tengo una buena razon para mi desaparicion que estoy planeando tan cuidadosamente que algunas veces me dan ganas de desobedecer mi instinto y publicarlo de una maldita vez pero no, esta vez, tengo una sorpresa, algo que ha caldeado mi mente y se que es una idea bien formada, me he tomado este año para moldearla C: Asi que disfruten de los ultimos one-shots que voy a publicar de esta coleccion rara (?), porque vengo con pilas recargadas al mil porciento y con una historia que, espero, sea de su total agrado. **

**Love and Rockets, mis pequeñas sardinas. I'm back in July for our Ichigo's Birthday C;  
><strong>


	24. Say Something

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión. **

**Disclaimer 2: Ambientando en los 17 meses que Ichigo paso sin sus poderes e inspirado en el doujinshi "17 meses negros" de Rui. **

**N/A: ¿A que no lo esperaban, eh? Pues, bueno, publicando ando a las 04:10 de la madrugada de un sabado. ¡Jesus! Gracias a dios que no tengo clases los sabados. No los entretengo mas, solo decirles que lean las notas de autora abajo. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, mañana prometo contestarlos C: **

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something<strong>

.

.

.

.

"—_No puedo vivir sin ti…_

—_Sí que puedes…_

—_Sí, pero no quiero." _

_Si tú me dices ven, lo dejo todo… pero dime ven. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**1.-**

Cosa extraña el invierno, con su blanquecina escarcha cubriendo cada recoveco del mundo y haciendo que los huesos tiriten cada medio minuto; a veces, incluso, haciendo que lagrimas incontrolables se deslicen por las mejillas, que los gemidos ahogados en una almohada sean producto de un frio atroz y que esa mirada perdida solo viese blanco y gris y negro, mucho negro. No lo ibas a aceptar tan fácilmente, por supuesto; eso es algo típico de hombres orgullosos y sin sentido común. Pero tu tenías mucho sentido común y no eras tan orgulloso como otros hombres, claro, nunca fuiste como _otros_ hombres.

Siempre especial. Siempre diferente.

El despertador sonó nuevamente, impidiéndote volver a ese lugar de ensueño donde todo volvía a ser de colores y mariposas velaban por tu seguridad. Volviste a notar el agua salada bajar por tus mejillas y reíste cínicamente pensando en que el invierno hacia que tus ojos se secaran y que las lágrimas solo eran para volver a humedecerlos. Cierto, pero eso solo le ocurría a la gente mayor y tú eras un joven en todo su maldito esplendor, desperdiciando su maldita vida en algo tan estúpido como estudiar.

Sí, tu humor en las mañanas no era de lo más agradable pero que se le podía hacer.

Los ruidos matutinos de tu hogar se colaron en tus oídos. Pisadas, golpes y gritos, lo usual y, por algún motivo, ya no te exasperaban lo suficiente como para reaccionar ante ellos. Inclusive habías dejado de responder a las insinuaciones virginales de tu padre y simplemente lo ignorabas porque sabias que tarde o temprano, él se callaría y tu podrías volver a tus labores que incluían aburrirte hasta el cansancio y pensar, pensar, pensar. La puerta se abrió delicadamente y pudo ver la castaña cabeza de su hermana asomarse y sonreír. Te limpiaste las lágrimas lo más disimuladamente que podías pero el cambio en la mirada de tu hermana te dio a entender que no lo habías hecho bien. Ella se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Las hermanas menores siempre lo hacían.

—Ichi-nii, el desayuno ya está listo. —Murmuro.

—En un momento bajo —respondió, intentando sonar lo más somnoliento posible.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza gacha y volvió a cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. Ichigo se pasó las manos por su cabello naranja, ahora un poco más largo en las puntas, y sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas caídas. Solo en sueños se permitía tener este tipo de emociones; solo en sus sueños se permitía recordar la vida que antes llevaba y desear regresar a esa ajetreada rutina de asesinar hollows, buscar a los malos y rescatar a doncellas en peligro, aunque eso ultimo no lo hacía muy bien. Pero sobretodo, solo en sueños se permitía recordar a Rukia porque, no, no iba a admitir que la extrañaba ni que le hacía falta ni ninguna de esas chorradas sentimentales porque tenía que aparentar que no le dolía su ausencia, que no le dolía que no halla siquiera sabido de ella en ese jodido año que había pasado. Tenía que aprender a vivir con su ausencia y eso lo estaba hundiendo en una depresión que no entendía pero tampoco deseaba buscar razones. Solo quería estar deprimido, ¿alguien lo podía culpar?

Se levantó de la cama con paso tranquilo, recogiendo sus utensilios de baño en el camino, y se adentró en el cuarto de aseo. La ducha que tomo fue larga y lo supo al momento en que su hermana, Yuzu, le toco la puerta comentando que había llegado tarde al instituto, otra vez.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, incluso Yuzu se había retirado. Incluso su padre.

Era la primera vez que tomaba desayuno sin tener a alguien al lado y, por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentir en paz.

Tomo sus cosas y dejo guiar sus pies hacia cualquier lugar hasta que diera con el instituto.

Desde que sus poderes de shinigami habían desaparecido, nunca se permitió faltar a clases de nuevo ni salir huyendo a ver como Inoue, Sado o Ishida mataban seres que él no podía ver. Tampoco hablaba mucho con ellos más que con Sado y Orihime, quienes nunca trataban el tema de los hollows o de shinigamis frente a él, sin embargo, cuando Ishida aparecía en el triángulo, inmediatamente Ichigo se sentía excluido porque las miradas y la compenetración que había entre los tres era más de lo que podía soportar. Porque, en el fondo, deseabas volver a ser parte de un equipo. Sin embargo, ese día algo había sucedido, algo completamente diferente y lo supiste en el instante en que te levantaste de la cama.

Y un mal presentimiento te recorrió la espina dorsal al ver a Orihime sentada en una banca, en un parque abandonado, cogiéndose el rostro con las manos mientras su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos y convulsiones acompañadas de gemidos y sollozos. Él sabía que Inoue no lloraba tan a menudo y, si lo hacía, era por una buena razón.

Lentamente, te acercaste a ella y te dejaste caer a su lado. Ella en ningún momento despego sus manos de su rostro.

—Inoue…

Al escuchar y reconocer su voz, la chica soltó un gemido ahogado y esta vez se sujetó el pecho con ambas manos, dejando ver un rostro empapado en lágrimas y algo de tierra en las mejillas. Se veía como una persona que acababa de ver morir a alguien.

—¿Qué es lo que paso, Inoue? —No pudiste evitar que un tenso dejo se colara en tu voz.

Inoue simplemente cerro los ojos e intento hablar pero estaba hipando demasiado como para decir algo coherente. Lo único que reconociste entre toda su verborrea fueron las palabras: Hollow, Kurosaki-kun y sociedad de almas. Y, ante la última palabra, una esperanza surgió dentro de tu pecho, llenando de inusitada alegría tu interior, no podías decir porque pero tan solo escuchar esa palabra hacia que tu pulso se acelerara y recordará _todo_, absolutamente _todo_.

Temías preguntar por lo que rondaba en tu cabeza, realmente te aterrorizaba el hecho de dejar ver tus sentimientos, sobre todo a Inoue, la más sensible del grupo más raro jamás existido. Pero entre el miedo y la duda, la última ganaba por muchas razones, una de ellas, era Rukia.

—¿Ha pasado algo en la sociedad de almas?

La chica solo negó con la cabeza y tú te diste valor para preguntar.

—¿Rukia está bien?

Ante la mención de su nombre, espesas lágrimas corrieron por los cachetes de la mujer, haciéndola ver miserable pero bella al mismo tiempo. Sus gemidos esta vez se hicieron audibles y los sollozos no pudieron ser calmados mientras repetía constantemente "_Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san. Todo lo que pude. Pero no… no fue suficiente. Nunca fue suficiente"_. Fue entonces, con esas frases sueltas que entraste en shock y tus ojos mieles claros fueron devorados por el monstruo que habías estado alimentando ese año que habías dejado de ser shinigami. Todos tus miedos, tus pesadillas, los recuerdos se mesclaron entre sí, creando una pesadilla viviente. Algo que nunca habrías podido creer.

Algo realmente malo le había ocurrido a Rukia y, por la reacción de Orihime, algo de gravedad.

No pudo contener más a la bestia dentro de él.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

Orihime salto sobre sus posaderas y fijo su vista en Kurosaki Ichigo, el objeto de su amor, palidecer como la nieve, dejando ver unos ojos oscuros y negros como el mismo cielo de Las Noches. Solo había sentido esa ira y esa aura de alguien que aun recordaba en sus pesadillas, en sus más profundos sueños.

Se aclaró la garganta, juntando las manos sobre su corazón— No te lo puedo decir —susurro.

—¡Maldita sea, Inoue! ¡Tú nunca lloras de esta manera! ¡Nunca! ¡Y si lo haces, es porque algo realmente malo ha ocurrido! —Te levantaste apresurado de banca, apretando tus puños hasta cortarles la circulación.

La chica sollozo nuevamente y negó con la cabeza— No puedes hacer nada, Kurosaki-kun. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…

—¡No, no lo sientas!

—¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada pero Urahara-san está intentando…! —al momento en que lo dijo se tapó la boca, como habiendo revelado un secreto.

—Urahara… —bramaste con ira.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

Escuchaste la voz de Inoue llamándote a la distancia pero no hiciste caso, no cuando ya te había revelado lo que había pasado.

Corriste hasta agotar todo el aire de tus pulmones. La tienda de Urahara estaba en la otra esquina de ese parque abandonado donde habías encontrado a Inoue. Y, cuando llegaste, solo pudiste ver como todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas con papeles de kidoh en las cerraduras. Al parecer algo estaba pasando dentro.

Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la azoto completamente fuera de sí. En ese momento, ya le daba igual su maldita reputación de chico duro y frío, no cuando se trataba de Rukia Kuchiki.

—¡Urahara! ¡Ábreme, maldita sea! ¡Quiero ver a Rukia! ¡Déjame ver a Rukia! ¡Urahara!

No supiste cuanto tiempo pasaste golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que tus nudillos se despellejaron y aun así no dejaste de golpear. Llegado un momento dejaste de gritar el nombre de Urahara y solo susurrabas el nombre de la shinigami que te había dado una identidad, el nombre de una de las personas más importantes para ti. No podías rendirte, tenía que haber algo que pudieses hacer. Estando así, golpeando una puerta sellada con magia demoniaca mientras susurrabas su nombre te hacía sentir impotente, inútil y desgraciado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Esa esperanza que habías sentido anteriormente al escuchar de Rukia y de la sociedad de almas había desaparecido para volver a ser el hoyo negro dentro de tu pecho e, incluso, la oscuridad había abarcado una buena parte más de él. Cuando sentiste tus fuerzas menguar ante el esfuerzo físico, paraste y simplemente se recostaste sobre el tatami y dejaste, por primera vez, que las lágrimas corrieran libres por tus mejillas y a la luz del día. Contigo como testigo de que no, no era producto del invierno ni de las alergias ni de ninguna otra cosa estúpida que te hubieses dicho para negar la verdad; esas lágrimas, ese sentimiento de vacío y dolor al mismo tiempo, eran por Rukia. Por sus promesas incumplidas, por su indiferencia a su sufrimiento y por su maldito egoísmo ¡Él podía organizar su maldito funeral y ella ni se presentaría a dar sus respetos! A ella no le importaba lo que le pasase y eso solo servía para hacerlo gemir como un bebe porque no, no quería serle indiferente, quería regresar, regresar atrás, a esos tiempos en los que dormía en su armario o con sus hermanas o cuando sus miradas decían mucho más que sus palabras y lo sabían; él sabía que ella también sentía la conexión.

Pero, ¿cómo podía creer en una conexión cuando los hechos demostraban otra cosa?

Los hechos eran sencillos: Ella no había ido a visitarlo en ese maldito año y estaba malditamente seguro como que el infierno ardía, que ella no lo haría en un futuro próximo. Y dolía.

—Rukia… —susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y más lágrimas espesas caían sobre sus mejillas— dijiste que me protegerías del dolor y aquí estoy, sintiéndome miserable y a ti ni te importa.

Volviste a golpear con fuerza la puerta, sin obtener respuesta.

—Dijiste que si no podía luchar más, —la determinación en su voz se hizo más audible— entonces que pelearías en mi lugar, que seriamos como siempre hemos sido y, entonces… porque… porque me dejas solo…

Sorbió su nariz, dejando que las lágrimas volviesen a fluir. Habías escuchado una vez a Rukia decir que las lágrimas eran, en efecto, la prueba de que el corazón había vencido al alma y que solo demostraba cuan sobrante eran las emociones; pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, con sus pensamientos y un corazón destrozado, no podía importarle menos el que dirían.

—¡Dijiste que si me dañaba, me ayudarías! ¡¿Porque no lo has hecho?! —Esta vez grito— Respóndeme, maldita sea —gruño, golpeando nuevamente la puerta— ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro! ¡Sé que estas herida! Déjame ayudarte… por favor. Solo necesito saber que lo que viví no fue un sueño… por favor… di algo...

Pero nadie abrió la puerta.

Y ningún sonido se escuchaba de adentro, ni siquiera un susurro. Absolutamente nada.

Cerraste los ojos, cansado por el esfuerzo. Ya era tarde para ir al instituto por lo que decidiste quedarte ahí, sentado sobre el Tatami de una tienda, esperando por alguien que te había olvidado pero que aún querías ver. El sueño te invadió y relajo tus músculos, haciéndolos débiles, mostrando unas mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo que te causo llorar, gritar y golpear al mismo tiempo. Si cualquier shinigami lo hubiese visto en ese deplorable estado, estabas seguro de que te habría usado como ejemplo de lo estúpidos que podían ser los humanos al tener un corazón, al sentir algo por otra persona.

Ichigo sabía que sentía algo, solo que no sabía qué exactamente.

Con ese pensamiento, cerro sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Recostado ahí, sintiéndose miserable, soñó nuevamente con sus días de shinigami, pocos pero renovadores. Volvió a ver el rostro determinado de Rukia diciéndole que no se rindiera ante sus miedos, que tenía que ser fuerte o no lo reconocería. Que la persona que la había salvado era otra. Y tenía razón, ahora eras completamente diferente.

Eras débil.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que te sobresaltaras y notaras el cuerpo tullido por el frio. Reconociste la dura madera de bambú de la tienda de Urahara, recordando de inmediato lo que había pasado. Al parecer habías dormido demasiado ya que era de noche y, por la posición de la luna, eran aproximadamente las nueve. Consultaste tu reloj también, por si acaso.

Te levantaste, sintiendo dolor en cada musculo y nuevamente pudiste escuchar un estruendo, reconociéndolo como el de una puerta cerrándose.

Inmediatamente corriste hacia la parte trasera de la casa, de donde el ruido provenía. No corriste, simplemente caminaste rápido por sobre la nieve, esperando no parecer un idiota por seguir aun ahí. Finalmente, cuando llegaste, pudiste ver un cuerpo maltrecho yacer sobre bolsas negras de basura, era un cuerpo menudo de cabellos negros. Ese cuerpo lo habías visto. Sabias de quien era ese cuerpo.

—Ru…kia… —susurraste y dejaste caer tus rodillas sobre la nieve, comenzando a hiperventilar.

Gruñiste como un animal herido mientras te cogías el pecho y tus ojos reflejaban desesperación. No, lo que veías no podía ser cierto, ese no podía ser el cuerpo de Rukia Kuchiki, de esa torpe shinigami.

—¡Rukia! —gritaste, mientras te levantabas y corrías a coger su cuerpo entre tus brazos.

Lo sentiste al ver sus ojos vacíos reflejados en la luna.

Era su gigai.

Urahara había desechado su gigai.

Ella no iba a regresar.

—Porque…

Abrazaste ese cuerpo falso y rogaste al rey de la sociedad de almas que fuese mentira, que todo esto fuese una maldita broma. Le imploro al rey por sus poderes de nuevo. Él necesitaba esa vida, no podía seguir deambulando por la ciudad como si fuese un maldito muerto en vida, no, tenía que dejar de ser tan testarudo. Mientras abrazabas el gigai de Rukia, pudiste sentir un recuerdo en específico estallar como pedazos de cristal dentro de tu memoria: La primera vez que se conocieron. La primera vez que ella entro sin permiso en su vida y decidió cambiarla por completo.

¿Y ahora quería largarse sin asumir las consecuencias? Pues bien, no iba a aceptarlo.

Descanso el cuerpo sobre las bolsas negras, sintiéndolas poca cosa. Estaba decidido a volver a golpear cada recoveco de la tienda hasta encontrar una entrada, incluso tenía pensado excavar si era necesario.

Pero no lo fue.

—Es de mala educación espiar la basura de otros, Kurosaki-san.

—Cierra la boca.

—Tan elocuente como siempre. —La sonrisa de Urahara Kisuke fue la misma divertida de siempre— Dime, ¿qué te trae por mi tienda?

Sentiste tus músculos contraerte y no pudiste contener las ganas de cogerlo por ese saco largo verde, levantándolo unos metros por el suelo. Urahara solo te miro con algo de asombro y luego la comprensión lleno su rostro.

—Así que viniste por eso —dijo, señalando el gigai desechado—. Sí gustas llévatelo, aunque no sé de qué te serviría. Es solo un cuerpo vacío.

—¡Cállate! —apretó su puño. Pudo sentir como el basto del sombrerero comenzaba a levantarse.

Si las cosas se ponían agresivas, siempre podía recurrir a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gruñiste.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¡Rukia! ¡¿Dónde está Rukia?!

El rubio solo rio por lo bajo— Me temo que no te puedo dar esa información.

—Me la darás o… —el puño le tembló. La impotencia le volvió a llenar el cuerpo.

—¿O qué? ¿Me atacaras con tus manos? Te recuerdo, Kurosaki-san, que no deberías estar aquí.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que creas! ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Harto de que me ignoren! ¡De ser siempre excluido por todos ustedes solo porque piensen que no puedo lidiar con mi situación! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Si puedo! ¡He lidiado con toda esta mierda durante un año! ¡Puedo hacerlo por más tiempo! Yo…

El ataque vino rápido, sin ser visto por Ichigo hasta que pudo sentirse en el suelo, recostado sobre el cuerpo falso de Rukia y con un hilo de sangre bajar por la comisura de los labios. Cuando levanto la mirada, Benihime le apuntaba directo en la garganta.

—No, ciertamente no puedes lidiar con esto.

—Tú… —gruño, pero al más mínimo movimiento, Urahara presionaba la hoja de su katana contra su garganta.

—Te has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptarlo. Sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre, supongo que es de familia —el rubio saco de su bolsillo un artefacto que ya antes le había visto a Rukia. Un borra memoria—. Acabas de descubrir algo que no tenías que saber hasta después y temo que tendré que reemplazar tus recuerdos, Kurosaki-san.

El horror de sus palabras le carcomió los huesos y sin importarle las consecuencias, cogió directamente a Benihime, cortándose las palmas, dejando que la sangre fluyera por sus antebrazos.

—No puedes. No te dejare jugar con mi mente… —susurro.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza.

—Me apena verte así, Kurosaki-san. Pensé que eras más fuerte.

—Soy fuerte.

—No, no lo eres. Tienes miedo.

—No, no…

—Negarlo solo lo hace más evidente.

El sombrerero se puso en cuclillas y dirigió el aparato hacia los ojos de Ichigo.

—¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? —susurro antes de escuchar un "clic" y que todo se pusiera negro nuevamente.

**2.- **

El cuerpo de Ichigo Kurosaki yacía sobre un futon de colores rosas y flores lilas; era, ciertamente, la cama de una mujer. La frente del hombre de cabellos naranjas ardía como el infierno y su respiración se hacía más rápida a cada minuto, provocándole algunos espasmos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —susurro una débil voz femenina.

Urahara Kisuke, quien le estaba implementando magia demoniaca para menguar la fiebre, miro hacia la delicada mujer de cabellos negros.

—Estable, pero no lo suficiente como para transportarlo a su casa.

La mujer solo asintió.

—¿Quieres ser tu quien lo lleve? —pregunto curioso el hombre.

Ella apretó las manos sobre sus los brazos cruzados que tenía, haciendo que su traje de shinigami se arrugara.

—No se me permite tener contacto con ningún humano.

—Él no es cualquier humano.

—Ahora lo es. —protesto.

Urahara sonrió para sus adentros. Tal para cual, orgullosos ambos.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

El rubio suspiró— Es probable que haya visto a Inoue-san llorar por tu estado.

La mujer bufó.

—No soy débil, Urahara. Simplemente nunca había utilizado esa técnica antes y me tomo desprevenida sus efectos secundarios. Lograre dominarlo.

—Así que es cierto… —la mirada de la mujer le hizo la pregunta correspondiente—. Estas intentando llegar al nivel Bankai. Lo había escuchado de Abarai-san.

—Sí.

—Lo lograras —dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo—, así como él lograra recomponerse.

—La espada está casi lista… —cambio de tema.

Esta vez, el rubio sonrió de manera condescendiente.

—Y tus exámenes para teniente se acercan. Pronto serás llamada teniente Kuchiki y podrás venir al mundo humano sin tener que escabullirte cuando tu capitán este en sus días lucidos.

—Porque no pudo esperar un poco más —susurro lo suficientemente alto como para entender a quien se refería.

—Quien sabe…

El sombrero vio como Kuchiki Rukia se arrodillaba frente al futon donde se encontraba un dormido Ichigo Kurosaki, ya algo menos caliente que antes. Los ojos de ella eran los de una persona completamente decidida a lograr sus objetivos, completamente decidida a mantener a ese idiota a su lado. Él sabía que Ichigo había estado pasando por unos días malos, pero no sabía que tanto hasta que lo escucho gritar mientras aplicaba un poderoso hechizo de sanación sobre el corazón de la mujer frente a él. Realmente necesitaban que la espada para reestablecer sus poderes fuera terminada de inmediato y así solo necesitarían que todos los shinigamis dieran un poco de su poder para regresarlo a la vida.

—Entonces… —retomo la conversación— ¿lo llevaras a casa? —La mirada preocupada de la shinigami le dio la respuesta— Prometo cubrirte las espaldas por esta vez.

Los ojos de la morena se ablandaron y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí.

**3.- **

Lo había cargado con ayuda de un hechizo para poder transportarlo sin despertarlo por completo. Esperaba que los recuerdos que le hubiese implantado Urahara fuesen coherentes y no estupideces como un día le implanto a Inoue. Se rio al recordar las épocas en las que vivía de prófuga en el mundo humano, cuando todo se resumía a asesinar hollows y pasar el tiempo con los amigos de Ichigo. Y con Ichigo, por supuesto. Abrió cuidadosamente la ventana de su habitación y el aroma varonil se le restregó en el rostro, haciéndola temblar, cerrando sus ojos para intentar calmar esos sentimientos extraños que había estado albergándose desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes.

Lo arropo como lo hubiese hecho ella consigo misma sobre su cama, mirándolo con fijeza, adaptando sus ojos a la luz de la luna llena.

—Eres un completo idiota —le susurro, dejando que una lagrima cayera por la comisura de sus pestañas.

Había escuchado todo lo que el imbécil le había gritado y se sentía… impotente. Él la necesitaba y lo había verbalizado en palabras, cosa que nunca espero que sucediera pero aun así, ahí, sentada a un lado de su cuerpo inerte por la fiebre, pudo sentir sus latidos acelerarse como nunca antes lo había sentido y es que nunca antes había escuchado a su corazón, literalmente. Rukia se inclinó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo y depósito un suave beso sobre sus labios, haciendo sonreír al hombre imperceptiblemente.

Durante un instante, la morena se arrepintió de lo que hizo y se levantó apresurada hacia la ventana; sin embargo, giro su cabeza nuevamente para ver a un Ichigo somnoliento girarse sobre su hombro y murmurar suavemente su nombre. Por un momento se preguntó si así eran todas las noches, si él susurraba su nombre.

—Descerebrado… —se rio por lo bajo, desapareciendo con un shumpo a la distancia.

**4.- **

—¡Papá! ¡Ichi-nii está hirviendo en fiebre!

Te encontrabas arropado hasta la coronilla, con la cara sonrojada, los ojos agotados y una melena naranja cayéndote sobre la frente sudorosa. Durante la noche se había empezado a sentir mal pero no le dio importancia, hasta que intento levantarse cuando Yuzu lo despertó, como cada mañana. Ella le había prohibido salir a cualquier lugar, incluso a la bodega de la esquina, poniéndole un toque de queda hasta que la fiebre menguara. Era típico de hermanas menores.

Tu padre había estado más serio de lo normal y te había dado una mirada lastimera, como si te compadeciera de una forma u otra, para luego volver a actuar de la misma forma estúpida de siempre; burlándose de su enfermedad. Y esta vez, él le siguió la corriente. Se pegaron como antaño y los nervios de Yuzu, destrozados por ver a su enfermo hacer esfuerzos físicos, decidieron castigar a tu padre como antaño: Sin cena esa noche. Y como siempre, el poster de tu madre era inevitable.

—¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo ha salido de la depresión! ¡Por fin me dará nietos!

—¡Cállate…! —gritó, tosiendo después de hacerlo.

Y es que, extrañamente, no recordabas mucho de lo que había sucedido anoche más que lo de siempre: Fuiste al instituto, volviste a ser ignorado, regresaste a casa, hiciste tus tareas y bailaste y cantaste una canción de Chappy en la sala… quizá en ese entonces ya estabas comenzando a delirar. Finalmente solo recuerdas haberte ido a la cama con un sueño muy peculiar que te levanto de buen humor y es que no todos los días besas a Rukia Kuchiki en tus sueños, porque estas malditamente seguro que no ha podido pasar. Ella estaba en la sociedad de almas.

Moviste tu cabeza, intentando dejar a un lado la amargura y llenarte de ese vivido sueño, mientras tomabas el desayuno en la cama, dejándote invadir por una sensación de paz que te hizo suspirar como idiota. Aun no podía ponerle nombre a eso que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Rukia Kuchiki, pero después de ese sueño, sus ideas se estaban aclarando un poco más.

Giraste la cabeza hacia la ventana y viste como una blanca nevada cubría la ciudad de Karakura esa mañana. Por primera vez en un año, adoraste el color blanco, mientras, a la distancia, una menuda shinigami te observaba con curiosidad, sabiendo que no recordarías nada de la pasada noche, que solo ella lo recordaría.

Por ahora, era lo mejor. Por ahora, ella haría como si nada hubiese realmente pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Cito textualmente: Volvere en Julio para el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Claro, regreso con el nuevo Fanfic (que a mi beta se le esta derritiendo el cerebro por corregirmelo xD) pero primero debo acabar este, es por ello que cada sabado, intentare darles mas one-shots, drabbles o lo que sea que sean para que esta coleccion pueda terminar como se debe: con 30 capitulos aunque sea xD. **

**Les pedi que leyeran esta ultima notita porque voy a hacer un pequeño juego llamado "Adivina las pistas ocultas" (no sirvo para inventar juegos), que basicamente consiste en que, de ahora hasta Julio 15 entre los one-shots que siguen estaran ocultas partes de la trama del nuevo Fanfic, incluso el titulo y, posiblemente, parte del final -porque sí, la idea esta completa con final y todo- En este primer one-shot, Say something, empieza el juego (?), so, ¿de qué creen que se trate el nuevo Fanfic? Realmente me gustaria ver sus apreciaciones y comentarios :3 **

**De igual forma agradesco a las almas caritativas que se pasaron por este humilde lugar a dejar su opinion y, asi, siendo las 04:30 am y sin haber avanzado absolutamente nada de mi Tesis, me despido. **

**Cuidense, pequeñas sardinas (: **


	25. Dark Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversion. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Canibalismo, violación. Precaucion, por favor. **

**RECOMENDACIONES: Leer la viñeta con "Dark Paradise" de Lana del Rey o PATER NOSTER del Soundtrack de American Horror History. **

**Notas de Autora: **

**Lamento la tardanza, tarde mas de lo planeado porque, bueno, los parciales no fueron lo que yo esperaba en lo absoluto y tuve que meterme de lleno en los estudios, sin embargo aqui estoy, dandoles una nueva viñeta que, debo decir, me ha gustado escribir. Asi que ¡A disfrutar! **

* * *

><p><strong>DARK PARADISE<strong>

.

.

.

.

"_Cuando muera… ¿me esperarás?_"

.

.

.

.

Es curioso como el destino suele actuar de una manera impredecible y totalmente errónea al mismo tiempo. Es como si fuésemos arena atrapada bajo los engranajes de una gran rueda, sin poder escapar de él totalmente, siendo sus esclavos y sometiéndonos a su poder, ¿estaré equivocada? El viento me hace cerrar los ojos un momento e imágenes desagradables inundan mi mente, imágenes que pensé que había borrado desde hace más de cincuenta años pero que, al parecer, siguen atormentando mis días. Mis noches las di por perdidas hace más de sesenta años pero, ¿en las mañanas? Tenía que tomar ventaja y dominar esos sentimientos, acallándolos de la mejor manera que sabía: Siendo shinigami.

Sentada sobre un duro tatami, con este traje de shinigami que se ha vuelto una segunda piel y cogiendo a mi adorada espada, veo sin emoción alguna el claro atardecer mientras los cerezos han esparcido su luz por la mansión, dándole vida y haciéndola ver como el verdadero paraíso. Y es que lo era. La mansión Kuchiki era una de las más hermosas en todo el Sereitei, con sus amplios jardines y esos pasadizos por donde podías perderte para no volver a regresar. Amaba la mansión aunque, a veces, se tornaba tedioso cuando el día de descanso llegaba y no tenía nada más que hacer, excepto nadar en la bruma de mis pensamientos. Y no, en este momento, con una guerra a puertas con el mundo humano, no podía perder mi norte. Concentrada, me dije a mi misma, temblando. No de frio.

Partes de mi memoria se desfragmentaron hace más de cincuenta años y hasta ahora, no he podido reconstruirlas completamente, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, la cámara de los 46 me pedirá más explicaciones de las que testifique.

Otra vez, relámpagos blancos inundan mi mente, relámpagos de recuerdos color naranja, espadas negras como la noche, máscaras de Hollow y fuegos artificiales, muchísimos fuegos artificiales a la luz del atardecer. Las emociones que me embargaban me hacían sentir débil, famélica, como si todo el reiatsu de mi cuerpo se drenara de un momento a otro, dejándome completamente desamparada. Me cogí la cabeza con fuerza, intentando suprimir esas emociones. No, no, estaba mal, no podía recordar. Nii-sama me dijo que era mejor no recordar…

¿Recordar qué?

¿Por qué todo es tan malditamente naranja brillante?

—Rukia-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

La voz de una de las sirvientas de la mansión Kuchiki me saco de ese trance en el que me había sumergido. La mire como si nunca en la vida hubiese visto a un ser tan extraño como aquel. En ese momento, no me sentía ni alma, ni shinigami; me sentía humana. Asentí con la cabeza, sin decir ni una sola palabra. No me veía en condiciones de hablar sin que una voz quebrada y totalmente agónica saliese de mi garganta… Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, ¿por qué seguía esto afectándome?

—Kuchiki-sama la reclama en sus oficinas de la mansión, señorita.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza y vi como la muchacha se alejó rápidamente.

Levante mi vista hacia ese hermoso atardecer y solo pude gemir agónicamente en voz baja, sintiéndome miserable. No era la primera vez; de hecho, este sentimiento era continuo desde hace más de sesenta años. Con parsimonia, me levante, cogí a mi zampakutou y me dirigí a paso de trote hacia el despacho de mi hermano.

Mi hermano.

Desde ese entonces, Nii-sama ha intentado hacer de todo para sacarme de este estado, lo sé, soy consciente que mis acciones no han estado guiadas por el raciocinio, sino más por el corazón pero no puede culparme. Ahora entiendo que no puede culparme por ser como él: una ilusa alma humana que cayó presa del sentimiento más absurdo y humano posible. Pensar en esa palabra me hiere como si mil estacas de Sode No Shirayuki se clavaran en mi corazón, congelándomelo permanentemente, haciendo que todas estas emociones no fuesen más que un absurdo. No es que pensara mucho en el suicidio, dios, no, soy Rukia Kuchiki, hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki, shinigami de profesión y teniente del treceavo escuadrón, sencillamente ese tipo de acciones se verían como si fuese una cobarde.

"_¿Y no lo eres?" _—Una pequeña voz de mi cabeza me responde, congelándome en el sitio, a unos cuantos pasos del despacho de Nii-sama. No era una cobarde, mis batallas y mi entereza esperaba que lo demostrara pero, al parecer, el concepto que tenia de mi misma desde el incidente había hecho que mis defensas bajaran la guardia.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y vi el pálido rostro de mi hermano asomarse. Supongo que su rostro constreñido fue debido a que parecía más un zombi viviente que su hermana.

—Sentí tu reiatsu, ¿estás bien?

Ah, mi reiatsu ha debido descender niveles alarmantes para que me hiciera esa pregunta. Me miro las manos y las veo entre el blanco fantasmal y el amarillo enfermizo. Dios, estoy muerta desde la muerte.

—Estoy bien, Nii-sama.

Intente sonreír, sacando solo algo forzado y fingido. Mi hermano me cedió el paso y nos sentamos cada uno a un extremo de la mesa tradicional japonesa que tenía en este despacho. Solo en el despacho de su escuadrón se les permitía tener mesas como las del mundo humano…. El mundo humano.

Y otra vez, la realidad escapo de mis manos como si fuese agua.

Esto me pasaba a menudo en mis días libres, cuando dejaba que mi mente me jugara pasadas que no soportaba. Habían veces en las que alguien me hablaba y yo solo asentía, después de un cierto tiempo, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Luego venían esas extrañas alucinaciones donde solía ver cosas naranjas (puntos, pelotas, cualquier cosa) rondar por la mansión, haciéndome sentir contrariada y demasiado nostálgica. Pero habían otras veces, en las que la realidad escapaba completamente de mis manos, dejándome en un estado de shock donde no podía ni asentir, ni decir palabra alguna, solo podía limitarme a cogerme la cabeza y repetir un nombre, uno que, casualmente, luego de estos ataques nunca recordaba.

Este era uno de esos momentos.

¿Por qué no puedo recordarte, persona? ¿Por qué te has ido de mis memorias?

Siento como manos me cogen de mis brazos y tengo que patalear para liberarme, logro ver desde la lejanía de mi mente como Nii-sama me mira con una expresión perpleja que demuestra preocupación y a la vez, irreconocimiento. No me reconoce como yo y le entiendo; en estos momentos, ni yo misma me reconozco. Es como si todo lo estuviese viendo a la distancia y algo más poderoso que mi voluntad se apoderara de mi cuerpo y mente, haciendo con ella lo que su voluntad desee.

Tenía miedo.

No me reconocía y quería volver, volver a ser yo misma, volver a asesinar hollows, volver a sentir la adrenalina de hacer más de dos shumpos seguidos y de poder sentir el viento en mi rostro desde una altura considerable. Quería volver… ¿A dónde?... Perdí la conciencia casi inmediatamente, sabiendo que los esfuerzos de mi hermano serian en vano.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, miles de máquinas y chupones sobre mi cabeza y mi desnudo torso me hicieron moverme desquiciadamente.

—No te muevas, Kuchiki, o te harás daño.

La voz femenina de la teniente del doceavo escuadrón, Nemu, me detuvo. Sabía dónde estaba, de todas formas, no era la primera vez que terminaba en este lugar solo que no pensé hacerlo dos veces en una semana.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunte con voz rasposa.

La teniente solo me miro sin expresión alguna— Sí, al parecer estos estados han ido aumentando con el tiempo. Tu presión sanguínea es estable y la cantidad de reiatsu que tienes es el adecuado por lo que, esta vez, el capitán está investigando algo más a fondo.

—¿Qué cosa?

La teniente sonrió algo macabramente— Tu cerebro.

No sé qué reacción tuve pero al parecer a la teniente le hizo algo de gracia.

—No te preocupes, Kuchiki, no te vamos a hacer una lobotomía o algo por el estilo, simplemente vamos… —había cogido una jeringa y ahora la estaba golpeando con un líquido plateado dentro—… a estudiar estos estados.

—¿Por qué en mi cerebro?

—Porque el capitán Kurotsuchi piensa que ahí es donde encontraremos el problema.

—¿Hay algo… malo dentro de él?

—Oh, no, no dentro, no por lo menos lo que podemos tocar. Sino lo que piensas, lo que imaginas… tus recuerdos.

A la mención de esa palabra todas mis alarmas se encendieron, ¿ellos podían hacer que mis recuerdos regresaran? ¿Podrían hacer que esta confusión perpetua, cesara finalmente? ¿Podrían encontrar la causa exacta de la perdida de mi memoria? La esperanza me lleno el corazón pero a la vez, un temor ciego me hizo temblar. Por algún motivo, mi alma me decía que era mejor no saber sobre esto, era mejor seguir ciegos, en este estado de completa agonía a saber la verdad. Porque la verdad era más atroz de lo que quizá pudiese soportar.

La teniente me miro expectante e hizo una pregunta que luego, el capitán, consideraría un mal movimiento.

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas, Kuchiki?

—¿Recordar qué… o a quién?

—A Kurosaki.

Kurosaki.

Ese nombre… no, no me sonaba, ¿quién era Kurosaki? ¿Algún teniente del pasado? ¿Quizá fuese un amigo de la infancia? No, de mi infancia no porque solo Renji sobrevivió junto a mí. ¿Quién era ese tal Kurosaki?

—Perdóname, creo que tú no lo conocías de esa manera.

—¿A quién? —realmente me empezaba a alterar, ¿por qué demandaba que yo conocía a esa tal persona?

—Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Fue como un pitido sordo, leve y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Recuerdo el rostro de la teniente intentando controlar las convulsiones que sacudían mi cuerpo, también recuerdo ver como una tercera persona al capitán Kurotsuchi intentando revisar los signos de mi mente. Yo solo recuerdo fuego incendiando mi mente, como si algo quemara todo dentro de este y solo quedasen cenizas para reconstruirlo. En blanco, completamente en blanco. Electricidad corriendo por mis venas, haciéndome convulsionar más rápido. Como tercera persona pude ver como el capitán del doceavo escuadrón me inducia terapia de electroshock, no entendía para qué, solo sabía que quería que el fuego parase, que parase… ¿por qué no recordaba nada?

El fuego fue amainando con un suave chorro de agua refrescante, mi mente fue aclarándose poco a poco, haciéndome ver, dentro de mi mundo interior, las cenizas de mis campos de cerezo inundados en blanca nieve. Llovía ceniza dentro de este mundo; no lo reconocía como mío.

Cuando el fuego se apagó en su totalidad, camine lentamente por la nieve negra que cubría el sendero y, a lo lejos, pude ver un solo árbol de cerezo que sobrevivió al incendio. Solo uno; y brillaba como si no hubiese mañana. No podía correr, me sentía débil y más famélica de lo usual, así que me conforme con recorrer la tormenta de ceniza a paso lento cuando algo extraño sucedió. Algo que no había vuelto a ver desde hace ochenta años con exactitud.

Voces. Voces de personas diferentes.

"_¡Todos tus argumentos me valen una puta mierda!"_

¿Quién eres?

"_Nah, Rukia, gracias…" _

¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿Qué he hecho por ti?

"_¡Eres idiota! ¡Casi te matas!" _

¿Cómo puedes llamarme idiota, idiota?

"_¡He venido a salvarte!" _

¿De qué?

"_Dile a todos que les mando saludos…." _

¿Por qué te vas?

"_¡RUKIA!" _

¿Por qué gritas mi nombre?

"_Por favor… no mueras…" _

No voy a morir. No quiero morir.

Llegue hiperventilando al árbol y, al tocarlo, una sucesión de imágenes invadieron mi mente. Imágenes que había visto solo en sueños y lo arremetía al trauma que sufrimos todos en la guerra de los cien años. Pero ahora que las veía claras y concisas, con ese naranja tan vivo que siempre veía… no, no eran alucinaciones… ¡Era Ichigo! ¡Era él! Después de todo este tiempo, él aún vivía dentro de mi mente. Siempre lo recordaría como ese hombre testarudo que se ganó a la sociedad de almas a punta de batallas. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué a la mención de su nombre, mi mente se ponía en blanco y se incendiaba? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Quizá alguien me hizo algún hechizo que me impidiese recordar….

—No, Rukia, no es así.

Gire mi cabeza y vi la forma materializada de mi espada detrás de mí, toda vestida de negro y cubierta de ceniza gris. Ceniza putrefacta.

—Sode No Shirayuki… —susurre.

Ella me vio compadeciente— Tu decidiste borrar tus propios recuerdos de él.

¿Qué?...

Sonrió— Era muy doloroso recordar una vida que nunca volverías a tener… más cuando su partida te dejo el corazón destrozado.

—¿Alguien me dio algo para olvidar? ¿Algún hechizo? ¿Algo? —repetía la pregunta ante cada movimiento negativo de la cabeza de su zampakutou.

—No, querida, tu misma te encargaste de matar cada recuerdo de él mediante mi poder… si quieres sacar ese trozo de hielo que logre instalar en tus memorias, deberás pelear conmigo primero.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me hiciste prometer que, si alguna vez intentaba recuperarlos, que luchara hasta la muerte contigo.

—Eres inmortal.

—Tú también —envaino su espada. — Aquí no tienes poderes y yo soy una zampakutou justa, por lo que el combate será cuerpo a cuerpo.

La espada en mi mano me dijo que ella iba en serio y empecé a dudar de mis convicciones. ¿Realmente le había pedido que me matase por unos recuerdos? Entonces, si así había sido, Ichigo había tenido que hacer algo realmente malo para que yo ni quiera recordar, para que el dolor se vaya para siempre.

Quiero que el dolor se vaya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste olvidar?

La batalla empezó, dando ella la primera estocada, haciendo chirriar nuestras espadas.

—¿Sabes? Haremos una cosa: Por cada vez que logres hacerme caer, te daré una respuesta.

No fue justa. No pude hacerla caer hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando yo pensaba que habían pasado más de diez horas. La pelea había estado pareja, siempre ella dando estocadas firmes y certeras, haciéndome retroceder e incluso inclinarme hacia adelante para tomar aire. Jamás pensé que mi zampakutou fuese tan fuerte, tan bella a pesar de verse cubierta de un negro ceniza que la hacia la reencarnación de la misma muerte humana. Cuando por fin pude hacerle retroceder, hablo:

—Te hice olvidar porque me lo rogaste, de rodillas.

—Yo nunca ruego y menos de rodillas.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente— En ese tiempo, eras capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de olvidarlo. —Me miro decidida— Siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué paso en el final de la guerra de los cien años?

Ella gruño fuertemente, levantándose de un salto y dándome una estocada que me dejo herida el hombro. La lucha volvió a ser pareja pero, esta vez, ya sabía en qué punto exacto atacar para poder hacerla caer.

Mi zampakutou cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve negra.

—Juha Bach fue derrotado por Ichigo Kurosaki con ayuda de la sociedad de almas. Él venció.

—Si ganamos y él estaba bien, ¿por qué me hiciste olvidarlo?

—Ya respondí esa pregunta.

—La cambiare: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Ichigo?

La batalla volvió a empezar y esta vez, duro más de diez horas. Las conté en la cabeza, cada segundo. No sé si en la sociedad de almas seguiré viva o me habrán dado la baja permanente, el tema es que no podía hacerla caer y la nieve se empezaba a volver blanca, así como su vestido. Mientras luchábamos, piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a unirse, piezas que entendía en algunos casos y en otros no. Ichigo salvándome, Ichigo salvando a Orihime en Hueco Mundo, Ichigo salvando a Karakura, Ichigo perdiendo sus poderes, Ichigo recuperándolos gracias a mí, a todos. Ichigo rescatándonos después del ataque sorpresa de Juha Bach. Ichigo entrenando junto a Renji y yo en los palacios del rey de la sociedad de almas. Ichigo bajando a ayudar a Kempachi Zaraki. Ichigo peleando contra los quincys. Ichigo en la batalla final y luego…. Un hueco, un hueco enorme. Después, Ichigo emergiendo de un lugar desconocido, intentando llegar a mí. Ichigo haciendo…. ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo conmigo? Y luego yo, llorando, rodeada de sangre, de barro, de lluvia… de ceniza. Un incendio, había ocurrido un verdadero incendio… estábamos en Rukongai…. ¿por qué?

Hubo un momento en el que todas esas emociones me superaron y logre hacerla caer, dos veces.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Ichigo luego de pelear con Juha Bach?

Ella me miro atónita

—¿Estas recordando?

Agitada, solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Juha Bach abrió una de las puertas al infierno, la última, de la que no había posible escapatoria. Sabía que estaba perdido y pensaba llevarse a sus enemigos con él… Ichigo se sacrificó por todos —ella bajo la mirada, con lamentación—, intentaste hacerlo volver después de que la puerta fue cerrada, pero fue inútil.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no pude sostenerme en mis propios pies. Descanse mi cuerpo sobre mi espada e intente comprender la magnitud de lo que había sucedido. Ese idiota se había sacrificado por todos, haciéndose el héroe como siempre ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué siempre, siempre, tienes que pensar en el resto y no en ti?! ¡¿No dijiste que eras egoísta y que en un punto renunciarías?! ¡Maldito, maldito, idiota! Es en ese momento en que me doy cuenta que todavía hay un hueco, hay algo que falta en la historia…

—Pero él logra regresar.

Ella agudizo su mirada— Sí, así es… se piensa que por su cuenta.

Sonrío— Y él me busca, yo… estoy en alguna parte del Rukongai, en una misión, creo, no lo sé…

—Sí…

Para ese momento, Shirayuki baja la espada. Y al siguiente momento yo me levanto y la ataco con la guardia baja, haciéndole caer nuevamente e hiriéndola en el proceso. Me duele ver a mi propia espada siendo herida por mi mano, pero es la única manera… no puedo seguir escapando del destino. Ella me mira con decisión y acepta su derrota, sus ojos me muestran que le haga la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió cuando me encontró?

El silencio invade el ambiente y la escucho musitar un sonido de preocupación, de agonía.

—Rukia, por favor, no necesitas saber más… la imagen que tienes de Ichigo, de tu Ichigo, es la que tienes que conservar en tu memoria. —Ella suspiro cansada— Es muy difícil para mí decirlo, así que soy yo ahora la que te ruego: No me hagas decirlo.

Mi expresión es atónita. No puedo dejar de creer que mi zampakutou tenga miedo de un recuerdo, de algo que ha pasado hace más de ochenta años. Sí, ochenta años, Ichigo debe de haber vivido su vida humana tan tranquilo porque, que yo sepa, no ha venido a visitar la sociedad de almas en todo este tiempo. Ese malagradecido… todavía que lo convierto en shinigami y no regresa… Shirayuki sabía que necesitaba saber la historia completa pero, por algún motivo, el miedo la paralizaba y me hacía dudar de mis propias convicciones, de mis propios principios. ¿Qué podría haber pasado esa noche entre los dos? Quizá discutimos y él se fue, no, no es posible, él simplemente es incapaz de enojarse conmigo por algo insignificante e, incluso, por cosas importantes. Éramos nakamas, compañeros, amigos, había un lazo aún más importante que la muerte entre los dos, entonces, ¿por qué?

Esa pregunta rondaba usualmente todos mis pensamientos.

Con convicción, apunte con la punta de la espada la garganta de Sode No Shirayuki que, ahí, arrodillada sobre la ya blanca nieve, se veía más etérea de lo que jamás se vio.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió cuando me encontró, Sode No Shirayuki?

Ella trago saliva y, sabiendo que no iba a retroceder, se levantó y dijo:

—No lo puedo decir, pero te lo mostrare. Déjame tocar tu cabeza, Rukia.

Baje la espada, confiando en que me iba a quitar el sello que me había aplicado hace ochenta años. Cuando lo hizo, todos los recuerdos abrumaron mi mente y sonreí ante el hecho de poder ver a Ichigo, su rostro, sus manos, su voz… todo de él me hacían sentir en calma. Finalmente, el último recuerdo llego y fue como si lo viese en tercera persona. Ahí estaba yo, descansando en el riachuelo de Inuzuri que siempre me había gustado de niña, cuando de pronto un vórtice, como una garganta, apareció a una distancia considerable. Sabía que los reiatsus habían estado algo disparados por estos lugares y por eso me habían mandado a investigar a mí y a mi propia escuadra, por lo que me prepare para usar mi Bankai, incluso; pero no fue necesario al ver como esa puerta que hace cinco años no veía, se abría por completo. Era la puerta del séptimo círculo del infierno… la puerta que se había tragado a Ichigo, a mi Ichigo. Espere, con la guardia baja.

Primer grave error.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, efectivamente, Ichigo salió de allí, moribundo, escuálido pero con un monstruoso reiatsu, tanto, que tuve que encogerme para poder soportar estar en su mismo circulo personal. El chico se tambaleo y se recostó sobre un árbol, cayendo de rodillas. Grite, grite de felicidad y tire mi zampakutou para correr a socorrerlo.

Segundo grave error.

Cuando le toque, note que su piel se despellejaba, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo en las brasas del fuego. Era como si lo hubiesen quemado vivo. Él me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo, compenetrándonos el uno al otro. Y de pronto me cogió del cuello, sus ojos, esos ojos mieles hermosos, como un café con leche eran de un color amarillo y sus corneas negras, completamente negras. La voz de un maniaco salió de su garganta, desarmándome por completo y tirándome sobre la hierba. Vi como gritaba y lo golpeaba, intentando huir para coger mi zampakutou, dándole la espalda.

Tercer grave error.

Él, de un tirón, me jalo las ropas de shinigami, rasgándolas por completo junto con las prendas blancas, puras, que llevaba bajo el uniforme. Fue animal, bruto y sin consentimiento; con un kidoh me mantuvo quieta y vi con la poca dignidad que me quedaba como me empezaba a recorrer con sus manos, ahora reconociendo uñas negras y dedos toscos, animales. Él no era Ichigo, él no era ese amable hombre que _podría_ haberme hecho el amor en algún momento. Él era una bestia, la bestia de los siete infiernos. La sangre comenzó a bullir en mis venas mientras me olía como si fuese su presa por fin atrapada, y luego me mordió, sacándome un trozo de carne del brazo. Ahora sé porque tengo una cicatriz en el hombro.

Esta bestia comenzó a morderme, a comerme como si de su cena se tratase y yo solo podía gritar porque el kidoh, demasiado fuerte para mi magia demoniaca, me retenía en el lugar. Ese kidoh no era demoniaco, era algo mucho peor. Por algún motivo, el pensamiento de que Ichigo hubiese hecho un pacto con algún ente del infierno para obtener estos poderes, me cruzo la mente, haciéndome negar con la cabeza. No, Ichigo no haría eso, él no me haría eso. Otro mordisco, quitándome parte del ombligo, me hizo gritar de agonía. Dolía, dolía mucho, que pare, que pare… ¡PARA!

Cuarto grave error.

Grite su nombre mil y un veces, esperanzada en hacerlo reaccionar, solo logrando enfurecerlo más. Mi escuadra, mi escuadra debía de rescatarme, ellos debían de estar por aquí… fue en ese entonces que ese ente hablo. Me susurro que podía leer mis pensamientos, que sabía exactamente que yo le deseaba y que me iba a dar esa satisfacción. Me dijo que hace más de dos horas que había asesinado a toda mi escuadra y me siguió contando como se había comido sus intestinos y como sus ojos eran como pequeñas cerezas que explotaban dentro de su boca. Vomite, dos veces hasta que mi pobre estómago, al aire libre, empezó a sangrar de una manera que me asusto por completo.

Me iba a morir si alguien no me ayudaba, si alguien no lo detenía. Él no era Ichigo, él era un monstruo. En ese momento, me miro a los ojos, deteniéndose por completo y luego sonrió. "_Me comeré tus ojos después de matarte, saben mejor cuando el cuerpo está muriendo lentamente_". El miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, intente luchar contra el kidoh, logrando pocos resultados. Con la poca valentía que me quedaba, le escupí en el rostro y le grite todas las groserías que me sabía.

Quinto grave error.

El monstruo me abofeteo… en los glúteos, haciéndome sangrar aún más y, al estar volteada, tenía que ver como mis intestinos estaban esparcidos sobre el pasto verde, ahora ya rojo. La luna, totalmente llena, era de esas rojas sangre que solo se veían una vez cada milenio, profetizando que el mal estaba naciendo. Por mi descaro, me dijo, me daría la satisfacción que quería. No entendí a que se refería, hasta que sentí su miembro viril en mis partes nobles, en ese lugar que nadie había profanado. Y él arremetió, duro, dos, tres, cuatro, diez, quince, veinte veces, golpeándome el trasero y, de vez en cuando, arañándome la espalda, provocándome profundas cicatrices. Ahora entendía porque las nobles de la mansión se horrorizaban cada vez que me veían desnuda en los baños o que algunas, incluso, me decían que había sido tocada por el mismo demonio del infierno. En ese momento no entendí porque me decían esas cosas.

Sentí mi intimidad desgarrada completamente, sangrando a chorros pero sin dolor. De hecho, ya no gritaba, solo me quedaba inmóvil y le dejaba hacer. Solo quería morir de una maldita vez. Cuando el monstruo grito su liberación, hizo que me volteara, jalándome de los pelos, para que beba su satisfacción… no pude contener los vómitos y él solo me abofeteo. Fue en ese momento en que sentí el Kidoh debilitarse.

Sexto grave error… para él.

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, que no debía de ser ninguna, me arrastre rápidamente hacia la espada, no tan alejada de mí. Él se dio cuenta y, como una bestia, intento cogerme, lográndolo pero también logrando que yo le clavase mi espada en la espalda, sintiendo como su medula se partía en dos. Para ese momento, él era una bestia deforme con cabello naranja. Ichigo había muerto en ese infierno y yo… yo debía matar lo que quedaba de él. Cuando saque mi espada de su espalda, él cayó herido, con la sangre negra rodeándolo por completo pero aún con vida. No podía permitir que siguiese con vida.

Mis fuerzas, las últimas antes de la verdadera inconciencia de la que sabía que muy probablemente no despertaría, las utilice para activar a Sode No Shirayuki. Ella hizo todo el trabajo ya que se materializo y derroto a la bestia en forma de Ichigo. Cuando me vio, no pudo más que gemir de dolor al verme en un estado demasiado crítico, con las tripas fuera de mi cuerpo y pedazos de él sin completar, como si fuera una pieza de un retorcido puzzle que hay que terminar. Sabía que iba a morir, solo quería darme la satisfacción de ver a ese monstruo ser derrotado pero nada me preparo para ver los ojos mieles de Ichigo en la agonizante bestia.

Susurro mi nombre, con las lágrimas cayéndole en su deformado rostro, preguntándome porque le había hecho daño si él solo quería que yo le ayudase a luchar contra esa bestia con la que había tenido que hacer un contrato para salir de ahí. Solo quería que yo le ayudase porque confiaba en mí. Era la única persona en la que confiaba. Todos esos gemidos me llegaron lejanos, moribundos y solo pude reconocerlos en mis peores pesadillas.

Supe después que Ichigo fue encerrado en la prisión de máxima seguridad y que allí murió. Se suicidó al saber lo que me había hecho o eso escuche de los médicos que me trataron en el cuarto escuadrón. Estuve aproximadamente seis meses en continua recuperación, comiendo mediante intravenosa hasta intentar restaurar la digestión normal de mis intestinos y esperando a que el kidoh y algunas técnicas antiguas me ayudaran a la recuperación de trozos de piel. No pudieron hacer mucho con los arañazos.

Ichigo había muerto por mi mano. Yo lo induje a su muerte y eso fue algo que me causo grandes pesadillas, insomnio y alucinaciones. Mi salud mental era deplorable.

El recuerdo de mi espada finaliza con nosotras en este mismo lugar, pidiéndole yo de rodillas que me haga olvidar o que me mate porque de otro modo, terminaría tomando mi propia vida. Los recuerdos de la bestia eran demasiado….

—Perdóname, Rukia —las lágrimas de la blanca mujer cayeron como fuego por sus mejillas—, perdóname no haberte protegido de esa cosa, perdóname no haberte sido de ayuda en el momento más traumático de tu vida y… perdóname lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Eso me detuvo por completo.

—¿Qué?

No lo vi venir.

Su espada se enterró por completo en mi estómago, en ese mismo lugar donde mis intestinos habían sido arrancados y me volvió a abrir la herida. Era una pesadilla, sí, tenía que serlo, mi propia espada no me podía haber traicionado, no me podía haber asesinado.

—La noche que mate a Ichigo —le escuche decir, mientras mi boca se llenaba de sangre—, parte de la bestia, del espíritu, se internó en mí, Rukia. Me convertiste en un monstruo como él y ahora… este monstruo reclama tu sangre.

Me dio varias estocadas con su espada en el pecho, matándome lentamente, nunca dándole en el corazón.

—No puedo tocar tu corazón —dijo, con sus ojos turbios, enfebrecidos por la sangre—, eso le pertenece a Ichigo… al oscuro Ichigo.

Y ahora entiendo. Por fin entiendo quién fue el que vi esa noche.

Ese era el Hollow de Ichigo. La bestia que me ataco, que me degrado y me violo de la manera más baja e infrahumana. Es por eso que Ichigo quería que le ayudase… porque él sabía que podría manejarlo a mi lado y yo, yo le había defraudado.

Después de darme varias estocadas, vi como la misma Shirayuki se cortó la garganta, solo dándome una leve sonrisa.

Ella era cobarde.

Nuevamente pude verlo todo como en tercera persona y me vi a mi misma, totalmente ensangrentada sobre la camilla del capitán Kurotsuchi, con él maldiciendo a quien sabe qué por dejar morir a un espécimen tan raro y a Nemu limpiando la sangre. Todo el día paso rápidamente, como si fuera un eclipse, sabía que no estaba totalmente muerta porque no habían cogido mi corazón aun, por lo que aun albergaba alguna esperanza de volver a vivir, esta vez, con la convicción de ser mejor persona para otro Ichigo.

También sabía que, si moría, no resucitaría, así como Ichigo no resucito. Ambos quedaríamos atrapados en un limbo de interminable sufrimiento, siendo partículas de reiatsu dispersas por la sociedad de almas, sin opción a la reencarnación.

Después de ver a mi hermano derrumbarse sobre mi cuerpo mutilado por la espada, supe que no iba a despertar, Sode No Shirayuki se había asegurado de que no lo hiciese. Ya entrada la noche, pude ver a la corpórea bestia de Ichigo, esa cosa que me ataco en Inuzuri, materializarse al lado de mi cuerpo. Lo vi, con miedo, esta vez ya dentro de mi propio cuerpo, sintiendo cada arañazo más fuerte de lo normal, sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de ingravidez cuando te sacan los intestinos. Otra vez, la bestia me destrozaba y yo no iba a defenderme, estaba cansada de ser valiente. Yo también quería ser cobarde.

Mientras la bestia devoraba mi cuerpo, me pregunté: ¿Podría ser capaz de encontrar a mi Ichigo en ese limbo que llamamos infierno o estaré condenada a vivir eternamente en este oscuro paraíso?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<strong>

**owo ¡Holi a** **todos! Espero que alguien quede por aqui que aun le guste leer gore (?) porque este capitulo ha estado lleno de eso xD. Y de hecho, no pensaba escribir sobre esta tematica hasta despues pero, well, como siempre, improvisando. Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado (o al menos les halla indujido algun sentimiento raro) y que me comenten que les ha parecido, sobre todo porque esta viñeta contiene MUCHAS pistas sobre ese jueguito que les mencione en la viñeta pasada. Como dos o tres, me parece. **

**Si notan alguna similitud con Hannibal, no, la viñeta tipo Hannibal la estoy reservando para el final. Esa si va a ser monstruosa (?). Sin mucho mas que agregar, espero que la pasen bonito, que no se les peguen las pulgas y que todo les vaya bonito en esta semana... ¡Ah! ¡Y shipeemos el Ichiruki, por favor! Estoy mas fangirl ahora que mi adorado naranjito regreso a patear traseros y fue, nada mas ni nada menos que Rukia la que noto su presencia... osea, ¡CHUPENSE ESA, HI! (?) Perdon, se me escapo la fangirl xD.**

**Dejenme sus hermosos comentarios porfis, para saber que tal les parecio esta viñeta y porque, of course, soy un robot que se alimenta de sus comentarios :3 **

**Los quiero! :3 **


	26. Pequeño Latido

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Im back, bitches! Realmente estoy emocionada por volver a mi pequeño rincon de viñetas olvidadas. Habia creado esta idea desde hacia tiempo ya pero hoy me di el empujoncito necesario para terminarla de corrido. Les recomiendo leer esta nota de autora antes de leer la viñeta:**

**Esta historia tiene su origen en, claro, la canción de Ed Sheeran "Small Bump", sin embargo, recuerdo que la primera vez que la escuche fue en casa de una compañera de la facultad que estaba pasando por un proceso de depresión cronico y todas mis compañeras habiamos hecho causa comun y fuimos a su apartamento. La encontramos en un estado deplorable y tuvimos que tener mucha paciencia con ella porque habia perdido a su hijo. Aborto involuntario. Y el chico, para variar, desaparecido en el espacio. Recuerdo que nos contó la historia, que nos dijo que era lo que habia pasado y, en su momento, quise escribirle algo. Lo hice, sin embargo, es un escrito algo más personal que se lo regale enteramente a ella y, de todas maneras, quise contar su versión de los hechos, de alguna manera. De eso ya hace un año y medio. Y hoy, despues de terminar ya la universidad, me encontre con dos amigas de la facultad y recordamos todas nuestras aventuras y buenos momentos; tambien, claro, la noche en el apartamento de mi compañera. Nunca, jamas, llegas a superar la perdida de un hijo, asi sea no nato, sigue siendo parte de ti y solo personas como ella son lo suficientemente fuertes como para salir adelante. **

**Es por eso que le dedico esto a ella, esperando que, este donde este, el pequeño angel que nunca conoció a su madre la cuide desde donde quiera que esté.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, escribo esto por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño latido. <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Entonces puedes descansar conmigo, con tus pequeños pies. Cuando estés medio dormido voy a dejarte justo frente a mí, un par de semanas, así puedo mantenerte a salvo. Porque fuiste un pequeño latido de cuatro meses, luego arrancado de la vida. Tal vez fuiste necesario allí, pero nosotros aún desconocemos el por qué."__ — Ed Sheeran._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa se encontraba en penumbras, ningún sonido se escuchaba de fondo, ni siquiera las pequeñas goteras que cualquier suburbio japonés pudiese tener en su defectuosa cocina. Las sombras coloreaban las partes más brillantes conforme los días pasaran y, al mismo tiempo, la luz del sol por las mañanas intentaba revitalizar lo que alguna vez fue de ese lugar. Y allí, sentado en ese pequeño y sucio sillón se encontraba él, mirando hacia la nada mientras el reloj cucú de la cocina repiqueteaba constantemente sobre la misma hora. Esa que no habia cambiado con el paso de los años. Él aún se preguntaba cómo es que las cosas habían dado ese giro de trescientos sesenta grados en cuestión de meses, como es que una relación de años se podía romper a pedazos en tal solo unos pequeños momentos.

Durante mucho tiempo caviló la posibilidad de simplemente dejar que el argumento de ella le convenciera porque tenía razón. Demasiada. No estaban listos, quizás, nunca lo estuvieron. Pero algo a lo que habia estado dando vueltas eran a las palabras que latían en su cabeza todos días desde esa fatídica noche en la que todo su mundo, ese frágil castillo de papel que habia construido con tanto esmero, se habia derrumbado por completo, dejando solo pena, dolor y algo más en sus corazones.

Nunca supo en realidad que fue lo que hizo tan mal en la vida para merecer eso y, en esos momentos, está demasiado cansado para rememorar todos los pecados que habia tenido. No, estaba harto de eso, de tener que vivir en ese pasado horroroso con los relojes cucús a todo dar y el olor a incienso por toda la casa.

Esa que habían comprado para criar a su pequeño.

Sonríe tristemente mientras baja la cabeza y la coge con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Habían pasado ya dos años de eso pero seguía doliendo como la primera vez e incluso peor. Porque ahora estaba solo en la inmensidad de ese lugar, en la totalidad de sus recuerdos.

_Rukia Kuchiki había representado muchas cosas en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. Desde su amiga, su compañera de batalla, el soporte de su vida por decirlo de algún modo romántico. A pesar de las batallas, de la guerra, de la casi destrucción de la sociedad de almas, se dijo que nada de eso afectaría por completo la amistad que ambos tenían, que valoraban con lo más profundo de su ser. Claramente, se equivocaron, las últimas batallas sí que cambiaron sus vidas y también sus perspectivas. Casi ver morir a Rukia en esa batalla para derrocar a los Quincys le dio al shinigami sustituto una nueva visión de lo que sería su vida sin la pequeña Kuchiki: No solo la sensación de completo vació. La soledad, la pérdida, un dolor un poco más profundo del que sentiría si perdiera a otra persona, casi idéntico al que sintió cuando su madre murió solo que… diferente. En muchos sentidos. _

_La recuperación de la shinigami fue lenta y algo tortuosa pero pudo recobrar las fuerzas lo suficientemente rápido para retomar sus labores como teniente del treceavo escuadrón, con la total supervisión de Ichigo por supuesto, quien se quedó a ayudar a la reconstrucción de la sociedad de almas porque tenía un deber para con ellos. Nadie lo sospechó realmente, quizás Inoue se dio cuenta en algún momento pero no comentó nada, pero la verdadera razón de su larga estadía fue cuidar de Rukia, saber que comía, que descansaba todas las noches. Que estaba a salvo. Él confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades como luchadora pero seguía preocupándose por ella. Y Rukia, claramente, no se quedaba completamente atrás. _

_Su amistad y relación se estrechó mucho más con el pasar de los días que, de la noche a la mañana, se convirtieron en meses y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ichigo habia pasado ya un año en la sociedad de almas con visitas esporádicas al mundo de los humanos. Pronto, la sociedad de almas comenzó a hablar, más que nada la sociedad de mujeres Shinigamis quien, para variar, comentaban sobre la larga estadía de Kurosaki en el Sereitei pero, sobre todo, sus constantes visitas al treceavo escuadrón y a la mansión de los Kuchiki. _

_Pronto, las cosas comenzaron a esparcirse por sí solas y fue cuando Byakuya se enteró de lo que estaba "sucediendo" que las cosas se complicaron. Sin saberlo, el monarca de los Kuchiki había hecho de celestino en la relación de ambos lo cual jamás dejo de recriminarse en su larga existencia._

El reloj cucú sigue tronando como siempre mientras él espera pacientemente, recapitulando sus memorias, intentando descubrir en qué momento se jodió todo por completo. Qué fue lo que ocasionó que tuviese que regresar a esa casa en Hokkaido para recordar cosas que ya no estaban a su alcance.

Habia perdido el derecho de tenerlas hace muchísimo tiempo.

Y el tiempo es intransigente, uno solo en el espacio. Lo perdido, lo estará; lo único que queda, son las emociones.

_Un par de hilos aquí, otro par por allá y Rukia Kuchiki tenía pretendientes como si fuese mercancía navideña en una subasta el mismo 24 de diciembre. A Ichigo, por supuesto, no le sentó nada bien; a Rukia, menos. La chica despachaba a todo o simplemente no hacía caso de lo que decían y simplemente les respondía un arisco "No me interesa" para luego seguir con sus labores de shinigami. Ella era una luchadora, un soldado, no un maldito juguete para mostrar en exhibición. Por supuesto, Nii-sama jamás podría haber hecho algo así, no, fueron la sociedad de mujeres Shinigamis, esas espías del mal que habían confundido la preocupación y amistad de Ichigo con algo más. Sin embargo, ni todo su temple pudo evitar que uno de los pretendientes se colara a la mansión Kuchiki casi a medianoche e intentara aprovecharse de la situación. Claro, su hermano, como siempre, se dio cuenta a tiempo y casi mando a matar al tipo, haciendo que este corriera por su vida ante las amenazas del heredero Kuchiki. _

_No, nadie tocaba a su hermanita de esa manera. Jamás. _

_No obstante, el pobre chico sí tuvo un destino fatal. Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki se enteró fue el fin del mundo, o de la vida social, para ese pobre, pobre shinigami. Se le reportó como desaparecido durante dos semanas y, cuando lo encontraron, casualmente en el distrito 68 del Rukongai, solo podía repetir una y otra vez "Nunca más". Él pobre habia debido de sufrir una larga agonía. Por supuesto, nunca nadie supo que era lo que habia ocurrido realmente; sin embargo, podía verse a Kurosaki caminando por el Sereitei con Abarai, comentando felizmente sobre una misión especial de la que se sentían completamente orgullosos. _

_Rukia no tardó en enterarse de lo sucedido por Renji, obviamente (El chico no podía resistirse a contar todo lo que sabía con un poco de presión en los lugares correctos), y fue la primera pelea monumental que tuvieron ambos. Ichigo reclamaba, Rukia furiosa, lo mandaba a volar. Muchas cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo en esa semana. La primera fue la pelea entre ambos shinigamis, la segunda fue que Renji desapareció misteriosamente y, cuando regreso, dijo haber estado de vacaciones en alguna playa montañosa (claramente, el borra memorias de Chappy no habia funcionado correctamente). Lo tercero fue la declaración estrepitosa de Byakuya sobre el destino de la heredera Kuchiki. Lo cuarto fue la contra declaración de la heredera, desmintiendo y negándose a casarse por conveniencia. La quinta fue el fogoso beso que se dieron Kurosaki y Kuchiki en pleno Senkaimon, con la posterior declaración de su relación a Byakuya. Las noticias corrieron durante todas esas semanas y, de pronto, el Sereitei se vio invadido de los antiguos ryokas, felicitando a Ichigo y requiriendo su presencia en el mundo humano, con la compañía de su novia, claro._

_Durante mucho tiempo, Renji pensó que la relación entre ambos no duraría lo suficiente como para ser seria. _

_Se equivocó._

El hombre se frotó las manos mientras veía las sombras del atardecer de Hokkaido caer sobre la madera roída de la casa, haciendo que todo se vea demasiado tétrico para su gusto. No se suponía que debía de ser tétrico, se suponía que ese lugar estaba construido precisamente para que la luz llegase a todos los rincones de la casa, para que todo estuviese iluminado de la manera más bella y celestial posible.

Su pequeño se lo merecía. Ella se lo merecía.

¿Por qué habia cambiado todo tan drásticamente? No valía la pena seguir torturándose con ese tipo de preguntas, no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Miro su reloj de pulsera. Faltaba todavía una media hora para su llegada y sentía no podría evitar caer de rodillas, abrazarla y rogarle, _rogarle_, regresar a lo que tenían. A lo que aun podían hacer. Suspiró, hubiese sido un sueño muy bueno.

_Rukia e Ichigo fueron felices lo que su relación duro, que fue mucho tiempo en el mundo humano y solo un segundo en el Sereitei. No eran como las parejas normales, esas que se acaramelaban a cada momento, que se besaban en plena vía pública o demostraban su amor al mundo de maneras soeces. No, ellos eran más amigos que pareja. Sí, sonaría extraño pero esa mezcla entre la amistad y el amor que se tenían se complementaba perfectamente. A la vista de todos, seguían siendo Kuchiki y Kurosaki, los buenos e inseparables compañeros de peleas y pullas; en su dormitorio, eran Rukia e Ichigo, amantes, enamorados, una pareja que se besaba fogosamente hasta que no habia nada de por medio más que piel, sudor y semen. E incluso, momentos después de esa intimidad, seguían siendo los amigos de siempre. Matsumoto pensó que era por eso, esa combinación entre esas dos cosas, lo que hacía que esa relación funcionase correctamente. _

_La primera vez que los vio juntos, en una fiesta que dio el primer escuadrón, fue cuando corroboró por qué Orihime no habia podido ganar la partida. No solo era amistad o amor lo que los unía. Confianza. La entera confianza que tenían el uno en el otro hacia que la amistad y el amor fluyera libremente entre ambas almas. Y, si se concentraba un poco más, podría ver claramente como el reiatsu de ambos se entrelazaba en forma de lazos inseparables, como si todo hubiese estado destinado a ser. La mujer de grandes pechos sonrió. Sí, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro. _

_Muchos cuestionaron el liderazgo de Byakuya ante la noticia pero él no los tenía en cuenta. Al inicio, claro, se enojó. Muchísimo. Persiguió a Kurosaki por todos sus terrenos, amenazando con castrarlo por ello; sin embargo, al igual que Matsumoto, no pudo evitar ver que lo que tenían ambos era real. En algún punto del tiempo, lo aceptó e incluso, un día épico, soltó una leve risa ante un chiste hecho por el hombre en cuestión. _

_Ese día fue reconocido como fiesta nacional en el Sereitei y alabaron a Ichigo durante mucho tiempo por ello. _

_La percepción de ambos no cambio mucho, entre su relación, las tareas en el Sereitei. Todo era monótono._

_Hasta que, un día, Ishida llegó a la sociedad de almas y le comentó que su padre habia tenido un accidente de auto. Habia sobrevivido y estaba bien pero tenía fracturada la pierna. El chico, preocupado por la salud del viejo, fue a verlo, encontrándolo completamente eufórico por verlo. Se alegró muchísimo de ver que seguía teniendo la misma energía que siempre. Fue cuando vio a Tatsuki Arisawa, esa compañera de escuela que tanto habia querido, que pensó dos veces en regresar al Sereitei. _

_La chica estaba furiosa, no solo por no avisarle de su larga estadía ni por enviar ninguna postal, sino por haber entrado en una relación sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de otras personas. De los vivos, dijo ella. Fue allí cuando el chico supo de los sentimientos de su compañera Orihime quien, al parecer, habia ido a Tokio a seguir con su vida. Se enteró que Keigo estaba prometido con una americana y que Mizuiro se encontraba en un viaje de reconocimiento espiritual. Jamás hubiera pensado que el mujeriego de su amigo se convirtiera a la religión budista pero el mundo era así de raro. Chad habia regresado a México durante una temporada para regresar con una pequeña esposa y un lindo y regordete pequeño con mofletes rosados llamado "Ruichi". Tatsuki, por otro lado, estaba trabajando en el dojo que los habia tenido como estudiantes a ambos y estaba concursando de campeonato en campeonato. Pronto lograría entrar a las competencias internacionales. _

_Fue allí, con todo lo que sus amigos habían logrado y vivido, que se planteó la posibilidad de regresar. Que realmente se planteó la posibilidad de vivir su vida en el mundo humano. Las reticencias de Rukia cuando le comento de eso, fueron enormes. Le dijo que ella no podría vivir mucho tiempo en ese lugar, que se convertiría en humana y él, por otro lado, no le veía lo negativo al caso._

_Fue allí que se ocasiono su segunda gran pelea, esa en la que estuvieron separados por dos meses en los que Rukia estuvo en el Sereitei e Ichigo se mandó a mudar al mundo humano. Dos largos meses en los que Ichigo recibía noticias de la chica por medio de Renji diciéndole que, ahora que ya no estaba, los malditos pretendientes la rodeaban pero que ella, fiel a su poder espiritual, habia mandado a volar con una explosión de Kidoh a casi medio grupo de hombres avariciosos, haciendo que su novio se enorgulleciera de ello pero que, al mismo tiempo, se entristeciera. Le gustaría que Rukia viese las ventajas de vivir en el mundo humano. Tenían una vida más allá de las misiones, del papeleo, de la monotonía. Cada día era una nueva aventura y él lo descubrió en los múltiples trabajos que tuvo en esos dos meses, pequeños pero útiles. Fue entonces que Tatsuki le convenció de entrar a estudiar medicina para apoyar a su padre. _

_Y él no lo pensó dos veces porque, si podía ayudar, lo haría. Su familia no podía estar más unida pero su relación se estaba desgastando. _

_Fue al tercer mes que recibió una carta de Rukia disculpándose y despidiéndose a partes iguales, diciéndole que no era su intención alejarlo de una vida que, claramente, tenía que disfrutar. Que ahora era libre._

_Libre y los calzones de su padre, le haría entrar en razón a la buena o a la fuerza. _

_La shinigami habia visto la perspectiva humana en esos dos meses sin Ichigo. Visitó varios lugares con su gigai y comprendió de lo que su novio se estaba perdiendo. Él tenía una vida allí, un lugar al cual regresar. Estaba vivo. Ella no. Y aunque le dolía completamente lo que iba a hacer, debía hacerlo. Era lo correcto. No podría mirarse al espejo nuevamente si Ichigo no vivía lo que le habia tocado vivir. Quizás, en otra vida, ellos pudieran estar juntos. Fueron esas sus palabras en la carta que le envió, rompiendo formalmente con él. _

_Lo que no se esperó por completo fue el alboroto que armó la llegada de Ichigo a la mansión Kuchiki, exigiendo hablar con ella. Logró calmarlo y decirle que habia comprendido lo que le estaba pidiendo y que no se preocupara. El chico no la dejo terminar su gran y profético argumento cuando la beso fogosamente en los labios y le susurró algo que jamás le habia dicho en todo lo que llevaban de relación._

—_Te amo._

_Fueron esas palabras__, el sentimiento con el que se lo dijo, el brillo intenso en su mirada lo que la hizo convencerse de sus propias emociones. De lo realmente grande que era su amor por ese hombre. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que lo seguiría y apoyaría hasta el fin del mundo. _

_Y se lo dijo, de muchas maneras._

Se frotó la barba naciente mientras recordaba lo que ella le habia dicho ese día y esos momentos, esas palabras sonaban vacías y sin sentimientos.

¿Realmente habría querido decir eso o solo era la emoción del momento?

Quizás nunca lo sabría, no lo sabe con exactitud. Lo único que conoce en esos momentos es el vacío, la soledad y la destrucción de sus propios ideales.

¿De qué servía una vida sin las dos cosas más importantes que habia tenido?

Se replanteó volver al inicio nuevamente.

Esta vez podría hacerlo bien.

Lo haría bien.

_El Sereitei se enteró del naciente amor de la pareja del año y decidió apostar sobre su futuro. Todos perdieron, claramente, porque nadie se esperaba que la heredera Kuchiki, siempre atenta a sus labores y a su escuadrón, dejara su puesto de trabajo para mudarse a vivir al mundo humano, ¡Y con la bendición de Byakuya, cojones! Nadie se lo esperó. Su partida ocasionó papeleo intenso y varias visitas al cuarto escuadrón donde Isane tuvo que prepararle en conjunto con Kurotsuchi un gigai especial. El más especial de todos, ese que durara los años humanos completos, que envejeciera con ella. Era una tarea ardua pero que, al cabo de unos seis meses, logro estar terminada. En esos meses, tanto Ichigo como Rukia habían mantenido lo que muchos llamaban una "relación a distancia", yendo del Sereitei al mundo humano y viceversa. Se llamaban con frecuencia, lograban encontrarse los fines de semana mientras Ichigo le mencionaba las carreras que podría escoger cuando estuviese allá abajo. _

_Un día soleado de agosto, Rukia Kuchiki bajó a la tierra como una humana. Urahara se encargó por completo de sus actas de nacimiento, de los certificados de estudios tanto de bachiller como de instituto. Ahora, le quedaba a ella saber que estudiar. Y lo habia decidido. _

_La escuela de artes quedaba muy cerca de la facultad de medicina y ambos podrían verse seguido. Compartieron apartamento, las labores domésticas. Incluso adoptaron un perro al que bautizaron Kon 2.0. El Kon real les lloró durante semanas cuando se enteró pero fue gracioso. Su estadía en Tokio fue sublime, desde las visitas constantes de Inoue y su nuevo novio hasta los paseos por la gran ciudad. _

_Rukia los recordaría como los cinco mejores años de toda su existencia. _

_La graduación fue otro tema. Tanto Byakuya como Renji pujaron bastante para ir y tuvieron éxito. Las dos personas más importantes para la chica estaban presentes en ese gran día que, para ellos no significaba mucho, pero para ella lo significaba todo. Ichigo estuvo muy agradecido de poder ver a su familia y amigos ese día. Él lo recordaría por la pequeña sonrisa que le dedico Byakuya al ver como su hermana disfrutaba y vivía, por primera vez, lo que era ser humana. Los logros tan vacíos que las personas podían obtener. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin sus metas? Solo seres vacíos que vagarían por la inmensidad del mundo. _

_La búsqueda de trabajo fue más fácil para ambos. Ichigo regresó a Karakura para ayudar a su padre con la clínica y Rukia lo hizo con él, consiguiendo un trabajo como profesora de arte en el antiguo instituto donde se habían conocido. Compraron un departamento en el centro de la ciudad para no molestar a su padre, aunque todos los domingos cenaban en familia. Algunos días, Renji comía con ellos, otros Byakuya. Incluso Kiyone, la ahora teniente del treceavo escuadrón, la visito un par de veces, comentándole los chismes del Sereitei y sobre el papeleo matutino. Y Rukia, por primera vez, no renegaba de la vida humana, de hecho, le parecía fantástica. _

_La monotonía se alzó en ambas vidas, haciendo que los días fueran meses, que los meses se convirtieran en años y así, en poco tiempo, ya tenían conviviendo más de diez años juntos, entre el tiempo en la universidad y su regreso a Karakura, por supuesto, y no aparentaban más de 35 años cada uno. La genética con la que habían hecho los gigais era casi perfecta. Esa era la palabra clave en todo, la que ocasionó que todo se derrumbara en cuestión de segundos._

_Casi._

El reloj cucú se detuvo abruptamente, dando por finalizado ese intercambio de retumbes, haciendo que el silencio sonara aún más en ese lúgubre cuarto vacío, solo rodeado de cosas materiales. Cosas que nunca jamás volverían a ser usadas y dejarían una huella en ese lugar. Quizás alguien más las utilizase y siguiese con su vida, así como ellos lo habían hecho.

Volvió a ver el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos ahora y sentía que el escozor de las lágrimas picaba en sus parpados, rogando por salir por completo. Rogando por un poco redención, de perdón. Él necesitaba el perdón de ella, lo ansiaba porque sentía que, de alguna manera, todo habia sido su culpa. Todo por su estúpida obstinación.

_Fue una tarde fría de noviembre en que el tema salió a la luz, más que nada porque ese día Inoue cumplía su sueño más ansiado: Se casaba. Con Rukia y Tatsuki como sus madrinas de honor, todo fue de lo más hermoso. Esa tarde de noviembre, la pequeña ex shinigami vio a Ichigo jugando con el segundo hijo de Ishida, ese que se parecía tanto al padre y que no pasaba de los cinco años. Quizás fue una reacción de los instintos humanos del gigai, quien sabe, pero, de pronto, sintió el gran deseo de tener algo con ella, no supo qué hasta que Inoue en pleno discurso, dio la gran noticia: Iba a ser mamá. _

_El tema de la boda fue fácil de abordar, ya hasta Mizuiro, el nuevo monje tibetano, les habia dicho que los astros reclamaban su unión en matrimonio y no fue difícil hacerse a la idea. Habia llevado diez años siendo humana, las perspectivas cambiaban constantemente. Así que, un día, Ichigo descubrió a Rukia hablando con sus hermanas acerca de bodas, vestidos y esas cosas. El chico no era idiota por lo que organizo una pequeña pedida de mano, de todas maneras, era tiempo, ¿no? Ya tenían mucho tiempo juntos, tanto en el mundo humano como en el Sereitei. Solo faltaba dar el paso. _

_Así que el 14 de enero, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rukia a la que asistieron tanto Byakuya como Renji, Ichigo pidió la mano de la pequeña shinigami en matrimonio. No se arrodillo no porque no quisiera, sino que su prometida se lo habia prohibido. Para ellos, las reglas no aplicaban totalmente. La boda, por supuesto, se llevó a cabo una tarde de primavera, por la quincena de abril y, a pedido de Rukia, se hicieron dos ceremonias, una en el mundo real y otra en el Sereitei. Ella quería compartir ese día con su hermana también, aunque no la hubiese llegado a conocer. _

_Siendo el señor y la señora Kurosaki, comprar una casa compartida era más sencillo; sin embargo, mientras Ichigo quería algo pequeño, Rukia pensaba en grandes jardines donde un pequeño, o dos quien sabia, jugara con las flores, las mariposas. Fue por finales de octubre de ese año que la tercera gran pelea entre ambos se llevó a cabo, la primera de muchas. _

_Niños. Hijos. Ichigo no se lo habia planteado a conciencia pero, cuando Rukia le mencionó el tener uno, todas sus alertas sonaron sobre su cabeza y se lo negó por completo. En ese momento no tenían mucha estabilidad económica porque a Rukia la habían despedido e Ichigo tenía que correr con casi todos los gastos, por lo que un niño no vendría nada bien al panorama. La discusión paso de pequeños resentimientos a grandes gritos que terminaron en lágrimas de parte de la shinigami quien se sintió completamente devastada ante el hecho de no poder tener un hijo y todo porque el niño tenía miedo de no darle lo que se merecía. _

_Esas peleas continuaron durante meses y, ocho meses después, Rukia simplemente no pudo más que gritarle unas cuantas verdades mientras tomaba el primer tren a Tokio, donde Orihime la recibió en su nuevo pequeño hogar. La separación que tuvieron esta vez fue de solo un mes. Un tortuoso mes donde Ichigo se planteaba todas las posiciones posibles para poder tener un niño sin arruinar su economía actual. Si alguien le hubiese dicho con anterioridad que estaría planteándose la posibilidad de tener un hijo hace quince años, hubiese reído a carcajadas. Sí, lo ansiaba, no lo negaba pero con la economía, los gastos. Fue su padre, sabia y loca cabra, que le metió un par de huevos a su hombría y le contó cómo fue su vida luego de tenerlo a él. La clínica salió de la nada, se creó con lo más básico y no fue como si hubiesen pasado penurias pero hacían lo que podían. Todo llegaba con el tiempo. El dinero no era importante; su relación, ese amor que se tenían, lo era. E Ichigo lo comprendió. _

_Cuando toco el timbre de la casa de Inoue se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su esposa no estaba allí, que al parecer había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en una sala de arte en Hokkaido y que le habia llamado esa misma tarde para decirle que tenía trabajo. Ichigo no estaba enojada; por el contrario, sería más sencillo ahora. Sin embargo, si estaba algo dolido por la falta de comunicación de su esposa, por lo que, tomando el primer vuelo a Hokkaido, llegó a la sala de arte y ellos le dijeron el hotel donde se hospedaba la señora Kurosaki. _

_Encontrarla en el parque frente al hotel fue una total sorpresa; no lo fue verla mirando a los niños jugar sobre los columpios, raspándose las rodillas. Esa imagen, Rukia abrazada a un pequeño, Rukia cargando a su hijo, jugando con él, dándole de comer, sintiendo que todo lo que habían pasado valía la pena le hizo tomar su decisión. Si ella aun quería, él lo aceptaría. Estaban juntos en eso. Siempre lo estuvieron. _

_La reconciliación fue fogosa y completamente ruidosa para mala suerte de la habitación 109 que tuvo que escuchar todo. Ambos sabían que todo valdría la pena. Siempre valdría la pena. Así que comenzaron a intentar crear una pequeña vida. _

_Su pequeño hijo. _

_Para hacerlo, tuvieron que recurrir a Urahara nuevamente y este les comunico con el cuarto y doceavo escuadrón que, sorprendidos por la petición, decidieron aceptar su petición. Fue Isane la que le dio la mala noticia, esa que le destruyo el mundo entero. _

_El gigai era casi perfecto. Casi._

_No tenía la opción de procrear activamente; no sin riesgo de aborto, al menos. Y eso no era lo peor: Si lo hacía, tener un bebe, esto podría afectar las particular espirituales de Kuchiki, haciendo que su alma quedara débil y ella tendría que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas por tiempo indefinido, al menos hasta que todo estuviera en orden. Las probabilidades eran un 70% de 30% de acertar, de poder llevar el embarazo de forma normal. _

_No tuvieron que pensar mucho, en realidad. Aceptaron el reto, de todas maneras, habia un 70% de que el feto se desarrollara de forma normal. Tendrían a su bebe sí o sí. Así que se lanzaron sin consultar a nadie, ni siquiera a un médico del mundo real. Decidieron que lo harían porque querían un pequeño, una parte de ellos en el mundo._

_Y quizás fue ese optimismo o ese 70% de aceptación lo que hizo que, al segundo intento, Rukia diera positivo en la prueba de embarazo. _

La hora dio exacta en ese momento. Cinco de la tarde.

Ella nunca llegaba tarde. Aunque, quizás, por ser él, lo haría esta única vez.

Era muy probable que sintiera esa misma reticencia de encontrarse en ese lugar tanto como él, pero era necesario.

Lo era si ambos querían salir adelante.

_Las primeras semanas de embarazo fueron difíciles tanto para Ichigo como para Rukia porque, al parecer, ellos eran de esas parejas tan unidas que compartían los síntomas. Cuando Rukia vomitaba en el inodoro, Ichigo lo hacía en el lavabo de la cocina. Cuando a Rukia le daba antojo de fresa, Ichigo compraba un pastel para los dos. Cuando a Rukia le ponía emotiva algo y soltaba un par de lágrimas, Ichigo ya lloraba como desquiciado junto a ella. Casi todos se burlaban de ello, sin embargo, ambos estaban que rebosaban de felicidad, ¿qué mejor regalo que ese para su pequeño bebe? _

_Luego de las pastillas para calmar los síntomas, las cosas fueron más calmadas y fue al tercer mes que Rukia comenzó a plantear la idea de una casa nueva, allí, en Hokkaido. Ichigo no dudo ni un minuto y se reunieron con una señorita de bienes raíces con la que hicieron un trato en un dos por tres. En dos semanas, los esposos Kurosaki tenían una pequeña pero acogedora casa de campo en los límites de la ciudad, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca. Lo justo para poder tener un gran jardín delantero y trasero y un pequeño estacionamiento para dos autos. La casa al final de la hilandera, la llamaban los vecinos, donde una adorable pareja joven vivía y esperaba a su primer hijo. Donde una pequeña vida daría color a las vidas de todos los vecinos. Rukia incluso convenció a Inoue y a su esposo para mudarse a ese lugar recóndito. Ichigo, por otro lado, se encargó completamente de la decoración. _

_El cuarto mes fue un caos, entre los trabajos de ambos, Ichigo habia conseguido uno como jefe de área de un hospital cerca de la casa, y Rukia trabajaba medio tiempo en la galería, con los cuidados respectivos por supuesto. El caos llegó cuando la chica decidió que sería buena idea ir comprando los utensilios para el bebe. Ichigo amobló el cuarto y comenzaron a pintarlo juntos con la ayuda de Inoue, quien se mudó a la calle de la hilandera, con sus dos hijos y su esposo, encantada de poder tener cerca a sus amigos del alma. Como no sabían si iba a ser niño o niña, decidieron comprar colores neutros como el amarillo o el lila, que servía para ambos sexos y pintaron un enorme mural con arcoíris, estrellas, conejos y muchos caballos alados en las paredes. Para el quinto mes, con la panza más grande, Rukia pudo disfrutar de las primeras patadas del bebe. Cuando Isane le dijo que podría comenzar a hablarle, a cantarle y que él le escucharía, Rukia entró en éxtasis. _

_A veces, Ichigo se quedaba hablando horas con el bebe mientras ella fingía que dormía, otras veces, él veía como su esposa se sentaba en la mecedora que habían comprado para el cuarto del bebe, ya montado completamente con estrellas, montones de peluches, juguetes, corralitos, y le cantaba canciones que nunca habia escuchado. Quizá de esas que se sabía de sus años mozos en el Rukongai. Otras veces, ambos comenzaban a cantar desentonados canciones populares mientras acariciaban la pequeña pancita que seguía creciendo cada día más. _

_Rukia a veces se sorprendía cuando sentía las patadas. Una vida estaba creciendo en ella. Una noche, Ichigo comenzó a hablarle al pequeño, diciéndole que, así fuera niño o niña, sacaría los ojos de su madre porque lo habia soñado. Habia soñado con un bebe de ojos oscuros y cabello intensamente naranja que tomaba su pulgar con sus pequeños dedos y sonreía desdentados. Rukia no pudo evitar llorar mientras la imagen mental se recreaba en su mente. Su bebe, su pequeño hijo. _

_Al sexto mes, Inoue ayudo a Rukia con la ecografía del bebe y por fin supieron el sexo. Era una niña. Ichigo estuvo eufórico y comenzó a llenar el cuarto de más cosas, pequeños peluches, muñecas de trapo, volvió a pintar el cuarto para que sea de un suave rosado en el techo y el azul cielo recorriera todas las paredes. No combinaba, claro que no, pero el mural arreglaba todo; además, pintaron con pinturas fosforescentes algunas estrellas y conejos en el techo, así, cuando apagaban las luces, todo se vería iluminado como si fuera un cielo lleno de estrellas. Su hija crecería viendo las estrellas. _

_Fue a mediados del sexto que comenzaron las contracciones. Contracciones que no deberían de llegar, no al menos hasta el octavo mes. Eran leves y Rukia no les hacía mucho caso, no hasta que comenzaron a dolerle realmente y fue entonces que decidieron ir a ver a Isane. Ella les comentó lo que ya temían: Riesgo alto de aborto. No es un lugar idóneo para el desarrollo de un feto. No es una vida. Sin embargo, temieron aún más cuando Inoue obligo a Rukia a ir al ginecólogo humano y, cuando este le dijo que el niño no se estaba desarrollando como era normal, tuvo miedo. _

_Ichigo recordaría el 6 se septiembre como uno de los peores días de su vida. _

_El día en que Rukia perdió al pequeño bebe. _

El hombre escuchó las ruedas de un auto recorrer la grava del estacionamiento y las luces iluminaron parcialmente la sala, haciendo que él achicase los ojos para no quedarse del todo ciego. Cuando las luces se apagaron, supo que habia llegado el momento.

_Las contracciones llegaron en la noche, como a las once, fue cuando estas se volvieron realmente malas que Rukia tuvo que levantarse e ir al baño porque necesitaba vomitar, lo que sea. Sin embargo, apenas se levantó de la cama, vio que todas sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre. No habia vuelto a ver sangre desde la guerra con los Quincy y le aterró porque esta vez tuvo que proferir un grito anormal ante el dolor abdominal que sufría. Ichigo, quien habia estado lavando la loza, al escuchar a su esposa, corrió a la habitación. Cuando la vio, con su pijama cubierta de sangre, se paralizó por completo, sin embargo, espabiló ante lo que sucedía. Estaban perdiendo al bebe. _

_Cogió a su esposa como el día en que se habían casado y la llevo al auto. No supo a cuanto le piso el acelerador y realmente no le importo. Llego a emergencias gritando como un energúmeno, pidiendo que le cedieran una sala de operaciones; sin embargo, uno de los doctores de guardia le dijo que, por ser familiar de la paciente, debía de sentarse en la sala de espera. No podría colaborar con el proceso. Para ese momento, Rukia estaba completamente desmayada y la sangre seguía brotando por todos lados. _

_Fueron las cinco horas más largas de su vida y, cuando finalmente el doctor salió, la expresión en su rostro le impidió moverse completamente. Escuchó palabras vagas como "aborto accidental", "mal desarrollo del feto", "trauma dentro del útero" y cosas relacionadas a eso. Cuando le dijo que podía entrar a ver a su esposa, Ichigo no reaccionó. Simplemente se levantó del asiento, fue al parking y condujo hasta que la gasolina se le acabase, rodando por toda la ciudad como un alma en pena. A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a ver a su esposa, ella ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, solo se quedó viendo a la nada mientras sostenía un pequeño trapo sucio y susurraba "bebe". La semana paso rápidamente, Inoue estuvo al lado de la pequeña shinigami y, si tuviera que dar gracias a alguien, seria a ella de su recuperación. Rukia fue hablando más con el transcurso de las semanas que estuvo internada, hablaba con Ichigo de cosas triviales como los programas de TV o cosas sobre el papeleo del Sereitei. _

_Cuando le dieron de alta y regresaron a casa, fue que todo se empezó a desmoronar a pedazos. Ichigo nunca le pregunto pero supo por Inoue, quien le pregunto personalmente al médico que la habia atendido, que Rukia tuvo la oportunidad de ver al feto a la hora de la cesárea. Claro, el bebe habia estado muerto desde ya unas cuantas horas y tenían que sacarlo antes de que la paciente sufriera más daños. Dijo que tuvieron que anestesiarla por completo porque no paraba de gritar el nombre que le iba a poner a su bebe. Quería a su bebe de regreso. _

_Quería su vida de regreso. _

_Hubieron días en que simplemente se decían "Hola" en las mañanas y "Buenas noches" a la hora de dormir, como días en los que Ichigo se levantaba por los llantos que salían de la habitación de al lado, que era la de su pequeño bebe. Jamás habia escuchado a Rukia llorar de una manera tan horrible como aquella y no tuvo el valor de ir a decirle que todo estaba bien. Porque no estaba bien, le dolía, muchísimo. No podía verla a la cara sin pensar en su hija. _

_Quizás ese fue su error, no estar allí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba. _

_Los meses pasaron y con ello, las peleas se iban intensificando. Fue una tarde de abril, el aniversario de su boda, en que Ichigo le recriminó el no haber podido fecundar al bebe. Fue la primera vez en que el hombre sintió el verdadero reiatsu de la Kuchiki sobre él, la primera vez que pelearon en serio, con espadas y todo, porque ella salió de su gigai, convirtiéndose en shinigami y comenzó a atacarlo como si fuera su peor enemigo. Y él, en auto defensa, comenzó a pelear. _

_Destruyeron medio bosque y las explosiones no pasaron desapercibidas. Sin embargo, cuando terminó todo, cuando Rukia estaba demasiada cansada para seguir peleando, solo lo miró de una manera en que jamás se hubiese imaginado que lo haría: Con verdadero rencor. Y fueron esas palabras que salieron de sus labios, lo que marcaron su total ruptura._

—_Fue tu culpa. Tú me arrastraste a este mundo. Yo quería seguir siendo shinigami y tú, egoísta, maldito, bastardo, me convenciste. Te odio, todo es tu culpa. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija! _

_Rukia no regresó a casa esa noche, ni las siguientes. E Ichigo no la busco. _

_No podía, no después de lo que habia dicho. Tenía razón. Él la habia condicionado a venir al mundo humano, a vivir con él porque era demasiado egoísta como para no dejarla ir, para no perder lo único que en realidad le importaba. Paso un mes, luego dos. Al cuarto mes, Rukia regresó a casa, habia estado viviendo con Inoue, y fue allí cuando le arrojó a la mesa unos papeles que le dieron mala espina desde el inicio. Se quedó frio cuando leyó el documento por completo._

_Divorcio. _

_Sin embargo, él no intento negociar, ni siquiera se inmuto y solo asintió mientras ella se sentaba frente a él y comenzaba a darle sus condiciones: La casa se la podría quedar él, de hecho, le dejaba todo a él porque ella regresaría a la sociedad de almas. Su hermano la requería con motivo de urgencia y no regresaría. No en un buen tiempo. Él acepto todo, sin decir una sola palabra. No tenía nada que decir. Ella estaba en lo correcto, la habia jodido. _

_Firmaron. No necesitaron abogados porque ellos podían saltarse ese tipo de normas, siempre se las saltaron. Quizás ese fue el precio de su decisión. Rukia empacó esa misma noche las pocas pertenencias que quería llevarse y, con una pequeña mochila en la mano izquierda y un boleto a Karakura en la derecha, ella le dedico las últimas palabras._

—_Adiós, Kurosaki. _

_No reaccionó cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente, ni tampoco cuando el reloj cucú de la cocina dio las doce de la noche, ni tampoco cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Solo reaccionó cuando tuvo que subir al segundo piso y vio el cuarto de su bebe. _

_Del pequeño que podría haber dormido en ese lugar. _

_Destrozó todo. Desde la cuna, la mecedora, el corral, los juguetes, las muñecas, pintarrajeo las paredes, rompiéndolas con demasiada fuerza mientras lloraba y gritaba. El dolor habia llegado para quedarse. Esta vez para siempre. _

La puerta se abrió suavemente, de la misma delicada forma en la que se habia cerrado la última vez que ella estuvo allí. El hombre volteó y la vio, quedando prendado de su belleza. Para él, ella siempre seria el amor de su vida, su compañera, su mejor amiga.

Tragó saliva.

—Rukia.

Ella jugueteó con sus manos mientras el viento hacia soplar su cabello, más largo de lo normal.

—Ichigo.

El silencio, atronador y peor que mil bombas atómicas, se instaló entre ambos. La distancia prudencial era adecuada y se sentía la tensión de ambas partes. Por un lado, Rukia deseaba terminar con eso de una vez por todas, no quería estar de nuevo en la presencia de Ichigo. Dolía demasiado. Aun dolía, a pesar de los dos años que ya habían pasado. Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba a punto de suplicar porque, diablos, la mujer con la que ahora salía no era nada, absolutamente nada, comparada con ella. Ella siempre sería la única.

—¿Comenzamos?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras le pedía que tomara asiento con la mano. La mujer se sentó en un sillón particular y él en el mismo lugar en el que habia estado filosofando durante casi una hora, a su lado, habían unos papeles que necesitaban la atención de ambos.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, no? —preguntó el hombre.

Ella asintió.

—Quieres vender la casa y, como estaba a nombre de los dos, incluso con el divorcio, tenías que tener mi firma.

Él repitió la acción de la morena.

—Necesito el dinero. —murmuró.

Rukia se mordió el labio.

—Orihime me lo contó, no te preocupes.

Ichigo soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Inoue ha dejado de hablarme, así como casi toda mi familia y mis amigos.

La muchacha tragó saliva.

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho. No deberían.

—Ellos no opinan lo mismo.

—No deberían, Ichigo, porque es una bendición. Enhorabuena.

—No lo digas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Respiró profundamente— Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu primogénito, me alegro muchísimo por ti. Estoy segura que es una mujer asombrosa.

Fue en ese momento en que el chico se levantó del mueble.

—No lo es… nunca nadie será como tú, lo sabes.

—Quizás, —la voz le tembló— pero debemos vivir con el precio de nuestros errores, Ichigo. No puedo estar contigo, no así. Quizás, en otra vida…

—¡No! —Gritó— ¡No quiero! Yo… no quiero.

—¿No quieres a tu hijo?

Él chasqueó.

—No es eso. Jamás podría no amarlo, es solo que…

—Desearías que fuera de otra manera.

Él asintió. Ella se mordió el labio mientras le daba vueltas al anillo que tenía en su dedo anular.

—¿Sabes que me voy a casar, verdad?

—Sí, —escupió sin sentimiento— y realmente no te entiendo. ¿Ahora aceptas matrimonios por conveniencia?

—No tenía otra opción y no digas, —interrumpió la diatriba de su ex esposo— que si la tengo. Tu sabes que no. Jamás podría volver a enamorarme de alguien, te amo demasiado como para traicionarte de esa manera.

—Rukia… —susurró con voz débil— podemos, ¿intentarlo? ¿Por favor?

Y quería rogar, en serio que sí, pero los ojos acuosos de la shinigami hicieron que desistiera de su intento. Del último intento.

—No, —pronunció débilmente— porque no soportaría perderlos una vez más, a ti y a Homura. No podría. No puedo. No lo soportaría.

—¡Nos has perdido a ambos, maldita sea! ¡Pero podemos, aun podemos!

—¡¿Y qué harás con tu hijo, Ichigo?! ¡No puedes simplemente quitarte esa responsabilidad!

—No la amo, si es a lo que te refieres. Ella lo sabe.

Rukia jadeó.

—¿No estabas viviendo con ella?

Él rio sarcásticamente, con la tristeza impregnada en todo su ser.

—Lo dejamos hace tres meses. Le he sido infiel más veces de las que quisiera aceptar. Senna no se merece eso.

—No, no lo hace, ¿por qué lo has hecho? No eras así.

Los ojos de Ichigo refulgieron.

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar el por qué? Creo que lo puedes adivinar tu misma, eres lista.

Rukia bufó.

—No puedo hacer nada, Ichigo. —Observó los papeles sobre el mueble— ¿Podemos firmar eso de una vez?

El chico asintió, cansado, agotado emocionalmente pero a la vez, lleno de vida. Ver a Rukia o simplemente hablar de ella tenía ese efecto. Ichigo le pasó los papeles y ella, con bolígrafo en mano, los firmó sin reticencia, cuando se los devolvió, Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida y firmó. Dejo los papeles a un lado y no se dirigieron la mirada durante un tiempo.

Rukia fue la que rompió el hielo.

—La boda será en un mes, —murmuró— realmente me gustaría que fueras.

Él se froto el rostro con las manos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Solo te arruinaré el día

—No, no lo harás.

—Lo que hare será gritar en plena ceremonia que estoy en contra de la unión y muy probablemente te rapte y te haga cambiar de opinión.

La muchacha sonrió, divertida.

—Sería un gran espectáculo. Nii-sama estaría furioso.

—Ese bastardo…

—Solo estaba preocupado. Yo estaba muy débil cuando regresé al Sereitei, mi reiatsu era casi inexistente. Unas semanas más aquí y posiblemente hubiese muerto.

Y esa era la peor parte de todo, que lo entendía. Entendía porque Rukia no podía estar con él pero, aun así…

—Es mejor que me vaya —murmuró, levantándose. No podía seguir en ese lugar ni tampoco en su presencia.

Ella bajo la cabeza, mientras intentaba no mostrar su dolor, su decepción.

—Sí, se hace tarde.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y, sin nada más que decir, hicieron una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

—Ichigo.

El chico sintió un último escalofrío placentero ante el suave susurro de la voz de su ex esposa.

—Rukia.

Y ella también lo sintió. Huyendo de las emociones, la muchacha se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y, así como la última vez que la dejó, la cerró suavemente, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, sin dejar que los clavos chillen ante la falta de aceite. Ichigo volvió a quedarse solo en la inmensidad de la casa y, minutos después de escuchar el rugido del motor del carro de la shinigami, el salió, cerrando la puerta como la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos.

El ronroneo de su Toyota duro hasta el pequeño apartamento donde vivía la mujer con la que habia tenido su hijo, no la consideraba más que una chica más en la lista de las mujeres que habían pasado por él. Luego de las recomendaciones para cuidarlo, Senna se fue al turno del hospital y él se quedó cuidando al pequeño bebe que gorjeaba alegremente al ver a su padre entrar a casa.

Aun dolía, lo haría hasta su muerte, pero ese pequeño milagro allí, saltando sobre sus piernas, valdría todo el sufrimiento del mundo.

Quizás, algún día, Rukia también experimentaría lo mismo nuevamente y, quizás, cuando ese día llegue, él pueda regresar a sus brazos. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero él esperaría lo que tendría que esperar.

Quizás, algún día.


End file.
